Love Of A Cherry Blossom
by Starrie
Summary: Sakura is a princess who one day meets a young servant boy named Syaoran. he's very mysterious, with a past he can't remember. She is determined to get him to open up but why? coud she be...in love? the ending is finally up!! thanx for +600 reviews!! ^^
1. Chapter 1

SN: hey all you pplz out there what's up? Well, here I am writing up yet another fic ^_^ me luvvvvvv writing!!! *squeak* (don't worry I do that a lot, so does my friend Sapphie)  
  
Well, here's my story, read and review, Pleaze!!! Oh yeah, you can also e- mail me at quttieprincess@hotmail.com OK now, I'm gonna qwit ma bitchin' so ya can go and read.  
  
Key:  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
_enforced words_ (SN: *muttering* my italics never show up!!)  
  
~*~*~*scene changes~*~*~*~*  
  
(SN: my Starrie notes, which you either learn to love them or learn to hate them)  
  
Love of a Cherry Blossom  
  
By: Star Princess a.k.a. Starrie  
  
Queen Nadeshiko was resting on her bed. Her husband King Fujitaka was by her side holding her hand. He couldn't believe that his lovely wife had caught the epidemic that was going around.  
  
"Nurse, can you please call my eldest son prince Touya and my young daughter princess Sakura to come in. tell them that their mother wishes to speak to them."  
  
"Yes, my queen"  
  
The nurse said as she gave a polite bow and headed towards the door.  
  
"Why are you calling the children?"  
  
Fujitaka asked as he looked at his wife.  
  
"It is time.I feel it"  
  
Fujitaka's face paled upon hearing those words  
  
"no, it can't be. You'll be alright. I know you will"  
  
Nadeshiko held her husbands' face in her hands and smiled softly.  
  
"it's OK. I'll always be here for you and the children. Maybe not in body but in soul. I love you my dear"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
a tear escaped Fujitaka's eye. Nadeshiko gently wiped it away with one of her fingers.  
  
1.1 "Dear, I don't want you shedding a tear for me. my real pain is seeing you this way. Promise me you won't cry anymore"  
  
1.2 Fujitaka stayed quiet for a while. He then looked down at his wife and saw her beautiful gentle green eyes (SN: does Nadeshiko have green eyes? I don't know, oh well if she doesn't, she does for this story)  
  
1.3 Those eyes were the first thing that had caught his attention and since that day, he had never stopped loving Nadeshiko. He then gave her a loving smile.  
  
1.4 "I.promise"  
  
1.5 Nadeshiko smiled became brighter. If Fujitaka didn't know better, he would say she was just fine.  
  
1.6 "Thank you"  
  
1.7 She whispered softly.  
  
1.8 "Mommy! Daddy! You called us?"  
  
1.9 A little 3 year old cried out happily as she walked into the large chamber.  
  
She had her mother's bright emerald eyes and short auburn hair.  
  
A ten-year-old boy walked in behind his sister. He had a sad look on his face. He knew what was going on and also knew his mother wasn't going to be around much longer.  
  
"Kids, your mother would like to speak to you"  
  
Fujitaka said as he made room for his children.  
  
"Touya sweety, be a good boy and behave yourself. Someday, you'll be the head of this kingdom and I want you to make me proud. I'll watch over both you and your sister but there is only so much I can do. Promise me you'll take care of her"  
  
"yes mother, I promise"  
  
Touya said as he hugged his mother. He tried to be strong for her.  
  
"I love you mom"  
  
he whispered into her soft hair  
  
Nadeshiko smiled and caressed her son's hair. I love you too darling"  
  
Touya then moved a little so Sakura could walk up to their mother.  
  
"Sakura my little baby, the one thing I regret is I'm not going to be here to witness you growing into a beautiful young lady. But have this in mind my dearest daughter, I'll always be watching you from wherever I am"  
  
"Mommy.I love you!"  
  
Sakura said cheerfully as she threw herself into her mother's arms. She had seen her brother do the exact same thing so she thought it was right.  
  
Nadeshiko let out a giggle.  
  
"I love you too.my little princess. Take care of your daddy alright? And someday, I hope you find a nice young man that will love you"  
  
Sakura then scrunched up her nose.  
  
"A boy? Why would I wanna get married when I can be with my daddy!"  
  
Nadeshiko let out another giggle. Sakura was a true gem.  
  
"When the time comes, you'll find one you'll love with all your heart and when that day comes, I'll be the happiest mom there is"  
  
Nadeshiko then let go of Sakura and Fujitaka came forward.  
  
"Good-bye my family, I love you all, please take care of one another"  
  
She then let a content sigh and her eyes slowly closed.  
  
"Rest peacefully now my dear, I'll take care of our children, I promise"  
  
Fujitaka then gave his wife one last kiss on her forehead.  
  
"good-bye mom, I'll make you proud"  
  
Touya said as he looked at his mom's lifeless form.  
  
"why did Mommy go to sleep so suddenly?"  
  
Sakura asked with innocence in her bright emerald eyes.  
  
Fujitaka carried his daughter in his arms.  
  
"Mommy.is no longer with us Sakura"  
  
"but she's right there"  
  
Sakura answered confused  
  
"in body but not in spirit. Mommy is now up in heaven. She's an angel who will watch over all of us"  
  
"When is she coming back?"  
  
Sakura asked as she tilted her head cutely to the side.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura but.Mommy won't be coming back anytime soon.  
  
(SN: awwwwwww.that was so *sniff* sad)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(15 years later)  
  
"Princess Sakura? Princess Sakura where are you?"  
  
a lady who looked like in her 60s asked as she walked around the garden. She had been Sakura's nanny since the day Nadeshiko died and to Sakura, she was like a second mother.  
  
"Princess, if you don't stop playing games soon I'm going to have to tell King Fujitaka"  
  
She warned. She then heard a giggle.  
  
"nana, you know you would never do that"  
  
(SN: nana is the nickname Sakura calls her nanny. It kinda stuck ever since she was little)  
  
Naomi let out a grin.  
  
"You know me too well my child. Now would you mind telling me where you are?"  
  
"nope! You're gonna have to guess"  
  
came a voice. Naomi let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"you're just like your mother when she was that age"  
  
Suddenly she felt someone hug her from behind and she let out a surprise yelp.  
  
Sakura once again giggled.  
  
"you're so much fun to tease nana!"  
  
Naomi let out a laugh.  
  
"Now come on child, lunch is ready and your father and brother are waiting for us at the table"  
  
"OK! Lets go!"  
  
Sakura said as she grabbed Naomi and dragged her into the large palace.  
  
"Child! Slow down! We have to stop by your room first"  
  
Sakura stopped running and frowned.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"we have a guest who'll be joining us. It's Prince Allen from the Allentin Kingdom"  
  
"oh no, don't tell me father's at it again"  
  
Sakura whined as she walked into her room.  
  
"and what does Brother think about this one?"  
  
Naomi broke out into a smile.  
  
"You know your brother, he doesn't approve of any man who dares to come two feet from his beautiful sister"  
  
Sakura frowned  
  
"Well, if I'm so beautiful, why does he insist on calling me monster"  
  
Naomi let out a giggle.  
  
"He doesn't want all the compliments going to your head"  
  
"I still don't get though why daddy insist on me getting married before my 19th birthday"  
  
"well my dear, your father is getting old. He just want's what's best for his daughter. He want's you to know true love and experience it first hand"  
  
Sakura scrunched up her nose.  
  
"love? I've never been in love before. What's it like nana?"  
  
"well sweety, it's when you get this special feeling in the pit of your stomach, you feel as if you're walking on air. The world all of a sudden feels brighter and happier, and.lets just say it's the best feeling you'll ever experienced"  
  
"That's cool! I hope that someday I'll fall in love too"  
  
Naomi looked down at Sakura and smiled at her as she finished brushing her long auburn hair.  
  
"Don't worry my little princess, someday you'll fall in love, maybe sooner then you think. Now that I've finished brushing your hair, lets go!"  
  
Sakura then got up from her vanity and headed towards the door.  
  
"nana, I don't know but I have this gut feeling that this guy Allen is not the one for MEEE!!"  
  
Sakura screeched the last part when she felt herself slip on the wet hallway floor.  
  
"Princess!"  
  
Naomi yelled out as she rushed out the door. She then saw a young 19-year- old holding Sakura.  
  
"Are you alright.princess?"  
  
The young man asked politely. This was his first time coming face-to-face with her.  
  
"yes, I'm fine. Thank you for catching me"  
  
Sakura said, as she blushed a bit. She was embarrassed because of her clumsiness.  
  
Sakura then looked into his eyes, which were a deep amber color. Their intensity left her amazed.  
  
"I've never seen you around, what's your name?"  
  
"I just got transferred here, my name is Syaoran"  
  
"Syaoran.?"  
  
Sakura asked expecting him to tell her his last name too.  
  
Syaoran let out a chuckle.  
  
"I know this might sound weird princess."  
  
"Sakura"  
  
"Princess Sakura, but I don't know what's my last name is"  
  
"Why not? Don't you."  
  
"Princess! Are you alright?"  
  
Naomi asked as she came up to Sakura and Syaoran. She had decided to let them talk a bit but decide to step in, because if she didn't they'd never make it to the dining room on time.  
  
"Oh nana! I'm alright. Of course though, Thanks to Syaoran here"  
  
"Thank you Syaoran for catching her. now Sakura, we really have to get going"  
  
Sakura frowned a bit. She had wanted to stay here talking to Syaoran.  
  
"alright"  
  
she said reluctantly. She then turned to Syaoran and gave him one of her brightest smiles.  
  
"I'll see you around some other time"  
  
She then waved and she and Naomi continued down the hall.  
  
Syaoran stood in the hall with a blush creeping up into his cheeks. The princess was a lot beautiful then he ever could have imagined. He then shook his head vigorously to get her out of his head.  
  
'get real Syaoran, a princess would never love you, not in a million years!'  
  
he then continued to walk on to the servants' headquarters.  
  
~*To be continued*~  
  
SN: so what you ppl think of the first chapter? Good, bad? Should I continue or does it suck so bad I should just forget about it? well, pleaze review! Me luv getting reviews!! The more reviews, the faster I'll post up, cuz then I know ppl are actually reading and enjoying my fic. The less, the slower. Well, me hafta go finish my homework *muttering* stupid teachers! Curse you all damn teachers out there! Well, until next time see ya!  
  
~Starrie 


	2. Chapter 2

SN: hey everyone what's up? Well, thanks for all your reviews and liking this story, so I've decided to continue it ^_^ well, I don't have much to say other then read and review.pleaze!!!  
  
Love of a Cherry Blossom  
  
BY: Star Princess a.k.a. Starrie  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sakura was lying down in her room. It was after lunch and she had nothing better to do.  
  
'I don't have a good feeling about that Prince Allen. All throughout lunch he kept on giving me these strange looks. There's something else about him.I can't quiet figure out what though'  
  
"Hey kiddo, what ya doing?"  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"Hey Kero, finally awake?"  
  
"Ya bet! So.brought me anything?"  
  
Sakura smiled as she pointed to the pudding sitting on the table.  
  
"Sakura, you're the best!"  
  
Kero yelled as he immediately jumped into the pudding"  
  
Sakura giggled softly.  
  
"Keep on eating like that and soon enough I won't be able to hide you in my room"  
  
Sakura had met Kero when she was a 10 years old. Accidentally she had opened up the clow book in which she found in the castle's attic. With help from her best friends princess Tomoyo and lady Meiling, they were able to capture all the cards and return them back to the book (SN: the cards are clow cards not Sakura cards) Kero decided to stick around instead of going back into the book. Yue remained asleep and almost never came out unless called upon. Yukito, the son of a nobleman and Sakura's brother best friend was the human form of Yue.  
  
"Kero, I'm going out to the garden. If nana comes looking for me tell her I'm there"  
  
Naomi was the only one who knew about Kero and the Clow cards. That's because one day she caught Sakura talking to Kero. She decided to keep their secret.  
  
"Alright, bye Sakura!"  
  
Kero said in-between bites.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura walked out into the cool spring air. She breathed in deeply and admired the clear blue sky. She then walked up to where the Nadeshiko trees were along with the Sakura trees. She picked up a Nadeshiko flower and held it close to her cheek.  
  
"Mother.I miss you so much"  
  
She said as a tear escaped her face and landed on the flower.  
  
"I'm sure she's very proud of the wonderful young lady her daughter has grown up to be"  
  
Came a male voice from behind her. Sakura let out a gasp and immediately turned around. The young man had startled her.  
  
When she saw him she immediately knew who he was. She wiped her cheek and smiled.  
  
"Hi Syaoran"  
  
"I'm sorry if I startled you"  
  
"It's ok"  
  
"Well umm.I better go. Sorry for eavesdropping like that"  
  
"No! Stay.please?"  
  
Syaoran turned around to face her and had a questioningly look on his face.  
  
Sakura gave him a sheepish smile.  
  
"please? I guess I feel lonely."  
  
Suddenly she got a sad look on her face. She then started to speak really fast.  
  
"That is if you want, I mean you don't have to you probably have things to do which are a lot better then just sitting here and talking to me I mean who would want to."  
  
she stopped when she heard Syaoran chuckle  
  
"What's so funny!?"  
  
She asked will trying to look mad. This only made Syaoran laugh harder.  
  
"You!"  
  
"me?"  
  
Sakura couldn't help but think that Syaoran looked cute when he laughed.  
  
"of course I'll stay here with you princess. After all, as a worker in this castle, it's my job to keep my masters happy"  
  
Sakura frowned.  
  
"Ok, from this day on there's gonna be some new rules: 1. Stop calling me princess. I hate when people do that. nana does it all the time and I hate it. 2. I want you to talk to me as a friend, not because my dad's the king. And 3. Can we be friends? I'd like to get to know you better. Oh yeah, and if you don't want to that's ok with me. I don't want to force you to do something you don't want"  
  
Syaoran stood there in shock. In all of the other castles he had worked in, the princess had always been conceited (SN: Sapphie remember "I'm not conceited!" ^_^) and were mean. now this princess here was nothing like the rest. She seemed really nice.  
  
"well that's ok with me I guess"  
  
Syaoran said as he walked up to her  
  
"good!"  
  
Sakura said cheerfully. She then took a seat under the Sakura tree and motioned for Syaoran to take a seat next to her.  
  
"So.Princess, what would you like to talk about?"  
  
"What did I tell you about calling me princess?"  
  
"oh right, I'm sorry I meant.what's your name?"  
  
Sakura laughed.  
  
"I guess you don't have a good memory do you?"  
  
"don't forget I just got transferred here. Plus, everyone just calls you princess"  
  
"My name's Sakura"  
  
"Sakura.that's a pretty name. It means cherry blossom right?"  
  
"Yeah, they were my mom's favorite flowers. So what about you Syaoran? Where's your family?"  
  
Syaoran's eyes clouded over  
  
"I don't have a family"  
  
"how can you not? Everyone has a family"  
  
"I don't alright!"  
  
he yelled at her.  
  
Sakura put her head down so Syaoran couldn't see her eyes that were filling up with tears. Syaoran then realized the mistake he made and immediately regretted yelling at Sakura.  
  
"I'm sorry pri-I mean Sakura. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that"  
  
"It's ok"  
  
Sakura said as she lifted her head.  
  
"I shouldn't have been so nosy. It's your life and I'm practically a stranger to you."  
  
Syaoran then looked down at the ground.  
  
"Actually.ever since I can remember, I've never had a family"  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran with a shocked expression.  
  
"ever since I was 5 I've been going from castle to castle working. A lady I met at the first castle I worked in said that one day they found me in an abounded home and they took me in as a servant boy"  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran with sad eyes. She didn't know what she would do if she got separated from her family.  
  
"Have you ever tried looking for your family?"  
  
Syaoran gave a smirk  
  
"Yeah right, in a country like this? There are so many kingdoms all throughout the place. It would take a very long time to find my family. Who knows, maybe they're already dead."  
  
Sakura then got an idea.  
  
"I know! why don't I help you look for your family!"  
  
Syaoran then turned to look at her and gave her a cold glare. Sakura immediately felt small under his glare.  
  
"the past is the past. Leave it there!"  
  
He said to her a stern voice.  
  
He then got up from his seat  
  
"I have work to do.I'll see you around.princess"  
  
he then walked away.  
  
Sakura sat there trying to figure out what just happened.  
  
'Why is he so cold? He can be so nice one minute and so cold the next'  
  
Sakura then saw some peony flowers and smiled. She crawled up to the flowers, which was alongside the cherry blossom tree and admired their beauty.  
  
(SN: all you true fans out there know that Syaoran's favorite flowers are peonies)  
  
'I know! what better way to say I'm sorry then with a flower!'  
  
she then plucked one from the ground and held it close to her heart.  
  
'I'll give him this and tell him to forgive me'  
  
her smile widened and she made ran inside the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran was walking down the corridors of the castle.  
  
'nice going, now you've lost the only friend you've ever made'  
  
he told himself. He felt sorry for yelling at Sakura but at times, he couldn't control his sudden outburst. Especially when it came to talking about his family. In a way he didn't was to find them ever.  
  
'They abandoned me. That means they didn't want me to begin with. If they didn't want me then, what's going to make them want me now? I'll only end up hurting myself if I look for them. They."  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
Syaoran immediately turned around when he heard someone call his name. He saw a smiling Sakura making her way up to him. he smiled once he saw her.  
  
'now's the perfect time! Tell her you're sorry!'  
  
his mind screamed.  
  
"Sakura look, I'm."  
  
"you don't have to say anything"  
  
Sakura then started to blush a light pink. She removed her hand that was hidden behind her back.  
  
"here"  
  
She said as she handed him the peony that was in her hand.  
  
"what better way to say sorry then with flowers right?"  
  
she said.  
  
Syaoran blushed for this simple act of kindness  
  
"Peonies.how'd you know they were my favorite flowers?"  
  
Sakura giggled.  
  
"You seem like the type that might like them. Plus, they're also one of my favorites!"  
  
Syaoran smiled at her  
  
"Thank you.Sakura"  
  
he then took her hands into his and gave her a kiss on the back of her hand.  
  
Sakura blushed when he did this.  
  
"well.I-I-I gotta go so.see you around?"  
  
Sakura stuttered.  
  
"Sure why not"  
  
Syaoran said with a smile on his face. Sakura felt her blush deepend and immediately turned around and ran towards her room.  
  
Once inside she let out a content sigh. She was glad Syaoran wasn't mad at her.  
  
She then heard Naomi giggle. The blush immediately left her cheek and she turned to look at them.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
She asked confused  
  
"You child"  
  
Naomi said as she walked up to Sakura.  
  
"if I didn't know any better I'd say you were in love by the look in your face."  
  
Sakura felt her blush come back once again.  
  
"Nana! You know that's not true!"  
  
"So who is it my dear? The handsome prince from the Allentin (SN: not ALA- teen sapphie!!) Kingdom?"  
  
Sakura immediately shook her head vigirously.  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"then who is it?"  
  
"Nana! I'm not in love!"  
  
Naomi smiled.  
  
"Whoever he is, he's sure a lucky man to have captured your heart, which all your suitors can tell him it's a hard task."  
  
"Nana! Stop embarrassing me! I'm not in love!"  
  
"You'll soon realize you are my child"  
  
She then let out another giggle.  
  
'what's Nanan talking about. I'm not in love.at least no yet I don't think so.right?"  
  
and image of Syaoran then came into her mind which made her blush.  
  
"you're thinking about him!"  
  
Naomi yelled out.  
  
This only made Sakura blush.  
  
"Nana!"  
  
She cried as she threw a pillow at Naomi.  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
  
  
SN: so what you think so far? Liked it, hate it? review people pleaze! Me like reviews!! ^_^ well, I'm short for words right now so see ya! Next chapter will be up soon! (hopefully) it all depends on my stupid teachers and how much homework I get. Oh yeah, it also depends on how much reviews this story gets, the more the merrier!  
  
Bye for now!  
  
~Starrie* 


	3. Chapter 3

SN: hey everyone! Thanks again for reviewing this story and don't worry, it's a definite..I'm gonna continue on with this story! Oh yeah, but I need your opinion on something.would you pplz like to see some magic involved with the story line or no magic? I have a plot for both but I don't know which you prefer so tell me, you like fics that involve magic or should this one not involve magic? PLEAZE TELL ME!!!! the majority wins in this case. Well, read and review as alwayz!  
  
Love of a Cherry Blossom  
  
By: Star Princess a.k.a. Starrie  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Hey monster, pass the salad"  
  
..............  
  
"Hey monster, I said pass the salad!"  
  
.............  
  
"SAKURA!!!"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!"  
  
Sakura screamed as she jumped out of her seat. Touya just shook his head.  
  
"Is that anyway for a princess to act?"  
  
"shut up"  
  
Sakura said as she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Kids"  
  
Fujitaka said in a warning voice. He then turned to look at his daughter  
  
"Sakura, what's gotten into you? You haven't been acting like yourself lately"  
  
"oh nothing daddy"  
  
Sakura said as she played with her food.  
  
Fujitaka looked at his daughter with worry in his eyes. For the last 3 days she had been very quiet and barely smiled. Even when Tomoyo came to visit, she wasn't her usual self.  
  
'why haven't I seen him lately'  
  
Sakura wondered sadly.  
  
After the day she gave Syaoran the peony, they had talked a bit more and then 2 days, later, she didn't see him anymore. It was now the third day and she still hadn't seen him. She missed talking to him.  
  
"I'm not hungry, can I go to the garden daddy?"  
  
Fujitaka smiled at his daughter  
  
"You may"  
  
Sakura got up from her seat and made her way out of the dining room  
  
"great she leaves and still doesn't pass me my salad"  
  
Touya mumbled under his breath. Naomi excused herself from the table and went after Sakura.  
  
"What's wrong child?"  
  
She asked as she came up to her.  
  
"Oh nana, I miss him so much!"  
  
Naomi was confused.  
  
"Who do you miss? Prince Allen?"  
  
"No! I miss Sy."  
  
then Sakura remembered that as a princess, she wasn't allowed to become close with one of the servants  
  
"I just miss.a friend of mines"  
  
"oh! The one you like?"  
  
Naomi asked with a sly smile.  
  
"no! he's just my friend and I haven't seen him in a very long time"  
  
"Don't worry, you'll see him soon"  
  
Naomi then left to go back to the dining room and Sakura continued to go to the garden. She then took a seat and rested her head against the Sakura tree. She looked straight ahead and saw the wall that separated the palace from the outside.  
  
'I wish I could go into town on my own someday'  
  
but that was impossible. Sakura was the princess so she wasn't allowed to go without her brother, Naomi, Fujitaka, or several bodyguards.  
  
The last time she had gone out to town on her own was when she was 11 and then she was capturing the last clow card. Of course at that age she never cared about walking around town on her own.  
  
"I know you have beautiful eyes but try as you might, I don't think they're capable of burning holes through a wall that thick"  
  
Sakura heard a male voice say from behind her. a smile crept on her face as soon as she recognized who it was.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
She said happily as she got up and turned around. Unfortunately for her, she got tangled in her dress and ended up falling on top of Syaoran. This caught Syaoran by surprise and he fell down on the ground along with Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran I missed you so much!"  
  
Sakura said not letting go of him while they still were on the floor  
  
"ummm.Sakura."  
  
"Where were you I."  
  
"Sakura, ummm.breathing's becoming a issue here"  
  
Sakura then looked down and realized she was sitting down on his stomach. She blushed and immediately got off.  
  
"I'm so sorry!"  
  
"It's Ok"  
  
Syaoran said as he got up and dusted himself off.  
  
"Why haven't I seen you the last 3 days!"  
  
Sakura asked with a somewhat mad look on her face.  
  
"I have a five day vacation and I had something to do out of town for the last 3 days"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Sakura asked with a hurt expression on her face  
  
"I didn't think you'd care"  
  
"Of course I'd care! You're my friend"  
  
Syaoran then smiled at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, next time I'll tell you alright?"  
  
Sakura smiled at him  
  
"So, mind filling me in on what's so interesting about that wall?"  
  
"It's not the wall I was necessarily looking at. I was thinking about how great it would be to go out to town by myself. I've never been allowed to"  
  
"What? Never!?"  
  
Syaoran asked amazed. The town was always his favorite place. It was always filled with life.  
  
"Do you go by yourself?"  
  
"Yeah, everyday after I get off work"  
  
Sakura then go an idea and a smile lit up her face.  
  
"Can you take me?"  
  
Syaoran was about to say something when he immediately closed his mouth he had a reluctant look on his face.  
  
"I cant"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Sakura asked with a bit of sadness in her voice.  
  
"It's because.you're the princess. The guards will never allow us to go out of the castle together. Why don't you go out with Naomi instead?"  
  
"No.I'd then have to go with a bunch of guards and I don't want that"  
  
Sakura then got another great idea.  
  
"I'll be back in 2 minutes!"  
  
Before Syaoran could protest, She was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Sakura's bedroom)  
  
"So where you going?"  
  
"out"  
  
"out where?"  
  
Kero asked Sakura as he saw her go through her deck of clow cards.  
  
"here it is!"  
  
Sakura then showed Kero the mirror card  
  
"The mirror? What are you gonna."  
  
before he finished he saw two Sakura's in front of him. he then saw the real Sakura instruct the fake one to stay in bed and pretend she was sleeping.  
  
"Ok kiddo, what plan are you up to know?"  
  
"Kero, I want to go out to town, don't tell anybody, not even Nana!"  
  
"But Sakura! you don't even know your way around"  
  
"I don't, but Syaoran does"  
  
"And who the heck is Syaoran?"  
  
"My friend, now please Kero, don't say anything, I'll be back in two hours"  
  
Kero thought this over a bit and was about to deny when Sakura gave him her lethal puppy eye look"  
  
(SN: puppy eyes are da best! I do it all the time and end up getting my way ^_^)  
  
"Well, if your gonna get like that.2 hours! If you don't come in two hours I'm going to tell Naomi, oh yeah and when you come back you're gonna have to cook me a whole batch of sweets"  
  
"Thank you Kero!"  
  
Sakura said happily as she patted him on the forehead.  
  
She then took out the create card and told it to design her a dress that made her look as if she was a townswomen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(At the garden)  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
Syaoran turned and saw a women walk up to him. at first he didn't recognize her and then after a closer look.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"what do you think of my disguise? Now nobody will ever know I'm the princess!"  
  
"You look."  
  
Sakura saddened a bit  
  
"You don't like it?"  
  
She asked with a hint of hurt in her voice  
  
"No! you look.gorgeous"  
  
Sakura blushed at the compliment.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"umm.how are we going to get out of the castle?"  
  
Syaoran asked as he tried to look for a way around the wall.  
  
"We'll climb it"  
  
Sakura said as she went and started to climb the cherry blossom tree. She then swung from one of the branches to the top of the wall. Syaoran then did the same thing and then they ran towards town.  
  
"how did a princess like you ever learn to climb?"  
  
Syaoran asked amazed.  
  
"There's a lot about me you don't know. so where are we going to go?"  
  
Syaoran then led Sakura into the market place. Sakura was amazed by everything she saw. From the exotic birds that the merchants brought from different countries, all the way to the food that was cooked in small stands. She held onto Syaoran's arms and pointed to everything. She was so happy. Syaoran enjoyed seeing her this way.  
  
"That was so much fun! The Town Square is so big! I never."  
  
"Hi Syaoran"  
  
Sakura heard a voice say from behind her. she and Syaoran turned around upon hearing the females' voice.  
  
"hi Evelyn"  
  
Syaoran said dully.  
  
"You got company? That's to bad.I was hoping that maybe you'd like to come over my house and maybe."  
  
Evelyn left her words hanging there and gave him a seductive look.  
  
Syaoran just turned his back on her.  
  
"Evelyn can't you just leave me alone for once?"  
  
he asked coldly.  
  
"But Syaoran! We can make such a cute couple! What do you say? Why don't we try and become more then friends"  
  
Evelyn kept on talking and ignoring Sakura. This made Sakura feel angry. This girl here was hitting on Syaoran and she didn't like it one bit.  
  
"I never said you were my friend Evelyn and I don't think I'm your type."  
  
He then turned to look at Sakura  
  
"Come on, let's go"  
  
"ohhhhhh.now I understand. So she's your girlfriend right? Well, does she know about your past? Because if she does.don't you think she'd dump you in less then a second?"  
  
Syaoran then turned towards Evelyn and gave her a cold stare.  
  
"Mind your own damn business! My past is my own damn problems!"  
  
Evelyn backed down from under his glare. She then turned away from him and turned towards Sakura  
  
"A word of advice honey, don't let yourself be fooled by his sweet attitude. Syaoran may be the worlds greatest charmer, but sooner or later, he's bound to drop you as if you were some worthless piece of junk"  
  
with that said, she turned around and continues to walk away.  
  
Sakura stood there confused and mad at the same time. Why did that girl say that and how dare she talk about Syaoran that way!  
  
"Come on, let's head back to the palace"  
  
Syaoran said in an icy tone as he grabbed Sakura's arm and started to walk fast towards the palace. Sakura could clearly see the anger in his face.  
  
Once they got past the walls. Syaoran turned to her  
  
"I told you going into town was a bad idea! Don't _ever_ tell me to take you out again! Next time, find yourself someone else!"  
  
With that said he walked towards the servant's headquarters and left Sakura all teary-eyed at the garden.  
  
Sakura walked to her room with a sad expression.  
  
"Why is he so cold to me? I never did anything to him!"  
  
she said in-between sobs as she cried in her room.  
  
Luckily for her, Kero wasn't there so he didn't see her cry. She changed and then called back the mirror card. She laid down on her bed and sniffled a bit.  
  
'why is this hurting me so bad?'  
  
That night, she cried herself to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Sakura looked around her and saw nothing but the Sakura tree.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
There it was again. Someone was calling her name. A figure then came into view and she immediately recognized it. Her heart seemed to be doing cartwheels and she felt the all too familiar blush creeping up upon her cheeks.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
She called out as she waved towards him.  
  
Syaoran saw her and smiled. He then ran to her and embraced her in a tight embrace.  
  
"I've missed you so much"  
  
he whispered into her ear.  
  
Sakura laid her head down on his chest  
  
"I've missed you too"  
  
She answered. She then stared into his forever-loving eyes  
  
"Syaoran, I."  
  
"Shhhh"  
  
Syaoran said as he placed a finger over her lips.  
  
"I love you Sakura"  
  
he said to her. Sakura felt so happy she couldn't believe this was happening. A smile crept upon her face.  
  
"I love you too"  
  
She said back. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted up her head to meet his and then.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
her eyes flew open.  
  
"That was strange"  
  
Sakura thought as she sat up in bed. She then thought back to the dream and a blush made its way up to her face again. She felt as if butterflies were dancing inside her stomach. She then remembered what Naomi had told her.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
.it's when you get this special feeling in the pit of your stomach, you feel as if you're walking on air. The world all of a sudden feels brighter and happier, and.lets just say it's the best feeling you'll ever experience.  
  
~*End Of Flashback*~  
  
a smile crept up on her face.  
  
'Could I be.in love?'  
  
She thought. Her smile grew bigger once she realized what her answer was  
  
'Yes.I am. I'm in love with.Syaoran'  
  
she then laid back on her bed feeling happy. She then drifted off into a peaceful sleep with a smile on her face and with a picture of Syaoran in her mind...  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
SN: so, Sakura just figured out that she's in love. Well, she'll also learn about the pain that love can bring. Oh yeah, and should I keep Evelyn in the story line? I dunno. Well anywayz, this chapter really had nothing important, just lets you see how mysterious Syaoran's life really is. Anywayz, about the should I include magic yes or no, tell me cuz I want to do it before I post up the next chapter. The faster you guys will come up with an answer, the faster I'll be able to post up the next chapter so pleaze tell me which one you want, ok? Well, see ya next chapter, don't forget to review, bye!  
  
~Starrie 


	4. chapter 4

SN: hey everyone! Well, here I am with chapter 4 of my fic. Again, thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them ^_^ anywayz, many ppl thought I should add magic to this fic so what I'm gonna do is combine my magic plot along with my non-magic plot to form one plot, get it? Well, I'm stumped for words right now so lemme shut up and let you read. As always please review!  
  
Love of a Cherry Blossom  
  
By: Star Princess a.k.a. Starrie  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"So which dress are you gonna wear to tonight's ball?"  
  
Tomoyo asked as she held up two of her latest designs.  
  
"This pink one would look really nice on you but at the same time, this white one here's very pretty and will give you a more—are you even listening to me?"  
  
Tomoyo asked as she put both of the dresses down on the bed.  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
Sakura asked cluelessly as she came out of her trance. Tomoyo let out a sigh and sat next to her.  
  
"Ok what is it?"  
  
"It's nothing"  
  
Sakura answered. She had a feeling that if she told Tomoyo, she might not understand her situation. After all, how do you tell your best friend that you, a princess, have fallen in love with a servant boy?  
  
"Really Tomoyo, it's nothing I….."  
  
"Hey you two, I'm here!"  
  
Meiling said cheerfully as she walked into the room. She was wearing a long red dress and her black hair was hanging loosely at her shoulders.  
  
"So what are you two doing?"  
  
She asked a she took a seat next to them.  
  
"Just here trying to see if I can get Sakura to tell me what's wrong with her"  
  
"Yeah Sakura, I've been meaning to ask you that too. You haven't been your usual self lately"  
  
"It's nothing you two! It's just this whole find-a-suitor-before-my- nineteenth-birthday thing is becoming very stressful"  
  
Meiling rolled her eyes  
  
"You're telling me? I'm betrothed to some prince that I've never met in my entire life! My stupid family and their agreements, why did they have to include me?"  
  
Meiling muttered the last part madly.  
  
"and you know what the worst part is? Nobody even knows if he's alive! He was kidnapped by god-knows-who when he was a baby. His family still insists on that he's alive so, if he doesn't show up for the day the wedding is set, the betrothal is off!"  
  
Meiling then go all starry-eyed.  
  
"Then I'll be free to marry Nicholas (SN: I'm stumped for names..…) And my parents can't say nothing about it!"  
  
Sakura let out a giggle.  
  
"Do your parents know you're seeing him?"  
  
"Yes, I told them. And unless this prince shows up, which I very much doubt, I'm gonna keep on seeing him"  
  
"You know what I've heard? The kingdom, ummmm…...I forgot the name, but you know, the one you're betrothed to"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
Meiling asked curiously as she listened closely to what Tomoyo was saying.  
  
"I heard my mother commenting to one of the queens that the family is going to every kingdom in the whole country in hopes of finding the baby prince that was kidnapped"  
  
"But how is that possible?"  
  
Sakura asked confused  
  
"I mean, they kidnapped the baby when he was like 2 and now he's like what, 18-19? They would never recognize him!"  
  
"You know, it's rumored that the royal family of that kingdom has magical powers, kinda like your family Sakura. I think that's why my parents insist on me getting married to the prince from there."  
  
"Really? That's amazing"  
  
Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah and..…"  
  
(SN: hehehehe…..gossip ^_^ me luv it!)  
  
KNOCK-KNOCK  
  
"Come in Nana!"  
  
Sakura called out and continued to listen to Meiling.  
  
KNOCK-KNOCK  
  
"Nana, you can come in"  
  
Still nothing. Sakura then got up from her seat and went to open the door.  
  
"Nana, you know you don't have to kn..…"  
  
She let out a gasp when she realized who it was  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
He was standing there with a tray of tea.  
  
"Naomi had to go and do something. I saw her in the hall and she told me to bring this to your room"  
  
He said in a tone that seemed to be saying I'm only here because I have to.  
  
"You can put it on the table"  
  
Sakura said sadly as she moved away from the door and sat back down.  
  
Syaoran then put down the tray, gave a polite bow to the girls and headed towards the door.  
  
"Syaoran wait"  
  
Sakura said as she got up from her seat. She headed towards the door.  
  
"Can I talk to you later?"  
  
She asked quietly with a faint blush on her cheeks. Syaoran avoided her eyes, knowing to well that if he looked into them, he might've given in.  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Sakura asked sadly.  
  
"If it has something to do about that day, I….."  
  
"I'm helping out on setting up the ball"  
  
"So ummmm…..maybe I can talk to you after you get off work?"  
  
Sakura asked hopefully. Syaoran frowned.  
  
"Yeah maybe"  
  
He then turned his back on her and continued down the hall..…  
  
"Hey Sakura, you there?"  
  
Meiling called out from her seat. Sakura had stayed rooted near the door. She seemed to come back to reality once hearing Meiling's voice.  
  
"So what were you talking about with that guy?"  
  
"oh nothing!"  
  
Sakura answered Tomoyo, yet she knew Tomoyo hadn't bought that excuse.  
  
"You know, for a servant boy, he's really hot"  
  
Meiling said. she then nudged Sakura.  
  
"To bad he's not a prince, right?"  
  
She said as she winked at Sakura. Sakura started to blush.  
  
"What are you talking about!?"  
  
"Oh come on! who are you trying to fool! I saw the way you looked at him, it was so obvious!"  
  
"Actually for the first time, Meiling's not exaggerating"  
  
Tomoyo added in. Sakura then decided it wouldn't hurt to tell her friends the truth. After all, they knew about Kero and the clow cards and they were her best friends in the world.  
  
"If I tell you, you have to promise you'll keep it a secret!"  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling inched closer to hear what Sakura had to say…  
  
"I-I-I think that I-I've falleninlovewithSyaoran!"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo asked confused.  
  
Sakura took in a deep breath  
  
"I'm…..in love..…with…..Syaoran"  
  
Suddenly, Tomoyo and Meiling became very serious.  
  
"You're kidding…right?"  
  
Meiling asked hopefully.  
  
"No, I'm not"  
  
"Sakura, you know that a relationship with him is impossible. He's a servant and you're a….."  
  
"I know, I know! I'm a damn PRINCESS!!! Why the hell does everyone have to remind me of that!!!"  
  
Sakura asked as she stood up and started to pace around her room.  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo exchanged surprised looks. It was very rarely whenever Sakura used words such as 'damn' and 'hell' she only used them when she was _really_ mad or really frustrated.  
  
"for the first time in my life, I learn to love and what happens? This stupid class structure and all those stupid laws are put upon us!"  
  
"Don't worry Sakura. Maybe it's just a crush. You'll get over it"  
  
"No Tomoyo. It's not _just_ a crush. Would you call the love you have for Eriol _just_ a crush?"  
  
Tomoyo blushed.  
  
"No. I knew he and I were meant to be since the first time I saw him.  
  
"Exactly! And that's the way I feel!"  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling didn't know what to do to help Sakura. they could see that this was complicated for her.  
  
"Maybe you…"  
  
"Hi girls!"  
  
Naomi said as she walked into Sakura's room.  
  
"Did Syaoran come by to give you the tea?"  
  
Sakura blushed a bit at the mention of his name.  
  
"Yes Nana"  
  
Meiling then nudged Tomoyo.  
  
"Yup, she's in love. Just look at her. just mention his name and she gets that goofy look on her face"  
  
Tomoyo giggled softly because she knew it was true.  
  
After they talked with Naomi for awhile, Tomoyo and Meiling had to head back home and get ready for the ball. Sakura also had to get ready. She really wasn't looking forward to the ball though. It was a tradition that every year, one of the kingdoms had to hold the summer ball and this year, it was the Kinomoto kingdom. Sakura knew that many suitors were gonna be there trying to win her heart.  
  
She let out a smirk.  
  
If only they knew that her heart had already been taken. And it wasn't taken by no prince, but by a simple young man who went by the name of Syaoran…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(That night at the ball)  
  
Sakura let out an exasperated sigh as she paced back and forth in her room. She didn't really wanna go down to the ballroom.  
  
"well you gonna go or not?"  
  
Kero asked as he watched Sakura walk around the room.  
  
"I don't know Kero. I have to but I don't want to"  
  
"then don't go"  
  
"But father and Touya will get mad and probably sent Nana here so she can bring me down"  
  
"Well then, if you don't wanna go for yourself, go for me!"  
  
Kero said with a happy smile on his face. He knew that he was missing out on the best sweets that were probably there right now.  
  
"Awwww…come one Sakura, go and bring me some? Please? Pretty please?"  
  
Kero said as he made his best impression of puppy dog eyes.  
  
Sakura giggled.  
  
"Ok, only for you though"  
  
She then opened her door and headed down the ballroom…  
  
(Inside the ballroom)  
  
Sakura walked in and saw the dance floor filled with dancing people. Tomoyo was dancing and laughing with Eriol while Meiling was seated at a nearby table with Nicholas Sakura started to make her way to Meiling when all of a sudden a guy stepped in front of her.  
  
"Hello princess Sakura"  
  
the young man said as he gave a bow.  
  
"May I have this dance with such a beautiful lady"  
  
Sakura didn't know the guy and really wanted to say no.  
  
"Ummm…actually, my friends are expecting me and ummm…I gotta go"  
  
she then quickly made her way around him and started to walk fast towards Meiling. Maybe a little too fast that she didn't realize where she was going. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong-arms held her by the shoulders.  
  
"Princess, next time, try keeping your eyes straight ahead instead of to the side"  
  
The young man said  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I—Syaoran!"  
  
Sakura said when she realized who had stopped her.  
  
To Sakura, he looked more handsome then ever. He was wearing a black dress suit and his hair was neatly combed back instead of its usual messiness. Sakura had to admit though, she liked his hair messy. It gave him a cute boyish look. With his hair the way it was now, he looked mature. His eyes though, always remained the same amber color that Sakura could stare in forever.  
  
"What's the matter? Don't like my outfit?"  
  
Syaoran asked with a smile on his lips. Sakura couldn't help but smile too. He seemed a lot happier right now then when he was earlier today.  
  
"no, It's just that you look different"  
  
"in a good way or bad way?"  
  
"ummmm…..in a good way!"  
  
Sakura answered back. Syaoran laughed.  
  
"Thank you…..Sakura"  
  
Sakura felt happy inside when she heard him call her by her name and not refer to her as princess.  
  
"ummmm…..I'll be off work in a few minutes, want to meet outside?"  
  
Syaoran asked reluctantly.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Sakura answered a little to eager.  
  
"well, I gotta go work. I'll see you in five minutes at the garden?"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Sakura answered cheerfully.  
  
Syaoran then gave her one last smile and then went back to work. Sakura felt as though she was walking on air.  
  
"Well aren't you happy!"  
  
Meiling exclaimed as Sakura walked up to the table.  
  
"and what do we owe this happiness too? Was it that a special someone is speaking to you now?"  
  
Meiling asked with a sly smile on her face.  
  
"I'm so happy he's no longer mad!"  
  
Sakura answered happily.  
  
"Damn, If you ask me, that guy has worst mood swings then a girl."  
  
"But he can be so sweet Meiling!"  
  
Sakura then gave a content smile and couldn't wait for the next five minutes to hurry up. 'Maybe this ball won't be so bad after all'  
  
She thought happily…..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Somewhere where I don't even know where -_-;;;)  
  
A woman who was dressed completely in black came up to a man that was sitting. She gave a polite bow.  
  
"Master, it seems as if my plan worked"  
  
"No it hasn't"  
  
A loud voice rang throughout the dark room.  
  
"You were only able to separate them for a while and now they're back together"  
  
The girl gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"I don't know how it all came to this. What we did 16 years ago was meant so nothing like this would ever occur!"  
  
"Yes, I know. It seems though as if we're playing against destiny here."  
  
The women frowned.  
  
"And how are we supposed to beat it?"  
  
The man gave and evil smirk.  
  
"We mess around with it"  
  
He then got up form his throne and headed towards a portal.  
  
"I have some business to attend to. You….."  
  
"I know, I know, you don't have to tell me but, why do I have to play the part of a peasant while you get to be the almighty……"  
  
The man gave an evil chuckle and walked up to the girl.  
  
"Don't worry, you're time will come. Just be patient and do as you are told"  
  
He then walked back to the portal and stepped in……  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was sitting down on a bench in the garden, waiting for Syaoran to show up.  
  
"Hey Sakura!"  
  
Kero called out happily as he flew up to her.  
  
"Kero? What are you doing here!? I thought I told you to stay in my room!"  
  
"Yeah well…...you didn't bring me the sweets you promised!"  
  
"Kero, I…..."  
  
"Who are you talking too?"  
  
Sakura gasped as soon as she recognized the voice. Kero just froze and fell to the ground pretending he was a doll.  
  
"Oh hi Syaoran! No-I-I-I wasn't talking to anyone! It was all just probably your imagination"  
  
She then gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"Oh yeah? And what's this?"  
  
Syaoran then bend down and picked Kero up in his hands. He turned it around, examining every little detail.  
  
'why does this look so familiar?'  
  
"Kero?"  
  
Syaoran asked out loud. Sakura gasped.  
  
"h-h-how do you know about….."  
  
"Yeah kid! How'd you know about me Huh?"  
  
Kero asked as he flew out of Syaoran's hand and sat down on Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"It _is_ you! Then that means that you are…..of course! Why didn't I see it before!"  
  
"Syaoran, what are you talking about?"  
  
Sakura asked confused. Syaoran smiled at her.  
  
"We've met before"  
  
"We have?"  
  
"Watch"  
  
(SN: hehehe…three W's…..*crickets chirping* ok, don't worry, me weird like that -_-;)  
  
Syaoran then put his hand to his neck and took something out. He then put his hand in front of his face and closed his eyes in concentration. In a few seconds, a sword materialized in his hands.  
  
As soon as Sakura saw the sword she recognized it.  
  
"You're that kid! You're that mysterious kid who always helped me in capturing the Clow cards and changing them into Sakura cards!  
  
(SN: I changed my mind…..the cards will be Sakura cards)  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
"but why did you always keep your identity a secret from all of us?"  
  
Syaoran shrugged.  
  
"I guess I didn't want you know who I was"  
  
Sakura gave a sad smile.  
  
"I always wondered how you were doing. After you helped me transform the last two cards, you disappeared and I never saw you again until now. I didn't even get to say thank you"  
  
"Ok I know this is like a little reunion for you two but, WHERE'S THE SWEETS YOU PROMISED ME SAKURA!!"  
  
"Here you go stuffed Animal"  
  
Syaoran then tossed a bag of chocolates toward Kero. Sakura raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You carry a bag of chocolates with you?"  
  
Syaoran gave a sheepish grin.  
  
"What can I say? It's a weakness"  
  
Sakura giggled and then turned to Kero.  
  
"Go back to my room before anyone else sees you"  
  
"OK!"  
  
Kero said happily as he grabbed his chocolates and headed towards Sakura's room.  
  
"He never changed did he?"  
  
Syaoran asked as he took a seat next to Sakura on the bench. Sakura giggled.  
  
"Nope. He's still the same old Kero"  
  
they were then quiet for a while. Sakura then heard a slow waltz come from the open windows of the ballroom. She then blushed while remembering what Tomoyo had told her about this waltz.  
  
She had said that this waltz was meant to be danced with the person you'd love for eternity.  
  
Sakura immediately got up from her seat and stood in front of Syaoran.  
  
"Dance with me? Please?"  
  
She asked pleadingly.  
  
"I'm not much of a dancer"  
  
Syaoran said while trying to avoid her eyes.  
  
"Oh come on! I'll teach you."  
  
Before Syaoran could say no, Sakura grabbed his hands and made him stand up.  
  
"Now all you have to do is put your hand here and I'll put my hand there and then, follow my lead"  
  
Syaoran blushed when Sakura placed his hands on her waist. She then started to count the steps but Syaoran wasn't concentrating. He was to busy admiring her.  
  
'She looks so beautiful under the moonlight'  
  
He thought while blushing.  
  
"Syaoran! Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Huh? Y-yeah I am"  
  
"ok, then in that case…..you lead now"  
  
"uhhh…..you mind explaining again?"  
  
Syaoran asked with a sheepish smile…..  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
Sakura said as she playfully slapped him in the arm.  
  
(a few minutes later)  
  
"That was fun!"  
  
Sakura said happily as they stopped dancing.  
  
"If you call me stepping on your foot ten million times fun then yeah"  
  
"For a beginner you weren't that bad"  
  
"Who you trying to kid?"  
  
Syaoran said as he gave her a grin.  
  
Sakura laughed at him. Don't worry, I'll teach you better another day"  
  
Again, silence overcame both of them.  
  
"Syaoran…..can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Sakura blushed. She couldn't believe she was about to say it.  
  
"Syaoran, I-I-I lo….."  
  
"SAKURA!"  
  
Syaoran and Sakura turned around and found Tomoyo running to where they were.  
  
"There you were! I was looking all over for you!"  
  
"Hi Tomoyo!"  
  
Sakura called out happily.  
  
"Your dad and….."  
  
"Tomoyo you remember that mysterious kid that helped me capture the cards?"  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura confused.  
  
"Yeah, but we haven't seen him since you transformed the last card"  
  
"well guess what? Syaoran was that mysterious boy!"  
  
Tomoyo then turned to face Syaoran.  
  
"You have magic too!?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"KAWAII!!! You and Sakura both have magic!!!"  
  
Syaoran looked at Tomoyo as she had just gone out of her mind. Sakura just smiled.  
  
"That's typical Tomoyo"  
  
She said to Syaoran.  
  
"Tomoyo, what were you going to tell me?"  
  
Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Your dad wants you to come to the ballroom. Prince Allen just arrived and is asking for you"  
  
Sakura frowned at the mention of his name.  
  
"Can't you tell my dad that I'm sleeping or something?"  
  
"No, he already saw you at the ball so that wouldn't work"  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
Sakura mumbled under her breath. She wanted to stay out here with Syaoran. Especially now since she was about to tell him her feelings.  
  
"You should go, your family's expecting you. Plus, I have to go back to work"  
  
"You do?"  
  
Sakura asked sadly.  
  
"Yeah, so why don't you just go"  
  
"when can I see you again?"  
  
Sakura asked hopefully.  
  
Syaoran thought for a while.  
  
"How about we meet here tomorrow after lunch?"  
  
"great!"  
  
Sakura said happily.  
  
"In that case then, I better get going. Bye Syaoran!"  
  
Sakura called out as she and Tomoyo went back towards the ballroom.  
  
"Bye Syaoran! See you next time!"  
  
Tomoyo called out.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Syaoran called out to both girls. He smiled at himself. At least things were a lot better between him and Sakura now. He felt bad for treating her so coldly earlier that day.  
  
'she's very fragile…..just like her name'  
  
he then smiled again and went back to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So what were you two doing?"  
  
Tomoyo asked slyly as they entered the ballroom. Sakura blushed  
  
"Nothing, we just talked…..and danced"  
  
"how kawaii!"  
  
"What's so kawaii?"  
  
(SN: kawaii means cute for slow pplz out there)  
  
Allen asked as he came up from behind both girls.  
  
Allen was tall and one of the most handsome prince in the country. He had icy blue eyes and dark black hair. Although he had his eyes set on Sakura, Sakura didn't want to have nothing to do with him.  
  
"Hi Allen"  
  
Sakura said dully. Tomoyo left them and went back to Eriol.  
  
"You want to dance?"  
  
"Not really"  
  
"Come on, let's go"  
  
He then pulled her to dance floor and Sakura could do nothing but go along…..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran stood at the doorway of the kitchen looking out at the ballroom. He saw Sakura dancing with a guy and he felt his blood boil.  
  
'why can't it be me out there?'  
  
he thought madly. He then turned his back on the dance floor and went back into the kitchen. There was no use in wishing, wishes never came true and he would be stuck in the life of peasantry forever. There was no way a princess would ever learn to love him…..if only he knew how wrong he was……..  
  
~*To be continued*~  
  
  
  
SN: so what you pplz think? I wonder whom the evil persons is. hmmm……...I know!! (but you don't *evil grin*) but some of you might have guessed it…..anywayz, what you think of this chapter? Now both S+S know a little bit more about each other! I wonder what'll happen to them next chapter? Maybe they will………hehehehehe…not telling *snicker* well, as alwayz, please review! I'll post the next chapter soon! 


	5. Chapter 5

SN: hi everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews!! I'm so happy with the way this story's going!!! Well, without further ado…..here's chapter 5…..enjoy!!! ^_^  
  
Love of a Cherry Blossom  
  
BY: Starrie  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"You seem very happy today darling"  
  
Fujitaka said to his daughter during lunch. Sakura just smiled at her dad in-between bites.  
  
"Did something happen yesterday night that you're so happy about?"  
  
Naomi asked with a sly smile on her face. Sakura turned red.  
  
'I swear, at times it seems as Nana can read my mind!'  
  
"No nothing"  
  
Sakura said while giving a nervous laugh.  
  
"And why don't I believe that?"  
  
Touya asked suspiciously. Sakura kicked her brother from under the table.  
  
"So did you talk to Prince Allen yesterday night?"  
  
Fujitaka asked. Sakura frowned.  
  
"Yeah, ever since he arrived he wouldn't leave me alone"  
  
"He's a good man. He'll make a good husband for you"  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
"No he wouldn't"  
  
"Why not? I thought you liked him?"  
  
Naomi asked confused. Sakura shook her head again.  
  
"No! Allen well…..he's not my type"  
  
"Then who is the mysterious guy that you seemed to have fallen in love with?"  
  
Sakura turned beet-red.  
  
"My little princess has fallen in love? With who?"  
  
Fujitaka asked while smiling.  
  
"Nobody!…..ummm…..can I be excused?"  
  
"What's the rush monster?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
Sakura snapped at her brother.  
  
"Daddy can I?"  
  
"Sure sweety"  
  
Sakura then got up from her seat and headed towards the garden….  
  
"My little girl is all grown-up"  
  
Fujitaka said as he watched Sakura's descending figure.  
  
"She's grown up to be just like her mother, beautiful and kind-hearted"  
  
Naomi said while smiling. Fujitaka saddened a bit  
  
"I miss Nadeshiko so much"  
  
Naomi then patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"We all do. She was like my little sister to me. I think about her everyday."  
  
"Dad, Naomi, why do you insist on Sakura getting married before her nineteenth birthday?"  
  
Touya asked.  
  
"Son, I'm getting old. In a few more years, you will be king. I want your sister to have a secure place before that."  
  
"Before your mother died Touya, she made me promise to do everything in my power to see you sister happy. Nadeshiko wanted her daughter to know how great love can be"  
  
Naomi said. Touya gave a sigh. He knew that someday it would come, a stranger would come and take away his little sister. He never thought it would be so soon though…..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura saw Syaoran seated at a bench in the garden. She had a smile on her lips and decided to sneak up on him. She was a few inches away when…..  
  
"There's no use in sneaking up on me, I can sense your aura you know"  
  
Sakura stood there confused.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Close your eyes and concentrate"  
  
Sakura followed his directions and after a few seconds, she sensed something…..Green?  
  
The aura was strong, yet gentle. She then opened her eyes and saw Syaoran was the owner of that aura. She smiled at him.  
  
"I can sense your aura…..it's green"  
  
Syaoran chuckled softly.  
  
"Yeah and yours is pink…..it resembles you quite well"  
  
They were quiet for a minute when Sakura decided to speak up.  
  
"Syaoran…..can I talk to you…..About something?"  
  
Sakura said while looking at the ground, blushing a bit.  
  
"Oh, is it what you were going to tell me yesterday night?"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Can we go to my room though? We'll have more privacy there"  
  
Syaoran looked reluctant  
  
"I don't know…..if somebody sees me in there, you and me both will be in trouble"  
  
"Nobody will see us…..what I need to tell you is important and I can't out here"  
  
Syaoran sat there thinking for a while and then got up from his seat.  
  
"I-I-I guess….."  
  
He answered reluctantly.  
  
"Great!"  
  
Sakura said happily as she grabbed his hand and headed towards her room…..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So………...what is it?"  
  
Syaoran asked curiously as he watched Sakura pace around her room nervously. Sakura then stopped but she kept her back to Syaoran.  
  
"I don't know if what I'm about to do is the right thing but……..I feel as if you have a right to know and I can't keep it inside of me any longer."  
  
Syaoran was now more confused then ever.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Promise me you wont hat me after I tell you…..that you and I still can remain friends"  
  
"Sakura I….."  
  
"Promise me………please?"  
  
Her voice was cracking with tears she was trying to hold back. Just the thought of Syaoran hating her for life was like driving a knife through her heart. Syaoran realized she was close to tears and wanted to comfort her so badly. Yet, he held himself back thinking that she wouldn't want his comfort.  
  
"I promise"  
  
"Alright"  
  
She then took a deep breath to calm herself down.  
  
"Syaoran……..I've……..Fallen in love with you"  
  
Sakura then kept quiet waiting for his reaction. She didn't dare turn around; she was too frightened to find out that he didn't love her back.  
  
Syaoran in the mean time sat there in shock. Not even in his wildest dreams would he have imagined that Sakura would love him. He had loved her since the first day he saw her but never imagined she would return his feelings. He was brought back to reality when he heard a soft whimper.  
  
"I knew it…..You don't love me like I love you….."  
  
Sakura said in just above a whisper.  
  
Syaoran then stood up from his seat and walked to where she was. He then turned her around gently so that she would face him. He put his hand under her chin and lifted up her head so she could be at eye-level with him. With his fingers he wiped away the tears that were falling from her emerald eyes.  
  
"You're right…..I don't"  
  
(SN: hehehe….maybe I should end it here…..*evil grin*)  
  
…………….  
  
……………..  
  
…………….  
  
…………….  
  
……………..  
  
……………..  
  
…………….  
  
…………………  
  
……………….  
  
……………..  
  
…………….  
  
……………..  
  
……………….  
  
…………  
  
…………..  
  
(SN: ~*To Be Continued*~ …………..NOT!!! ….hehehe….got ya ^_~)  
  
  
  
Sakura closed her eyes in pain. She then pulled her arms away, this only caused Syaoran to tighten his grip on her.  
  
"Sakura…..I love you more then you can ever imagine"  
  
(SN: come on!!! you really thought I was that mean to make Syaoran not luv Sakura???? what type of person do you pplz think I am!!!!!?????)  
  
Sakura then stopped trying to pull away from him and looked into his deep amber eyes. Her lips formed into a smile once she saw love in them. Love meant only for her. Her smile then turned into a frown and she pretended to have a mad look on her face.  
  
"You tricked me! I thought you were gonna say you didn't love me!"  
  
Syaoran gave a light chuckle. You should've seen the look on your face.  
  
Sakura then gave him a glare and turned her back on him again.  
  
"Awwwww……..come on Sakura, I was only kidding!"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Sakura said while pretending to still be mad.  
  
Syaoran in the other hand thought she was really mad at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I swear! How can I make it up to you?"  
  
Sakura then gave an evil smile. She then turned to look at him.  
  
"A kiss might help….."  
  
"Oh really? You mean this?"  
  
Syaoran then brought her closer to him and gave her a kiss on the lips. Sakura was happy inside. This had been her plan all along. Neither wanted the moment to end. Suddenly….  
  
"Sakura darling, your father said that—OH MY DEAR LORD! Syaoran! Get away from her right this instant!!"  
  
Naomi yelled out angrily.  
  
Immediately Syaoran and Sakura separated upon hearing Naomi's voice.  
  
"Nana, it's not what you think I….."  
  
"Oh I know exactly what happened here child and don't you try to cover up for him!"  
  
Naomi then turned to look at Syaoran.  
  
"You're in serious trouble young man. How dare you kiss the princess against her will? There's no doubt that king Fujitaka will here about this!!!"  
  
"But Nana, I….."  
  
"Sakura stop trying to cover up for him, and as for you…..OUT!!!"  
  
Just when Syaoran was about to leave Sakura held his hand.  
  
"He's not going anywhere Nana"  
  
"But child he….."  
  
"He did nothing wrong! I kissed him!"  
  
Naomi now looked at Sakura with shock in her face.  
  
"Nana…..the person I've loved all this time hasn't been prince Allen, it's been Syaoran. I've finally decided to tell him how I feel and he told me that he loved me back"  
  
Naomi now looked more surprised then ever. She then went back to the door, made sure the door was closed and locked and then walked back to the couple.  
  
"So Syaoran here was the young man that you loved?"  
  
Naomi asked more calmly now.  
  
"Yes"  
  
Sakura answered while not letting go of Syaoran's hand.  
  
"And what about you Syaoran?"  
  
"I love her more then life itself."  
  
Naomi smiled at Syaoran.  
  
"Good…..You'd be dumb if you didn't love someone as wonderful as Sakura"  
  
it was now Sakura's turn to be surprised.  
  
"Nana…..do you mean that….."  
  
Naomi gave a deep sigh and stood up from where she was seated.  
  
"I've known Syaoran for some time now and seen what a wonderful person he can be. Sakura, before your mom passed away she told me to make sure you were happy and that you'd learn to love someone other then your family. Well, it seems as you have found love. I would never go against your mothers' final wish….  
  
That's why I'm not going to say anything to your father or brother"  
  
"Really Nana!?"  
  
Sakura asked happily. Before Naomi could answer, Sakura embraced her in a tight hug.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
She said happily. Naomi smiled.  
  
"You're welcome my child…..Seeing you happy is all worth it"  
  
After they separated Syaoran looked at Naomi.  
  
"Thank you Naomi"  
  
"Well son, don't just stand there! Give this old lady a hug too!"  
  
Syaoran then smiled and went to embrace Naomi.  
  
"Take good care of her, she's very delicate…..Just like her name"  
  
"I will, I promise"  
  
Syaoran answered as he hugged her.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you two alone for now. But always make sure that nobody sees you two together because if someone does….."  
  
Naomi then turned and gave Syaoran a worried look.  
  
"They'll kill you"  
  
Sakura gasped upon hearing this.  
  
"They will?"  
  
She asked while trying to hold back her tears. She didn't know what she would do if anything ever happened to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran gave her hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be careful"  
  
Naomi then turned to head back to the door.  
  
"Well, I have to go. Bye you two!"  
  
She called out as she left the room…..  
  
"Syaoran……..maybe this wasn't such a good idea"  
  
Sakura said with fear in her voice.  
  
Syaoran frowned.  
  
"Is this about the law?"  
  
Sakura nodded her head in response. She couldn't imagine life without Syaoran. She didn't know how she was able to all these past years.  
  
"But my father want's me to marry a prince and I don't want too!……..I want to be with you"  
  
Syaoran smiled when Sakura said this.  
  
"And I want to be with you. How about we worry about that later though? For now, let's just be happy that we're together"  
  
Syaoran then stood up.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I have to go back to work"  
  
"Can we meet later tonight at the garden?"  
  
Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Why don't we turn that into our meeting area?"  
  
"Great! Then I'll see you tonight"  
  
Sakura then walked up to Syaoran and gave him a good-bye kiss.  
  
"I'll see you later"  
  
He called out as he closed the door behind him….  
  
Sakura fell on her bed ecstatic. Things had turned out better then she could have expected…..  
  
A few minutes later, Sakura heard a knock on her door. She opened it but only found a single white envelope on the floor. She looked left and right of the hallway but saw no one there. She then picked up the envelope and walked back into her room. She unfolded a piece of paper and read it:  
  
Dear Princess Sakura,  
  
So you want to know more about dear Syaoran's past don't you? Well what if I tell you that I know many things about him? Many things that I bet he would never even dream of telling you? Can you believe that? Syaoran, keeping secrets from you!? If I were you princess, I wouldn't trust him. He's only with you so he can get what he wants. Once he's done with you, he'll throw you away like you're a piece of trash. Who knows? Maybe he's trying to get with you because, I don't know, maybe because YOU'RE THE PRINCESS!! He's probably only after your money! Well, I have some really important information on him that I think you'd find…..rather interesting. What do you say? Meet me tonight at the central square and we can have a nice chitchat about prince charming.  
  
~Evelyn  
  
Sakura crumpled the letter up in her hands once she finished reading it. Oh she would go all right. But she wasn't going because she wanted to know about what Syaoran might have done in the past. she knew Syaoran for the person he was. Sakura was mostly mad about the way Evelyn talked about Syaoran. Tonight she was going to go and set some things straight……..  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
  
  
SN: so what did you pplz think?? S+S finally got together!! ^_^ I wonder what Evelyn's gonna do? Hmmmm….well, YOU'RE GONNA HAFTA WAIT!!! well, me kinda lost for words other then…..pleaze review!! Pleaze!!!!!! Well, me gots go! Bye!!!!  
  
~Starrie 


	6. Chapter 6

SN: hey everyone what's up!? thank you so much for all your reviews for my last chapter, it meant so much getting that many reviews! Oh yeah and TJ, *sniff* *sniff* thank you so much for liking my Starrie notes and missing them. The reason why I stopped adding them after writing my first few fics is cuz I thought that maybe some peeps found it annoying. But so far, nobody has ever complained or said they were annoying so…..here's a surprise for you…..they'll be up again!!! ^_^ Thank you for telling me you missed them! Well, I have nothing else to say but, please read and review! I hope you all like this chapter!  
  
~Starrie  
  
"Love of a Cherry Blossom"  
  
BY: Star Princess a.k.a. Starrie  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It was midnight while Sakura walked quietly through the long corridors of the castle. She quickly slipped out into the garden. She then climbed the cherry blossom tree and was about to jump to the other side when she heard voices under her. Sakura froze in place while the guards passed under her.  
  
"Did you hear something?"  
  
one guard asked suspiciously to his partner.  
  
"No"  
  
he then stopped walking and heard some movement in the trees  
  
"Wait a minute, I think there's something in the tree….."  
  
Suddenly, both of the guards fell to the ground asleep…..  
  
Sakura then jumped out of the tree and ran a few feet away. When she was out of their view, she stopped and called back the sleep card. She then turned around and continued on her way to the market square…..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran paced restlessly around his room. He had a bad feeling, as if something was going to happen.  
  
'I wonder if Sakura's alright'  
  
He then closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on her aura. His eyes then snapped open in alert.  
  
He couldn't sense Sakura's aura inside the castle. He closed his eyes again and concentrated. He realized she was somewhere outside the castle walls.  
  
'What is she doing out of the palace at this hour!?"  
  
He immediately got up from his seat and headed towards the door…..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura now stood at the Market Square. The place was deserted and a strong wind was howling. She shivered from the coldness.  
  
'Where could she be?'  
  
then out of nowhere, Sakura saw a figure approaching her.  
  
"well, well, well, I guess the little princess decided to come after all?"  
  
Evelyn said tauntingly as she approached Sakura.  
  
"How did you know that….."  
  
"You're the princess of this kingdom? I've got my ways. Now, we didn't come to talk about that, we came to talk about Syaoran"  
  
"There's nothing I need to talk to you about. I just came to tell you to fuck off and leave him alone" (SN: can you imagine a princess tellin' someone to fuck off? Hehehehe…..that's so un-princess like! And it's also so…..me! ^^)  
  
"Manners princess, isn't that something you _should_ have?"  
  
"Yeah well, I seem to be talking to someone who doesn't seem to have them either"  
  
"So…..I guess Syaoran's past with me doesn't interest you either?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Syaoran told me he never had anything to do with you"  
  
"That's a lie…..Syaoran was my fiancée. At least until…..until….."  
  
A sad look crossed Evelyns' face, as if she was remembering a painful past.  
  
"Well, I got pregnant with Syaoran's child, and at first he was really happy about becoming a father. But then….."  
  
Her eyes then started to water, as if she was holding back tears.  
  
"I-I-I started to hear rumors that he was cheating on me with this girl. At first I didn't want to believe because he was son nice and sweet to me. Then one day, I-I saw them"  
  
Evelyn was now trying really hard to control her tears. Her voice was barely audible, for she was trying to hold back her sobs.  
  
"H-h-he then left me for her, and I was left to take care of my baby all on my own."  
  
Evelyn then started to sniffle.  
  
"My baby then got really sick and…..and….."  
  
Evelyn then burst out into uncontrollable tears  
  
"He ended up dying…..My baby died at only 2 months"  
  
Sakura felt really sorry for Evelyn at that moment. She started to walk towards her as to comfort her when automatically, she stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Liar"  
  
Sakura whispered in a low voice.  
  
"You're lying to me!"  
  
Sakura said now louder and with anger in her voice. She couldn't believe she had almost bought her crap.  
  
Evelyn stood with a shocked expression on her face.  
  
"Why would I lie about something so serious like that!"  
  
"Because you want to see Syaoran and I apart"  
  
The truth was, Sakura had used a spell to figure out if what Evelyn had said was true. Turns out, it wasn't.  
  
"If that's all you have to say Evelyn, I suggest you leave and stop bothering Syaoran"  
  
Evelyn looked at Sakura with anger in her eyes.  
  
"You think you might've won…..but you haven't just yet"  
  
With that said, she stormed away and rounded the corner of the street. She then stopped and turned to look left and right to make sure nobody was around.  
  
'Fuck what he said, I'm doing things my way now'  
  
She thought as she climbed up to the roof of a house…..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was walking back to the castle when she suddenly got a weird feeling. It seemed as if someone was following her, watching her every move. She quickly turned around, but found no one there. She looked left and right…..nothing. She was now really frightened and started to run towards the castle (SN: kinda like those movies when a girl is in the dark alley and she's walking…..then running…...then faster…..faster…...and the…..aww! you pplz know what happens!!!)  
  
Out of no where, a black figure comes from the air and falls on top of her. Sakura panicked and tried to get up. it was no use though because the person grabbed her by the wrist and threw her up against the wall. It then gave out a sinister laugh.  
  
"Not so confident now are we?"  
  
Sakura realized the person was a female by its voice. Her face was covered behind a black mask.  
  
"W-w-what do you want…..money?"  
  
the person laughed again.  
  
"Money is the least of my problems!"  
  
she then moved closer to Sakura.  
  
"What I want is…..to see you dead"  
  
she then raised her hand over her head. Sakura saw the glimmer of metallic and immediately knew it was a knife.  
  
Just when the woman was bringing the knife down, Syaoran appeared out of nowhere and pushed her to the ground  
  
"Sakura, are you alright?"  
  
Sakura opened her eyes once she realized who was talking to her. She immediately collapsed into his arms. She started to cry uncontrollably.  
  
"Shhh…..it's ok, I'm with you now"  
  
Syaoran said to her as he held her in a tight hug.  
  
"You two make me sick"  
  
The woman said as she got off the floor. Syaoran immediately let go of Sakura and stayed in front of her, as to protect her from harms way. The woman let out a smirk.  
  
"Would you look at this? A knight in shining armor, protecting his beloved princess…..how sickening!"  
  
she then thrust her hand forward and ropes came flying out of everywhere and tied Syaoran up.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
Sakura yelled out as she knelt down on the ground besides him.  
  
"Now…..to finish you off"  
  
The woman said as she grabbed Sakura bye her hair and lifted her off the ground.  
  
(SN: youch! That must really hurt!! I know the day some bitch does that to me…..lets just say she better have her funeral planned out cuz no one messes with my hair! I almost punched the living crap outta a guy cuz he threw a spitball at my hair. Only reason I didn't wuz cuz it wuz an accident and he said sorry also cuz he's my friend and I knew he wuz aiming at the person sitting next to me)  
  
Sakura yelled in agony as she was dragged a few feet away from Syaoran. Again, she saw the metallic luster of the knife in the womans' hand.  
  
She then gave out a smirk.  
  
"Good-bye princess, now you can join your mother in that castle up in the skies"  
  
the woman started to bring the knife down when a voice rang through her head…..  
  
'What the hell do you think you're doing!?'  
  
'Master I…..'  
  
'Get over here, NOW!"  
  
'but master I….."  
  
"I SAID NOW!!"  
  
the woman gave Sakura a cold glare and let go of her.  
  
"You got lucky this time"  
  
She said in an icy-tone. A black portal then appeared before her, she entered it and it closed right behind her.  
  
Sakura stood there rooted to the ground trying to sort out all the event's that just occurred. She then remembered Syaoran and was immediately brought back to reality.  
  
She went running up to him and untied him.  
  
As soon as he was untied, Syaoran embraced her tightly.  
  
"Why did you go out of the castle for Sakura"  
  
Syaoran asked worriedly as he held close to him. Tonight, he had come close to almost loosing his one true love and that scared him.  
  
(SN:awww…...I thought that wuz so sweet *sniff* *sniff* sorry, I'm such a sap ^^)  
  
"I…..I….."  
  
Sakura didn't know what to say. She knew that if she told Syaoran her reason for coming out here, he would get angry with her. The last thing she wanted at the moment was to have a fight with him. Syaoran realized Sakura didn't really want to talk about it.  
  
"It's ok, you don't have to tell me"  
  
he then separated enough to look her in the eyes.  
  
"Just don't do it again, please? Promise me?"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"I promise"  
  
"Good"  
  
Syaoran said softly as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. He then took her hands into his and headed back towards the palace…..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Somewhere, where I don't even know where…..Yet -_-;;)  
  
"You deliberately disobeyed my orders!"  
  
"Yes I know that, I'm….."  
  
"No, you don't know! If you did, you wouldn't have done such stupidity! I told you to separate them, not go and try to kill her!"  
  
"I'm sorry master"  
  
"Don't you ever disobey me again you hear!? You almost killed the key to our success"  
  
The woman let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Ok so you don't want me to hurt her, so how the hell are you going to get what you want?"  
  
An evil smile formed on the mans lip.  
  
"I have a plan"  
  
"Oh really, and what is it?"  
  
The man gave out an evil chuckle. He got up from his throne  
  
(SN: my evil characters alwayz have thrones don't they? Sorry, me obsessed with them ^^;;)  
  
and walked around in circles around the girl in black.  
  
"Pretend you're a prince of one of the most powerful kingdoms in the country"  
  
"Mm-hmm"  
  
The girl said as she eyed him challenging.  
  
"Now, say you find out that your sister, you little sister, the princess, is seeing some peasant! What would you do?"  
  
"Kill him"  
  
The woman answered bored out of her mind as she examined her nails under the candle-lit area.  
  
"Exactly, and…..?"  
  
"and…..."  
  
the women stood there thinking. Then a smile formed across her face once she realized what would happen.  
  
"This is going to be easier then I thought it'd be"  
  
"That's right, and we don't even have to worry about the killing…..someone else is going to do it for us!"  
  
They both then let out a laugh and started to brainstorm their new plan…..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you sense it?"  
  
Syaoran asked Sakura as they entered her room.  
  
"Sense what?"  
  
She asked confused.  
  
"That woman, the one that attacked you, she had magical abilities"  
  
Syaoran then looked at Sakura with worry shining in his amber eyes.  
  
"Please be careful. Whatever she might want, it's obvious that you have it and she knows it"  
  
Sakura smiled at him.  
  
"I will"  
  
She then leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
  
"Good-night"  
  
She whispered sweetly as they separated.  
  
"Good-night"  
  
Syaoran said as he gave her on last hug. He then walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He walked back to his room, but all the time he was deep in his thoughts.  
  
'What could they want?'  
  
He thought angrily as he walked down the halls.  
  
Little did he know that he was being watched, watched by a highly suspicious brother, a brother who was very over-protected of his little sister…..  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
SN: thank you all for your reviews for the last chapter. I didn't think it'd get THAT much but…..I wuz wrong! Thank you all so much! Sorry if this chapter wasn't what you expected, I just wuz kinda stumped for ideas. Anywayz, next chapter…..what's the enemy's new plan? And does it involve…..prince Touya? Find out in da next chapter of……..(Drum roll please?…..thank you!) love of a cherry blossom! Ok, ok, I know, me stupid…..yeah well too bad, deal with it! that's me! ^^ and I luv it!  
  
~Starrie 


	7. Chapter 7

SN: WOW! That's all I can say at the moment, WOW! Thank you all for your reviews!! It means so much to me getting that many. To tell you the truth, I wasn't going to do this fic but, I had changed my mind last minute. I'm so glad I did! Thank you all, and here the next chapter! As alwayz, read and review!!!  
  
~Starrie  
  
  
  
Love Of A Cherry Blossom  
  
By: Star Princess a.k.a. Starrie  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful day outside. For being fall, the weather was not to cold. Sakura sat in the garden drinking tea with Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling.  
  
"So Sakura, when are we going to meet this guy of yours?"  
  
Eriol asked. (SN: this story will show signs of E+T but not much. remember this is mostly just S+S)  
  
Tomoyo turned to look at him.  
  
"Stop being so impatient"  
  
"I'm just curious!"  
  
He answered back defensively  
  
"And to think I accepted your marriage proposal"  
  
Tomoyo said while rolling her eyes.  
  
At that moment, Sakura and Meiling immediately spat out their tea.  
  
"You did what!?"  
  
Both asked simultaneously.  
  
"I didn't tell you?"  
  
Tomoyo asked innocently.  
  
"NO!!"  
  
Both girls yelled out angrily.  
  
"Well, Eriol proposed to me and I accepted"  
  
Tomoyo said happily.  
  
She then showed her friends the ring on her finger. The girls squealed in delight and hugged Tomoyo. After they calmed down, Meiling started to giggle.  
  
"Can you believe it? Tomoyo's getting married to the reincarnation of clow reed, who would've thought (SN: in my fic he's the whole reincarnation, not half…..happy now sapphie!!!)  
  
Meiling and Sakura both then started to laugh.  
  
"Hey look Sakura, isn't that Syaoran coming?"  
  
Tomoyo asked as she looked behind Sakura.  
  
Sakura immediately got out of her seat and ran up to Syaoran.  
  
"You made it!"  
  
She said as she hugged him.  
  
"Anything to make my sweet cherry blossom happy"  
  
Syaoran said as he gave her a kiss on the lips.  
  
"KAWAII!!"  
  
They heard someone say in pure delight. Syaoran had on a confused expression; this only caused Sakura burst out laughing.  
  
"That's just Tomoyo, don't mind her. Now come on! I want you to meet some really close friends of mines!"  
  
Sakura then took his hand and led him to the table. She took a seat and motioned for Syaoran to sit down on the seat next to her.  
  
"So Syaoran, do you remember me?"  
  
Eriol said after they were done introducing one another.  
  
"No, why should I?"  
  
"Remember the person who always caused trouble around the kingdom and that forced us to turn the Clow cards into Sakura cards?"  
  
"Yeah I remember"  
  
"Well, that's was Eriol!"  
  
Sakura said as she smiled at Syaoran.  
  
"That was you!"  
  
Syaoran said as he glared at Eriol.  
  
"Yeah, but…..it was all for a good cause right?"  
  
Eriol said as he gave a nervous laugh  
  
"Good cause? Good cause!? You almost killed….."  
  
"Syaoran calm down. He had to do that or else the cards would have never been changed."  
  
Sakura said in an attempt to calm Syaoran down.  
  
"Alright…..but only for you"  
  
He answered.  
  
(10 minutes later)  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
Sakura asked as Syaoran got up from his seat.  
  
"Nothing, I have to go back to work"  
  
"awwww….and just when we were getting to know you better"  
  
Meiling said disappointed.  
  
"Yeah, it's to bad. I hope we can talk again some day soon!"  
  
Tomoyo said as she smiled at Syaoran.  
  
"It was nice meeting you"  
  
Eriol said to Syaoran.  
  
"It was nice talking to all of you, bye."  
  
Syaoran said as he walked away with Sakura.  
  
After they were a few feet away from the group, Syaoran tilted his head forward and gave Sakura a long kiss on the lips. After they separated, Sakura looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"I missed that"  
  
She said as she rested her head on his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't seen you much lately, I've been very busy"  
  
"I understand"  
  
Sakura said sadly. Syaoran then lifted her face so she could look at him.  
  
"I might not be able to see you again until tomorrow afternoon…..is that ok?"  
  
"Sure no problem!"  
  
Sakura said trying to sound cheerful. Syaoran knew she was disappointed though.  
  
"Tomorrow will come sooner then you think"  
  
He said to her as he gently caressed her cheek.  
  
He then gave her another kiss.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
He said as he gave her one last smile and walked away.  
  
"Don't you look content!"  
  
Meiling teased as Sakura walked back to her group of friends. Sakura just smiled at her.  
  
"So how are things between you and Nicholas?"  
  
Meiling blushed a bit.  
  
"Fine…..you know, my birthday is coming up and if that prince doesn't show up soon, Nicholas is going to ask my dad for my hand in marriage on the day of my birthday!"  
  
"That's great Meiling!"  
  
Sakura said smiling at her.  
  
"You know, my family is also helping out in looking for that prince"  
  
Eriol said.  
  
"What? Your family is into that too!?"  
  
Meiling asked in amusement.  
  
"Of course. After all, that kingdom is related to my kingdom remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Your family is the fathers side of Clow Reed and the other Kingdom is the mother's side right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's why the royal family has magic."  
  
"I think I know why my parents want me to marry into the royal family"  
  
Meiling said as she put her tea down.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I found out that the lost prince and I are second cousins. His family wants to keep the magic running only inside the royal family. My parents? They only want me to marry into the royal family because of the deal that was made when I was born. Also, they get bragging rights that their only daughter is married into one of the most powerful kingdoms in the country"  
  
Meiling said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, Eriol and I have to get going. Bye you two!"  
  
Tomoyo said as she and Eriol got up.  
  
"I have to go too. I have to go with my mother somewhere"  
  
Meiling said standing up.  
  
"You're all leaving me"  
  
Sakura said in a sad voice.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll come to see you tomorrow!"  
  
Tomoyo said as she smiled at her.  
  
"Alright, then I'll see you guys, bye!"  
  
Sakura said as they all headed out of the garden…..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(That afternoon)  
  
"So how are things between you and Syaoran?"  
  
Naomi asked as she helped Sakura get ready for dinner.  
  
"Alright"  
  
Sakura said in a sad voice.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
Naomi asked with worry in her voice.  
  
"It's just that…..I don't get to see him much"  
  
Sakura said as she looked at the ground. Naomi looked at Sakura and smiled at her.  
  
"No one said that this relationship would be easy. You'll just have to be patient my dear"  
  
"Patient for what?"  
  
Sakura asked as she stood up from her vanity.  
  
"Sakura, what are you going to do about your future? You have to think about that too my child. You know the law will never allow you to be with Syaoran"  
  
"I hate those laws! You know what Nana, if the law says I can't marry Syaoran, then…..I'll run away! I'll run away from this stupid place and go somewhere where they'll allow us to be together"  
  
"You can't always run away from your problems Sakura"  
  
"I know but….."  
  
Sakura then took a seat next to Naomi and leaned her head against her shoulder.  
  
"Syaoran's my life Nana. I don't know what I would do without him. I compare life with before I knew him and now, and guess what? My life now is so much happier then ever before"  
  
Naomi hugged Sakura.  
  
"I can see you two love each other very much…..do what you think is right my child. I'll respect the decision you make"  
  
Naomi then got up  
  
"Lets go, your father and brother are expecting us at the dinner table.  
  
"Don't forget to bring me back some pudding!"  
  
(SN: that came out of no where didn't it -_-;; sorry, I haven't added him in for some times that's why)  
  
Naomi and Sakura laughed as they excited the room.  
  
"We wont!"  
  
Sakura said as she closed the door behind her…..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(During dinner)  
  
"So Sakura, what was that servant boy doing coming out of your room so late last night?"  
  
Touya asked his sister suspiciously. Fujitaka stopped eating and turned to look at his children.  
  
"What servant boy?"  
  
He asked confused.  
  
"The newest one to the castle…..I think his name is Syaoran? Anyway, I saw him leaving Sakura's room late last night"  
  
He then turned to look at his sister again.  
  
"Mind telling me why?"  
  
"I sent him!"  
  
Naomi spoke up. Now all three heads turned to look at her.  
  
"I sent him because…..Sakura had asked for a glass of water and I was busy helping out one of the maids. So when he said he was heading towards the servants headquarters, I gave him the water and told him to drop it off at her room since it was on his way."  
  
Touya didn't look that easily convinced but Fujitaka just smiled.  
  
"Oh, ok"  
  
He said and then went back to eating his dinner. Touya looked at Naomi and Sakura both suspiciously before he turned back to his dinner. Sakura looked at Naomi and mouthed out the words 'thank you.' Naomi just smiled at her…..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Later that evening)  
  
Touya stood outside the castle walls waiting. Prince Allen had told him that he had some very important news to tell him, Important news that had to do with his sister. He then saw a black-haired man approaching him on a horse and immediately knew who it was. The man stopped in front of him.  
  
"Hello Prince Touya"  
  
"Hello Allen. Now, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about my sister?"  
  
Prince Allen then got off his horse and stood besides Touya.  
  
"What I'm about to tell you might surprise you, and at first you might not believe me but, I swear I'm telling you the truth."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Touya asked impatiently.  
  
"Well you see, you sister has been…..seeing this peasant"  
  
"What!"  
  
Touya said in surprise.  
  
"Let me finish…..so, she's being seeing this peasant for some time now"  
  
"And how do you know all this?"  
  
Touya asked as he eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Because I've seen him with her."  
  
"And you expect me to believe you that my sister is dumb enough to fall for some peasant?"  
  
"Well, she has. And the reason I'm telling you this is because I care about your sister. That worthless piece of junk only wants to use her. After all, she is the princess. She has access to all the riches of the castle and next to your father and you, she's the most respected in this kingdom. What more can a peasant want other to gain nobility?"  
  
"I don't believe you"  
  
Touya said as he gave Allen a cold stare. Allen just stared back with his icy blue eyes.  
  
"You might not believe this but, I love your sister. I only want what's best for her. If she marries me, she'll live a happy life. Isn't that what you want for you want for her?"  
  
"What? To give her up to a dumbass like you? I think not!"  
  
"She'll live a miserable life with that peasant. On the contrary, if she marries me, she'll live a wonderful married life"  
  
"Wait a minute, you talk as if what you say is true, how do I know you're not lying?"  
  
"Fine, why don't I make a deal with you?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Touya asked coldly.  
  
"If I can prove to you that what I say is true, you'll throw that peasant into prison and kill him…..and you'll allow me to marry your sister"  
  
Touya immediately turned to look at Allen.  
  
"The first part I'll do with pleasure…..nobody uses my sister and gets away with it. but the second part of your deal…..how do I know you don't want her just because she's the princess of this kingdom?"  
  
Prince Allen let out a smirk.  
  
"I have my own kingdom which I'll be named king of in a couple of years…..what else could I want rather then a wife to love?"  
  
Touya stood there thinking for a while.  
  
"Fine then, you have a deal…..but if you turn out to be wrong…..You'll leave my sister alone and you won't pursue her any longer"  
  
"Agreed"  
  
Prince Allen said as he shook hands with Touya…..  
  
(SN: you all should have guessed by now who the evil pplz are…..I didn't make it so obvious for nothin' ya know!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Later that night)  
  
"So Touya, you will be in charge of the kingdom until I come back alright?"  
  
Fujitaka said to his son.  
  
"So where are you going daddy?"  
  
Sakura asked curiously  
  
"I have to go to the Clemens Kingdom"(SN: hehehe…..I'm eating clementine oranges right now, that's how I came up with the name ^_^)  
  
"But that kingdom is not that far away…..why won't you be back by the end of the day?"  
  
(SN: hehehe…that rhymed ^^ sorry, too much caffeine -_-;)  
  
Touya asked.  
  
"Because the business I have to conduct there might take a couple of days"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Touya and Sakura answered.  
  
"Well, have a good trip daddy!"  
  
Sakura said cheerfully as she hugged her father.  
  
"Take care alright?"  
  
Fujitaka said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Sakura then left the room.  
  
"Watch over your sister Touya"  
  
Fujitaka said as he gave his son a hug.  
  
"I will dad. I won't let anyone harm her"  
  
Touya then turned to leave the study.  
  
'That's right, I won't let anyone harm her. That goes the same for prince Allen and that peasant, whoever he may be'  
  
Touya assured himself mentally as he headed towards his room…..  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
  
  
SN: I know, I know, not much action happened in this chapter…..sorry! it's just that I had to cut it short cuz if I added more, it would've been to damn long of a chapter. Anywayz, as you can see, TOUYA'S NOT BAD!!! He's just protected of his sister and wants nothing bad to happen to her (typical brother…..I should know, my brother is so much like Touya that it's scary at times) as you can see, Allen is the 'bad influence' here. Oh well, next chapter…..the part that all of you have been waiting for! Until next time, bye! And please don't forget to review! Thanx again!!  
  
~Starrie 


	8. Chapter 8

SN: hey peoplez!! How ya doin? Well me?…..i'm just my usual hyper, perky, alwayz smiling bitch that I am ^_^ well, I really dunno what to say other then read and review!!!! Me luv your reivews! Especially the long ones ^^ anywho, any type of reviews are welcome! (yeah, yeah, *muttering* even flames…..Although trust me, I wont take them easily…..) without further ado, here's the next chapter! Hope you all like it! I've tried to type it up as fast as I could! Oh yeah, but first I wanna start out with a few thank yous for the peoples that reviewed last chapter…..  
  
Melissa: thanx for liking my fics! Hehehehehe…..and no, Amber and I aren't best friends. We're really close though! She's like a little sister to me! ^^ I hope you continue to like my writing! Thanxs again!  
  
Pinkuser: I'm glad that you've liked this fic! I've noticed you've reviewed most of my chapters, and I'm very thanxful! I really hope you like this one! I alwayz look forward to your reviews ^^  
  
Angelicpnai: I was so happy when I read that this fic was one of your favorites! I was like "yay! Sombody really really likes my fics!!!" your review made my day, thanx!!!  
  
Jix: hehehehehe…..glad you liked the long chapter, I thought it wuz too long and that peoplez would get discourage and not want to read it. I'll try to write longer chapters ok? But…..like I said, I'll try!! Anywayz, thanx for your review! It wuz really appreciated!! ^^  
  
Pichachu: I'm glad you like this story so far! Thanx for you reviews! Hope you continue to like this story!!! ^^  
  
Chibicherry: hehehehehe…..don't we all hate Allen? Including me! thanx for your review! Well, here I am, trying to type this chapter as fast as I can so you and everyone else can read it soon! I hope you like it!!  
  
FireStarGurl: hey Amber! Thanx for your wonderful review! I felt so happy when I saw that in your profile you said my stories are one of the best out there. I'm so glad I have such a wonderful friend like you!!! I luv your fics! Don't you EVER stop writing you hear!!! You're like a little sis to me ^^ (one that's not annoying that is ^_^) and you alwayz have my encouragement!! Alwayz remember you have a friend in me!!  
  
Lexgirl: did this chapter come up fast enough? I really hope so! Sorry for taking so long with the other one, it's just I wuz kinda stumped for ideas and didn't know what to write. I hope you like this chapter!!  
  
Brenda: hi! I'm really glad you've liked all my stories so far! I'v noticed you've reviewed most of them ^^ it makes me happy that you've read and liked them. I hope you like this chapter as much as you like the others!  
  
ChibiSakuraUsagi: you're alwayz changing your name aren't ya -_-;;; anywayz, I'm gonna keep on calling you sakura bunnie!! Anywayz, thanx for liking my fics! And when is the next chapter for that fic of yours gonna come out? (sorry…can't remember the name, but you know, that one where Sakura makes Syaoran go out with Tomoyo…..you know what I mean)  
  
SakuraStar: what do ya mean by "to short"!!!! that chapter wuz long!!!!! Hehehe…..just kidding ^^ well, that chapter wuz kinda long compared to my other chapters, I'm so glad you've liked this story so far. Thanx for your reviews! Oh yeah and, I didn't quiet understand your review. Are you talking about how you can put up fics in ff.net or do you mean if someone knows any good fics in ff.net? well, I can answer either question so email me at quttieprincess@hotmail.com with your question alright? I hope I can help!!  
  
SoulSister: thanxs for thinking this fic is so kawaii! (hehehe…one of my favorite words) I really appreciated your review! Hope you continue liking this fic!  
  
Mei-Fong: hey Mei-chan!!! I'm so happy that you've liked all my stories and that I've been able to inspire you in writing "every woman's dream is my reality" I felt so happy when you told me that! thanx for being such a wonderful friend to me! continue writing, I wanna know what happens next in your fic! Talk to ya soon!!! ^^  
  
Sakura1301: hehehehe…..yup! your guess what right! At least you're not as slow as my friend sapphie (hehehe…..sapphie's gonna kill me if she reads this ^^) anywayz, thanx for your review!  
  
LittleBlossom: hehehe…..I guess if I don't end up killing Allen, you will. Anywayz, please tell me what you think of this chapter ok? Hope ya like it! thanx for your review!  
  
Rini124: did I post this chapter up fast enough? I hope I didn't make ya wait so long! ^_^ anywayz, thanx for your review!!!  
  
Special Thanks: my special thanx got to three really close friends of mine. They are SAPPHIE, MEI-FONG, AND FIRESTARGURL (Amber). I wanna thank you three for alwayz encouraging me to do my best. Thanxs for liking my fics! I'm really happy I have wonderful friends like you three. Sapphie, you know you're like a sister to me, I dunno what I'd do with out you! you and the rest of the group at school have showed me what the real meaning of friendship is. mei-fong, thanx for listening to me whenever I needed to talk to someone. you've been such a good friend and I hope we continue to talk like alwayz. Amber, we might live half across the globe from each other, but distance does nothing but make us closer friends. I'm really glad I met you. Never doubt your writing. I promised myself that I would be the best friend I could be for you. my friends here in New York have showed me how great friendship is and I want you to know that feeling. The feeling that you alwayz have someone, and that you're never alone.  
  
Kay…..me got a little sentimental there…..sorry. anywayz, on with the fic! ^^ again, thank you all who reviewed in general!!!! ^_^  
  
Love of a Cherry Blossom  
  
By: Star Princess a.k.a. Starrie  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"So Tomoyo, how do I look?"  
  
Sakura asked as she twirled around.  
  
"Absolutely magnificent!"  
  
Tomoyo exclaimed as she viewed her latest design on Sakura. the dress was quite simple compared to Tomoyo's other designs. It was a light pink dress that came down to Sakura's ankles. The sleeves were bell shaped (SN: I dunno know how ya call it but ya know, the ones that open up and get bigger as you go down the arm…..length…..thingy?? ok, me making no sense at all here what so ever!!! Lets just say they look like those medieval dresses!! There!)  
  
"Tomoyo, you did a good Job"  
  
Kero said as he sat on Sakura's small table and happily munched on a batch of freshly baked cookies that Tomoyo had brought.  
  
"He's right, the dress is beautiful!"  
  
"I was talking about the cookies!"  
  
Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"I'm glad you two liked your presents"  
  
Tomoyo then took a seat on the bed besides Sakura  
  
"So are you going to go see Syaoran today?"  
  
"Yes, in a little while"  
  
"I can't believe you fell for that brat!"  
  
Kero said in-between bites. (SN: hehehe…..my hand almost wrote 'in-between bitches' heheheh…..Imagine kero in between bitches *rolls on the floor laughing* sorry…..me go back to story now -_-;;)  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. She knew where this discussion was heading.  
  
"Kero, the past is the past. So what if once he had tried to take the cards away from me and called me pathetic. He ended up helping me in the end didn't he?"  
  
"Still"  
  
Kero mumbled under his breath as he continued to eat his cookie, sulking. Tomoyo let out a laugh.  
  
"The only reason Kero doesn't like Syaoran is because Syaoran always called him stuffed animal"  
  
Sakura too started to laugh with Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey! Not funny!"  
  
Kero shouted. He then gave a sly grin.  
  
"Hey Sakura, Aren't ya going to be late for your meeting with that brat?"  
  
Sakura stopped laughing once she realized that Kero was right.  
  
"Oh no, I gotta get going! Bye Tomoyo, Bye Kero!"  
  
She said as she quickly made her way out of her room. Tomoyo let out a giggle as Sakura exited the room.  
  
"That's Sakura…..she'll never change."  
  
She then stood up and headed for the door.  
  
"I gotta go. Bye Kero!"  
  
Tomoyo called out as she closed the door.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Kero called out as he continued to munch on his cookies…..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura walked out into the garden and searched for Syaoran. She finally spotted the amber-eyed youth leaning against the big Sakura tree. She smiled and headed to where he was. Little did she know that someone was watching her every move from a nearby bush…..  
  
"You're on time!"  
  
Syaoran said surprised as Sakura stopped in front of him. Sakura just hugged him in response. She let out a giggle.  
  
"I missed you so much!"  
  
She said as she looked up into his deep amber eyes. She could stay staring at them forever.  
  
"I missed you too. I did nothing but think of you all this time"  
  
He said as they separated from the hug. He then tilted his head forward and gave her a kiss on the lips…..  
  
"Guards, grab him now!"  
  
The heard someone yell out. Sakura and Syaoran immediately separated. Sakura looked to her left and saw Touya heading towards them; he had a visage of pure anger and what seemed like hatred.  
  
"Hey what the—let go!"  
  
Sakura heard Syaoran yell out. She turned back to him and saw that two guards where holding his hand back, as if he had committed a crime.  
  
"Let go of him!"  
  
Sakura ordered angrily.  
  
"They're following my orders, not yours"  
  
She heard her brother say once he stopped in front of her and Syaoran.  
  
"Touya, what the hell is the meaning of all this!?"  
  
Sakura said as her anger was now diverted towards her brother.  
  
"I don't know, you tell me! you're the one disobeying the law!"  
  
"Like I give crap about the law!"  
  
Sakura yelled out enraged.  
  
"Why are you defending him so much!? He doesn't even love you! he's just using you because you're the daughter of the king!"  
  
"That's not true! I love Sak….."  
  
"Guards, Take him away!"  
  
Touya said angrily, not even giving Syaoran a chance to speak.  
  
"Where should we put him prince Touya?"  
  
one of the guards asked. Touya looked at Syaoran through narrowed eyes.  
  
"Take him to the castle's dungeon…..Execution will be this afternoon as the sun goes down"  
  
Sakura eyes widened in terror.  
  
"No…..Touya, you can't do that!"  
  
"Father's not here, so what I say goes alright!?"  
  
Sakura then turned as if to run towards Syaoran. She immediately felt two pairs of strong arms getting hold of her wrist and pulled her back.  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
She screamed out as tears of anger streamed down her face.  
  
(SN: KICK THE DAMN GUARDS IN THE BALLS!!! THAT'LL SHOW 'EM!!! *ahem* sorry….but that's what I would've done…..)  
  
the guards that where holding Syaoran turned him around and pushed him away from the garden, and away from Sakura.  
  
"Touya, how could you do this to me!?"  
  
Sakura yelled in-between tears. Touya turned his head to the side. He hated to see his sister cry.  
  
"You'll thank me later on, I'm doing the right thing…..as soon as dad comes back from the Clemens Kingdom, (SN: hooray for oranges!!! ^^ kay, forget I said that….) you're getting married to prince Allen."  
  
After having that said, Touya walked away. The guards that were holding Sakura then took her to her room and locked her in there.  
  
Sakura collapsed on her bed crying. Kero immediately heard her and came out from his drawer.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
he asked alerted as he saw his card mistress cry. Sakura then proceeded to tell him about what had happened at the garden…..  
  
(Few minutes later)  
  
"And n-n-now they're going to kill him at sundown…..Kero, I don't know what to do! This is all my fault!"  
  
They then heard the door open. Naomi walked in with a sad look on her face. She immediately rushed to Sakura's side and hugged her. Sakura began to cry into Naomi's arms.  
  
"Nana, it's all my fault. Syaoran's going to die because of me!"  
  
Naomi held Sakura close. She too didn't know what to do or where they had taken Syaoran. Only the King and the heir of the kingdom knew the location of the dungeon for safety reasons.  
  
"Touya's now forcing me to marry Prince Allen when father comes back"  
  
Sakura said in-between sobs.  
  
"Is there anyway sakura can leave this room to go look for Syaoran?"  
  
Kero asked as he eyed his mistress worriedly. Naomi shook her head.  
  
"No, guards are all over the castle. There's no way we can pass through them unnoticed."  
  
Sakura couldn't stop crying. She felt helpless that she couldn't do nothing for the one she truly loved…..  
  
(Time skip…..almost to sundown)  
  
Sakura sat on top of her bed staring at the wall. Her face was emotionless. Her hair was a disheveled mess and her eyes were red and puffy from so much crying. Her once neat dress was now covered with creases. Sakura felt dead. She heard her door open but didn't even bother to look up to see who it was.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
Naomi said in a soft voice as she entered the room.  
  
"Your father had just come back from the Clemens kingdom. He brought some company with him and wishes for you to come down and meet them"  
  
"No thanks Nana, tell him I'm not in the mood and….."  
  
Suddenly, Sakura got an idea.  
  
"Nana, dad has more power then Touya does over the castle. If I can convince him to not kill Syaoran, dad might be able to stop Touya!"  
  
Sakura immediately got off her bed and ran to see her father…..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What a coincidence in running into you outside the castle walls"  
  
Fujitaka said to his guests as he led them into the large livingroom of the castle.  
  
The last time I saw you fuutie, you were 7 years old. Now you've become a beautiful young lady"  
  
Fujitaka said as he smiled at the younger of the two females.  
  
"Thank you for your kind words King Fujitaka"  
  
Fuutie said as she gave a polite curtsy. (SN: I think that's how you say it *confused look* you know, it's that thing in which a girl bows by holding the ends of her dress and blah blah blah…..)  
  
"So how have you been Fujitaka? I haven't seen you in 15 years"  
  
"I'm Fine. After Nadeshiko passed away, I was able to take care of my children with help from Naomi"  
  
"I'm glad to hear that. Nadeshiko was a dear friend of mines. I'm glad her kids are happy. I'm sorry if I've been distant, but after what happened to both my husband and my only son, I isolated myself from all the other kingdoms"  
  
Fujitaka gave her a reassuring smile. It was shortly after Queen Nadeshiko's death that Queen Yelan had lost her husband to the attack on the Li Kingdom and the same people that had attacked the kingdom, had kidnapped her only 3 year old son (SN: I'm changing it so that the prince was kidnapped at 3 instead of 2. Although most of you probably already know who he is.)  
  
"It's ok, all the kingdoms in the country understood the pain you were going through."  
  
Yelan gave a sad sigh.  
  
"Yes, it was hard for my daughters and I to loose two loved ones at the same time. But I came to talk to you about my son. You see, I believe….."  
  
"Father!"  
  
Sakura shouted out breathlessly as she ran into the sunroom. Fujitaka smiled at his daughter.  
  
"Sakura, I would like you to meet Queen Yelan Li and her daughter, Princess Fuutie"  
  
Sakura turned to the guests and gave a polite curtsy. (SN: there goes that word again -_-;)  
  
"Nice to meet you"  
  
Yelan gasped.  
  
"Wow, you've grown up to become such a beautiful young lady like your mother. The last time I saw you Sakura, you were three years old.  
  
(SN: this means the last time she saw her was at Nadeshiko's funeral, cuz then the attack on the Li Kingdom occurred shortly after that)  
  
"You were so kawaii back then, and you still are!"  
  
Fuutie added while smiling. Sakura just blushed at the compliment. She then remembered what she was here for and turned back to look at her father.  
  
"Father, I have to tell you something important. It had to do with….."  
  
"Sakura, honey, can't it wait? We have guests over as you can see"  
  
"Yes I know, but….."  
  
"Sakura please, lets not be rude to our guests"  
  
Fujitaka said in a serious tone. Sakura could now do nothing but take a seat and talk with her father and the guests. She gave a nervous glance outside the window and realized she still had sometime before sundown. She let out a sigh of relief. If they hurried up with the guests, she still had time to save Syaoran. Yelan then turned to look at Fujitaka  
  
"Fujitaka, there's a reason behind my visit"  
  
"Yes, what is it Yelan?"  
  
"My daughters and I are going through ever kingdom in the country, in hopes of finding my son alive"  
  
Fujitaka looked confused.  
  
"But wasn't he killed along with King Chen (SN: I know, crappy name. Took it out of a book my bro is reading…..don't make fun of me! *pout*) on the day those mysterious peoples attacked your kingdom?"  
  
Yelan looked at the ground sadly.  
  
"We found my husbands dead body…..but we never found no trace of my son. That leads me to believe that he's still alive"  
  
'so Queen Yelan is the mother of that prince that Meilin and Tomoyo were talking about!'  
  
Sakura thought to herself. It broke her heart to see Yelan so sad.  
  
"Describe him to us! Maybe we can help you"  
  
Sakura said with a determined look on her face. A smile appeared on Yelan's face upon hearing these words.  
  
"well, right now he should be your age Sakura. he has chestnut-colored hair like mines. His eyes area a chocolate-brown color, kind of likes fuutie's"  
  
"And don't forget, he LOVES chocolates!"  
  
Fuutie added while giggling.  
  
"At least he did when he was a baby. He would always steal my chocolates from my hand"  
  
Fuutie added after she stopped laughing.  
  
"He was born with the strongest magic abilities in the Li Family"  
  
fujitaka chuckled  
  
"Nothing less from a direct desendent of clow reed"  
  
Sakura gasped  
  
"Father, y-y-you know about clow reed?"  
  
Fujitaka smiled at his daughter.  
  
"Yes, I know about him and the clow cards"  
  
"My son might also have some sort of pendant around his neck. The pendant turns into a sword…..it used to belong to my husband but as he was dying, he put it around our son's neck so we were able to distinguish him from everyone else if something like this ever occurred. Nobody but the true owner of the pendant can use the sword."  
  
Fujitaka shook his head sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry Yelan, Fuutie. But there's no one in this kingdom who fits your description"  
  
suddenly, Sakura stood up with a panicky look on her face.  
  
"What's the name of your son Queen Yelan?"  
  
Yelan look at Sakura  
  
"Syaoran Li, his name is Syaoran Li"  
  
~*To be Continued*~  
  
  
  
SN: *Yawn* finally!! *gets up and stretches* I've been typing this fic non- stop so you peoples could read it as soon as possible. Well, I'm tired from so much typing so I got nothing to say other then, please review and tell me what you think! I'll try to get next chapter done as soon as possible alright! Thanx again for all of your support! Bye! Don't forget to review, please!!!!!  
  
~Starrie 


	9. Chapter 9

.SN: ohmigosh, thank you all so much for your reviews!!!!!!!!! thank you for making this fic reach 142 reviews!!! When I saw that, I completely freaked out! I wuz talking to my friend Mei-Chan when it reached one- hundred and I wuz completely freaking out on her. she wuz like "I told you so!" that's cuz she had told me this fic would reach 100 and I alwayz told her it wouldn't. anywho, thanx for your encouragment Mei-Chan! Although…..I don't really think this fic will reach 200…..that seems almost impossible -_-;; anywayz, please read and review! Your reviews are greatly appreciated! ^^ now…..for my thank yous for those of you who reviewed last chapter:  
  
Sukino: hehehe…..glad you're hooked to the story ^^ I hope you continue reading my fic! Please tell me what you think of this chap!  
  
Ying: yup, I said that to lighten up the mood cuz it wuz so…..depressing…..anywayz, I dunno where the hell that comment of mines came from! But anywho, thanx for your review!  
  
CutiePan-Chan: you know…..many peoples are starting to ask me to make the chapters longer and I'm like "uhhhh…*nervous laugh* you kiddin' right?" Cuz I dunno HOW to make it longer. It's like, I want to end it in an interesting note and if I don't, the next interesting part comes in another 3-4 pages of writing and that's too long! You don't want to read a chapter that's like more then 15 pages now would you?……..errrrr….don't answer that -_-;;;; anywho, I'm glad you've liked this story so far and think it's interesting! ^^ I promise I'll take your note into consideration when writing, meaning……….i'll try to write more! ^^  
  
Lady Aerowyn: thanx for thinking this fic is good! ^^ but…..i don't get it, why is it strange? And is it strange in a good way or bad way……me confused @_@ hehehe…..forget me, other then that, thanx for your review! Hope you continue liking this story! ^^  
  
Dark Sakura: hehehehe…..you know how many peoples have called me evil? And not just for this fic! But don't worry, I don't mind. As a matter of fact, I like it cuz it means peoples are hooked to my story ^^ hehehehehe…..I luv it when peoples review! Anywho, thanx for your review! I'm glad you liked it ^^  
  
Brenda: hey chica what's up! hehehehehe…..guess your mom wuz bitching at you to get off the computer when you wrote that review huh? Oh well…...mothers…..can't live wit 'em can't live without 'em! Oh yeah and OUR Syaoran is gonna be saved…I luv him as much as you do!!!! And about the him marrying Meilin…*evil grin* how did you get into my head!? Anywayz, I'd really like to read an s+s fic written by you so when you find the time to write one, drop me a line ok? Well anywayz, thanx for your review! Hope you continue liking the story ^^ oh yeah and..NEW YORK CHICKS RULE!!!…Right B? ^^  
  
Bridy: hehehehe…what's the point of me writing the fic when you already know what's gonna happen!!! Hehehe…just kidding ^^ great minds think alike, right? Shows how talented peoples we are *proud grin* well anywayz, thanx for you review!  
  
Sakura Star: hehehe…I luv it when peoples tell me they hate me *shows starrie looking all starry-eyed* ok…….anywayz….I luv cliffhangers don't you? *readers all glaring at Starrie* ummmm…..ok….so maybe you don't -.-;;; but….I luv making them so HAHA!!! Hehehe…just kidding! Anywayz, thanx for your review and for liking this story! But…..I can't promise you no more cliffhangers…GOMEN!!! *shows starrie running away and dodging tomatoes from angry readers*  
  
No name: hehehe….I didn't know what to call you….afterall, that's what you wrote for your name so *shrug* that's what I'll use! Anywho, thanks for loooooooooooooving my story! Hehehe…..I luv so many O's don't you? anywayz, thanks for your review!  
  
Mandi-girl: girl…YOU GOTTA CALM DOWN!! Hehehe….just kidding ^^ hmmmmm…I dunno if it's really gonna be a happily ever after ending *evil grin*…… kay, I guess you didn't fall for that little trick of mines. if you know something about me it would be…NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY, I CAN NEVER MAKE ANGST OR SAD ENDINGS! I ALWAYS NEED HAPPY MUSHY ENDING!!!! I'M A PROUD SAP!!!!!! ^^  
  
Min: thanx for liking my fic! It made me so happy that you liked it so much! Well, sorry but I might not end this fic for a while…..but I'll alwayz email ya when I post up a new chapter! I alwayz do that ^^ it doesn't matter if I have a lot of reviews and all of them have email addresses, I'll still email everyone that reviewed cuz I really appreciate your reviews and wanna know what you peoples as readers think of my writing. again, thanx for your review! ^^  
  
Li2004: didya know that you're the only one that mentioned that comment I made? -.-;; anywayz, it don't matter! ^^ see, I act like….me! I don't care what peoples think. If they like me and my attitude it's like "kewl!" and if they don't, it's like "deal with it" yeah I know….some people like to call this the "bitch" attitude and you know what? I'M A PROUD BITCH!!! *smiles with pride* they don't call me spoiled bitch for nothin' ya know! well, like I said….i would've kicked him down there….and so hard that he would never been able to have kids in HIS lifetime!!! Hehehe….i'm like that, don't mind me -.-;;;. Well anywho, thanx for your review! Glad you liked the story!!!! ^^  
  
Faye-Faye Angel: GOMEN!!!!! *smiles nervously* hehehe…sorry for making you all happy and the…cliffhanging it -.-;;; but, I'm glad you like the story! *innocent smile* please continue to read and tell me what you think kay? Bye, thanks!!! ^^  
  
FireStarGurl: DAMN AMBER, CALM DOWN!!!!!! Hehehe….just kidding ^^ ufortunatly I'm still in the middle of writers blocks that I told you about….but I got the chapter up and didn't make you wait as long as a certain SOMEBODY here made ME wait!!!!!!hehehe…just kidding! Thanx for your review and don't forget to write more often!! ^^  
  
Pinkuser: hehehe…and I though I wuz hyper!!! Well…..thanx to all your 'onegais' this fic was posted up as fast as I could!!! ^^ and, I don't make you peoples wait on purpose! Me? little ol' me? *smiles innocently* I would never do that! it's just…me in the middle of writer's block right now….GOMEN!!!! (sorry!!) and thanx for reminding me that there's peoplez out there that actually LUV my fics! I'm so glad you're one of them! Thanx for your suppport!!!! ^^  
  
Nanali: hehehe….kewl name! ^^ anywayz…..thanx for your review!!! Hope this chapter wuz up soon enough!!!  
  
Linda: thanx for your review! Hope you like this chapter!!!! ^^  
  
Kawaiiblossoms: hehehe….i wuz so happy when you said this fic wuz 'mad good' I felt so happy! you made my long torture in school tolerable (that's cuz I read your review in school while I wuz supposed to be doing a uhhhhhhh….health project -.-;;) peoplez were looking at me weirdly cuz I wuz smiling. Bet they were thinking 'does she really find health THAT exciting!?' hehehe…me strange -_-;;  
  
LiLDraGoNGuRL28: sorry for the cliffhanger!!!! But……the next chapter's here! *smiles* well, hope you like this chapter! Oh yeah and DON'T WE ALL LUV SYAORAN!? HE'S SO KAWAII!!!!! ^^  
  
Koneko: thanx for liking my fic!! ^^ sorry if I took sometime with this chapter. It's just *sigh* me going through writers block……my mind is blank!!!! *cries* oh yeah and, do you remember me? I'm the one who wrote the fic "to see you again" (but I now changed the title, it's called "true emotions") remember how much I luved your fic "Syaoran returns"!?  
  
Rini124: hi! Thanx for your review! I hope this chapter wuz up fast! Sorry if it's not cuz 1. These personal notes take time and 2. I'm in the middle of writers block!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura Bunnie: yup, I agree wit you….Britney Spears IS scary! And she's a little hoe, a little bitch, a slut, a…..kay, lemme stop my Britney bashing!! *smiles innocently* sorry….me don't like little hoe's….errrr…even if my friends are known for being that -_-;;;;;; hehhee……just kidding! But anywayz, they're good hoes! Anywho, Glad you liked the story! Please continue reading and oh yeah, CAN'T YOU STICK WITH ONE NAME???????  
  
Keri: thanx for liking my fic!! ^^ hope you continue to read and like it!  
  
Samandah: hope I wrote this fast enough!!!! *shows starrie typing frantically then automatically…stops* hehehe….sorry…writers block….you know how it is…-_-;;;  
  
Fa: hehehehe….you know, that wuz the longest 'continue' I've ever gotten in my life? ^^ anywayz, thank for liking this story soooooooooo….(kay lemme stop…me getting carried away-_-;;) much! I'm so glad you've liked this story so much and keep checking it to see if I'v uploaded the next chapter, well guess what? You no longer hafta wait!! Yay!!! ^^  
  
Jurei: hehehe…thanx for the compliment ^_~ I bet you're not as strange as me though! ^^ and well….here I am, typing as fast as my fingers can! They're….uhhh…10 speedy gonzales! ^^ get it? each finger is it's own speedy? Hehehe…me strange -_-;; anywayz, thanx for your review!!!  
  
Cherry: thanxs for liking this story so much you lil' hyper cherry!!! ^^ I'm so happy this fic is so exciting you feel the need to jump up and down! ^^ hehehe…just kidding! Well anywho, thanx for your review!!!! Me really appreciated it!!!!  
  
Usagi Maxwell: don't we all hate cliffhangers? But….don't we writers luv writing 'em!?? I know I do! ^^ hehee….thanx for liking my story! I hope you continue to read!  
  
Mei-Fong: Hiya Mei-Chan! *waves at Mei* I haven't talked to you in so long I miss you!!!! *sniffle* *sniffle* stupid January midterms huh? Mines are in two weeks *yech*!!! And my math New York States Regents are in a week (and you know how much I luv math *rolls eyes*) I hope I can talk to ya soon! I miss you! (wait…I already said that…-_-;;) anywayz, thanx for reading and reviewing, you da best Mei-Chan! *hugz* hope to catch you on line soon!!!! Me really wanna talk!!! Bye! Me luv your fics! And thanx for having so much faith in my writings and me! You're a true friend! *hugz*  
  
Littlo_DragonGurl: here's the next chapter! Hope you like!!  
  
S&S Forever: hehehe…you hate Touya but you luv him at the same time….hehehe….welll, I'm glad you've liked my story so far, hope you continue to read and like it!  
  
Animegirlbreezy: hehehe…yup! I'm so evil that I'm trying to kill all of you with my cliffhangers!! Hehehe….just kidding! I luv all you readers! *hugz* thanx for your review! It meant a lot to me! ^^  
  
Simone aka Kitty: hi! I'm so glad you luved my story ^^ I feel so special *sniff* *sniff* thanx for your review!!!  
  
ChibiSakura: hi! Thanx for your review! And yeah I used a thank you list, great minds think alike!!! ^^  
  
Littlecutesakura: the next chapter is now up! I hope you like it!!!! thanx for your review!!!  
  
SN: *sigh* that wuz exhausting! Well, anywayz, I do that for every chapter from now on to show my apprecition for all my reviewers ^^ I really appreciate all your reviews. That's reason why I even bother to write my thank you notes. It's a way that I show my appreciation. I don't care if it takes me hours!!! I'll still do 'em!!!! Cuz I know as a reader, you like it when a writer appreciates your reviews. well, anywayz, thanx to all of you for making this fic of mines a success! ^^ now lemme quit ma bitchin and you can start reading! ^^  
  
Love of a Cherry Blossom  
  
By: Star Princess aka Starrie  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"What's wrong sweety?"  
  
Fujitaka asked his daughter when he saw a look of panic cross her face.  
  
"Dad, we have to go to the dungeon now!"  
  
Fujitaka looked confused.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Touya has Syaoran in there and he's going to kill him at sundown, our time is running out, we have to hurry!"  
  
Yelan now stood up more confused then ever.  
  
"Why does Prince Touya want to kill my son?"  
  
"There's no time to explain, we have to go now or we wont get there on time…..dad, please!!"  
  
Sakura said as she looked at her father through tear-filled eyes. Fujitaka gave a serious nod.  
  
"Follow me"  
  
He said to the three females as he led them through the long corridors of the castle…..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bring the prisoner in"  
  
Touya ordered. The guards gave a polite bow to him and went to unlock the dungeon doors. A few minutes later, they came back with Syaoran all tied up. the guards then shoved him forward until he was in front of Touya. Touya looked at Syaoran straight in the eyes.  
  
"Nobody makes a fool out of my family…..Especially my sister. Now you're going to have to pay for your actions"  
  
The guards then continued to shove him forward until he was in front of a rope that hung from the ceiling. At one end of the rope, the end formed a noose. Syaoran immediately knew what his fate was going to be…..and strangely, he was willing to accept it.  
  
'it's better to die knowing what it is to love, then to live all your life and not know what love is all about'  
  
He said to himself. He closed his eyes as he felt the guards slip the noose over his head and tightened it at his throat. Syaoran then felt the guards remove the chair from under him and he felt his air supply cut instantaneously. He felt the rope choking the life out of him…..  
  
  
  
Sakura ran into the dungeon and immediately saw Syaoran, hanging on a rope.  
  
"No, Syaoran!"  
  
She yelled out as she frantically made her way to where he was. She saw he was still semi-alive.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Touya said as he grabbed his sister by the wrist.  
  
"Touya let go of him!"  
  
Sakura yelled out as tears streamed down her face. The one person she loved was dying in front of her eyes.  
  
"I'm not going….."  
  
"Guards, cut the rope now!"  
  
Touya heard his father say from behind him. He twirled around to see his father with an angry expression. Two other females were behind him looking in horror. The guards hesitated for a moment; they didn't know what to do.  
  
"Do as I say!"  
  
Fujitaka commanded again. One of them shrugged, took out his sword, and cut the rope.  
  
Sakura was now able to free herself from her brothers' grip due to his confusion on what was going on. She ran up to Syaoran who at the moment was on the floor gasping for air. She bend down and wrapped her arms around neck. She then started to cry into his chest.  
  
"I was so scared…..I thought I had lost you"  
  
Syaoran, who had recovered from his lack of air, smiled and held her close.  
  
"I love you so much"  
  
Syaoran whispered into her hair as he held her close. Sakura smiled upon hearing these words. With the new information she had just received from Syaoran's past, it seems as if they were now able to be together. That meant no more seeing each other behind other in secret.  
  
"I love you too Syaoran…..and I got a surprise for you"  
  
She said as she separated from the hug to look at him in the eye. Before Sakura could answer, Fuutie and Yelan made their way up to Syaoran and embraced him tightly at the same time.  
  
"Little brother, it's so good to see you again"  
  
"Syaoran, my little baby…..I finally have my son back"  
  
Syaoran looked at the two women hugging him.  
  
'little brother? Son?'  
  
He said to himself confused. He then turned to look at Sakura and found her smiling.  
  
"We've found your family Syaoran"  
  
She said with a smile on her face…..  
  
Fujitaka looked at his son through serious eyes.  
  
"You do know you almost killed a prince"  
  
Touya looked at his father in confusion.  
  
"How is that possible if he's a peasant?"  
  
"He's not a peasant…..he's rather the heir to the Li Kingdom"  
  
Touya looked shocked.  
  
"B-B-But wasn't the heir killed along with the King 15 years ago?"  
  
"No, he was kidnapped…..but not killed"  
  
Touya then turned to look at Syaoran and the two other females that were hugging him.  
  
"I suppose they're his family?"  
  
"Yes, it's Queen Yelan and her daughter, Princess Fuutie…..don't you think you owe him and his family an apology?"  
  
Touya stood there for a minute.  
  
"I'll see you at the sunroom"  
  
Was all he said before he walked out of the dungeon…..  
  
"Why don't we all head into the sunroom? The atmosphere is a lot better there then it is here"  
  
Fujitaka said as he walked up to the others. Yelan and Fuutie smiled and agreed. They walked ahead with Fujitaka while Syaoran and Sakura lagged behind.  
  
"I don't understand anything…..what's going on Sakura?"  
  
Syaoran asked confused. Sakura took his hand into hers and smiled.  
  
"Your family came looking for you"  
  
"Why? They didn't want me before, why do they want me now?"  
  
"Syaoran, your family didn't abandon you, you were kidnapped away from them when you were 3 years old. They love you and want you back"  
  
Syaoran was about to say something else, but then they all entered the sunroom.  
  
Yelan and Fuutie took a seat and motioned for Syaoran to sit next to them. He cautiously took a seat and looked at the two strangers.  
  
"I guess you want an explanation"  
  
Yelan said as she looked at her son. He had changed so much from the last time she had saw him. He still had the same hair and eyes though. Syaoran gave a slight nod.  
  
"Yes, I'd like to know about my past"  
  
(Time skip…...dunno how long -_-;;)  
  
"So they kidnapped me and killed my father?"  
  
Syaoran asked with anger in his voice.  
  
Yelan nodded sadly.  
  
"It was your fathers final wish for us to find you and for you to become king of the Li Kingdom. He somehow knew you were alive…he didn't tell us how he knew though"  
  
"But why did the Li kingdom get attacked?"  
  
Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"We don't quite know. We don't even know why they attacked us, nonetheless why they kidnapped Syaoran."  
  
Before Syaoran could ask anything more about his past, Touya walked into the sunroom with a look of shame on him face. He silently walked up to Yelan, Fuutie, and Syaoran and gave a polite bow.  
  
"I'm sorry for my actions…please forgive me"  
  
He muttered the last part while he averted Syaoran's gaze. He then walked up to his father and took a seat at the couch.  
  
"Son, why did you want to kill Syaoran? I left you in charge of the castle, not to go out and kill peoples. You should have a good reason behind your actions"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran blushed. They knew that Touya was going to tell what he saw and they didn't know how their parents were going to take the news.  
  
"The reason I did that was because…"  
  
Touya then turned to look at his sister, and then at Syaoran.  
  
"Because I thought he was a thief who had entered the castle walls…now that I see him more closely, I see now that my guess was wrong…that is another reason why I am sorry"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran both looked shocked. They couldn't believe Touya had actually covered up for them! (SN: hehehe…you'd think they did something else *wink* *wink* HAHA! Just kidding!…you peoplez are such perverts! ^^)  
  
Futtie took a look outside as the last bit of light that the sun gave off, started to disappear below the horizon.  
  
"Mother…it's getting dark outside. I don't think we'll be able to travel back to our kingdom tonight"  
  
"Oh dear, I can't believe I lost track of time!"  
  
Yelan said as she looked outside.  
  
"You're welcome to stay overnight if you like"  
  
Fujitaka said as he smiled at them.  
  
"Oh no we couldn't. We wouldn't like to trouble you"  
  
"It'd be no trouble at all! As a matter of fact, why don't you stay for two days and tomorrow night we'll have a ball here and introduce Syaoran to all the other kingdoms! I'll bet they'll all be so happy to see Prince Syaoran once again!"  
  
'Prince Syaoran? That sounds so weird'  
  
Syaoran thought as he saw his mother talking to Fujitaka.  
  
"I don't know Fujitaka…I don't want to be much of trouble"  
  
Yelan said hesitantly.  
  
"Please let us hold a welcoming ball here…it'll be our way to say 'I'm sorry' for what we've made Syaoran go through…don't you agree Touya?"  
  
Fujitaka said as he gave his son a warning look. Touya cleared his throat.  
  
"Right, it's our way of saying I'm sorry"  
  
Yelan stood there thinking for a while. She then turned to look at Touya and at Fujitaka and smiled.  
  
"Alright then…I accept your kind offer. Can I send a messenger to my kingdom telling my family what's going to happen and if they can come tomorrow for the ball?"  
  
"Sure! And I'll send messengers to all the other kingdoms telling them about tomorrow's ball"  
  
Fujitaka said as he gave her a smile. He then turned to look at Syaoran.  
  
"again, we're sorry for the mistake we've made Syaoran"  
  
"It's ok, King Fujitaka I don't hold any grudges"  
  
Fuutie then grabbed her brother and hugged him close.  
  
"We're gonna have so much fun with you little brother! Wait until you meet our other sisters! They'll be so happy to see you! did I mention you are so kawaii!"  
  
Syaoran looked at Fuutie as if she had gone out of her mind.  
  
'am I really related to her!?'  
  
he thought silently. Sakura just stood at the background giggling. She saw her brother walk out of the room and followed him. once they were in the halls, she spoke up.  
  
"Touya, why didn't you tell dad what you saw? I would've thought you wanted to get me into trouble"  
  
Touya turned to look at his sister.  
  
"I've realized that he really does love you…and if I have to give my sister away to anyone…I'd rather for it to be him, then some lying prince who'd do anything to get what he wants"  
  
Touya said the last part with anger in his voice. (SN: yup, you guessed it! he wuz talking about Allen)  
  
"Plus, it should be you to tell dad who've you chosen to marry, it's not my place to say anything."  
  
Sakura smiled at her brother and hugged him.  
  
"Thank for understanding Touya"  
  
"you're welcome…monster!"  
  
Touya said the last part while smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Next morning, At the Li Kingdom)  
  
Meiling walked through the long corridors of her family's castle and headed towards the library. (SN: she's part of the nobility so she lives in a castle. It's not in the same castle as the Li family do though) Her parents had told her that they wanted to talk to her about something important. A smile was present on her lips as she walked past the gardens. She smiled and said hi to all the house servants she passed by. Today she felt extremely happy. Maybe because her birthday was just a week away, meaning Nicholas would ask for her hand in marriage and her parent's could do nothing but accept.  
  
"Hi mother! Hi Father!"  
  
Meiling called out cheerfully as she entered the room with her ebony hair swaying freely behind her back. She went up to her parent's and gave them each a kiss.  
  
"Meiling, we have some fascinating news for you!"  
  
Her mother said while smiling. It was obvious she was happy.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Meiling asked anxiously.  
  
"You remember the Prince from the Li Kingdom that was thought to be lost?"  
  
"he hasn't been found yet?"  
  
Meiling in an anxious voice.  
  
"Of course not, that wouldn't be good new! Well, the good news is that…he's been found! And tonight they're holding a celebration at the Kinomoto kingdom to welcome him into the Nobility and introduce him to all the other Kings and Queens of the land!"  
  
Her father said as he smiled at his daughter. Meiling felt her world come to a crash right there and then.  
  
"Found? He's been found!? But w-w-why and h-h-how—couldn't he just have stayed lost!"  
  
she shouted as tears sprung at the corner of her eyes. Her parents looked at their daughter in shock.  
  
"Meiling, whatever are you talking about!? Now you can finally marry him, that should make you happy!"  
  
"Make me happy!? you mean make YOU happy!"  
  
Meiling shouted as she looked at her parent's through tear-filled eyes.  
  
"Meling, don't you dare raise your voice at us. We're your parent's and only want the best for you"  
  
"Then if you want the best for me, you wouldn't be making me marry because of some stupid deal you made when I was born! I love Nicholas, can't you understand that!?"  
  
"Sweetheart, Nicholas is a nice young man but…he's only a son of a noble. Why marry him when you can marry the son to the heir of the Li Kingdom! You can keep the magic running in the family!"  
  
"I don't care about magic or social status! I love Nicholas, not some prince I've never met in my entire life!"  
  
And with that Meiling ran out of the Library crying…  
  
(SN: I'm making up names for Meiling's parents so….*inhales* here goes nothing…)  
  
Ling turned to look at her husband.  
  
"Do you think we're doing the right thing Xio Zu?"  
  
(SN: me know…weird names -_-;;)  
  
Xio Zu turned to look at his wife and rubbed his temples with his fingers.  
  
"I don't know Ling…I really don't know anymore…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(back at the Kinomoto Kingdom, later that afternoon)  
  
Sakura walked around the Castle looking for Syaoran. Everyone was running around the castle with food, flowers, decorations, and an assortment of stuff. Sakura hadn't seen Syaoran since the yesterday afternoon in the Sunroom. A woman then brushed by Sakura…  
  
"Nana, wait a minute!"  
  
Sakura called out as soon as she recognized her. the woman stopped to look who had called her and smiled when she saw Sakura.  
  
"Hello sweety! What can I do for you?"  
  
She asked with a smile on her face as she put down the flowers she was carrying on a nearby table.  
  
"Nana, have you seen Syaoran?"  
  
"No…I haven't maybe—oh, wait a minute! Yes I did see him. he and his mother and sister were heading towards town to the tailors.  
  
"Oh"  
  
Sakura said disappointed. That meant she had no chance of seeing him. Naomi saw the disappointment on Sakura's face.  
  
"Cheer up dear. He'll be back later. And now that you know that we know he's a prince…you two can be together! aren't you happy about that?"  
  
Sakura smiled at this.  
  
"Of course! that's what I wanted to talk to Syaoran about. I wanted to go with him up to dad and tell him that…"  
  
Sakura then blushed a light shade a pink  
  
"I already chose my future husband"  
  
Naomi let out a giggle.  
  
"And to think that this little princess never knew what love was…and then suddenly, this stranger comes into her life, and she falls head over heals for him! I guess it was love at first site for both of you"  
  
Naomi said as she smiled at Sakura, whose blush kept on becoming a deeper shade of pink.  
  
"It was like…I knew he was the one for me from day 1"  
  
Sakura admitted. Naomi looked at Sakura and her smile became wider.  
  
"I'm so happy for you my dear, and—on no! I have to get these flowers to the ballroom! I can't believe I forgot! I'll see you later dear!"  
  
Naomi said as she frantically picked up the flowers and continued to walk down the hall. Sakura let out a giggle as she watched Naomi walk away quickly…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(In town, market square)  
  
"How the hell did your plan fail! You said it wouldn't!!"  
  
Evelyn hissed out angrily as she stood at the Market Square talking with Allen. (SN: you all know they're the evil ones…no use playing dumb here -.- ;)  
  
"I never counted on his damn family coming to get him!"  
  
"you dumbass, none of this would've happened if you had killed both the father and son 15 years ago!"  
  
"Well, it was your idea to hire that couple!"  
  
Evelyn looked at him with anger in her eyes. She turned away from him.  
  
"Don't remind me"  
  
She said in a mad voice. She knew that the reason why their plan had failed 15 years ago was also because of her. An evil smile then krept into Allen's face  
  
"But at least I was able to kill the father"  
  
"Yeah, at least you succeed at something"  
  
"We still have a chance, maybe…"  
  
"Allen, we need to talk!"  
  
Came a demanding male voice from behind Allen. Evelyn looked ahead to see Prince Touya standing in front of them with anger in his face. Allen turned around, saw who it was, and then turned back to look at Evelyn.  
  
"go away, I'll take care of him"  
  
Evelyn gave a smirk  
  
"Good luck"  
  
She said sarcastically as she walked away…  
  
"Touya!"  
  
Allen said as he walked up to him with a smile on his face. Touya just stared at him through narrowed eyes.  
  
"Cut the crap Allen, I KNOW you knew that Syaoran was a prince"  
  
Allen faked a look of surprise.  
  
"Whatever gave you that idea!? I would never want you to hurt a prince! The only reason I told you the other day was because I thought he was a peasant!"  
  
"Yeah right…you knew he loved my sister and my sister loved him back…you just wanted him out of YOUR way so you could marry Sakura"  
  
Allen let out a smirk  
  
"If what you WANT to think…alright then, do so. But I can swear to you that I didn't know anything…I just wanted the best for your sister"  
  
"Yeah well, now you're going to have to keep your part of the deal and stay away from her"  
  
Allen's smile then disappeared.  
  
"No I don't…it's not like if what I said was not true…if it wasn't true, then yeah, I would have to stay away from her…but as you saw with your own eyes, they were seeing each other"  
  
Touya looked at Allen with venom in his eyes.  
  
"Stay away from Sakura alright? She has already chosen who she want's to marry…and it's not you"  
  
And with that said, Touya turned around and left. Allen looked at the descending back of Touya. He gave out a smirk.  
  
"That's what you think…I don't give up the easily…I WILL get what I want"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(That night at the ball)  
  
Sakura looked around the large ballroom. She smiled when she saw her best friend dancing with Eriol on the dance floor. She gave a small wave and they waved back.  
  
'I'm so glad she's finally happy'  
  
Sakura thought as she scanned the room for any other familiar face, but in truth, she was looking for one in particular…the guest of honor. She then remembered that Meiling was supposed to come to the ball too, but she hadn't seen her all night long…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(In a separate room of the Castle)  
  
"Isn't little brother so kawaii!?"  
  
Fuutie asked her sisters as they all stood around Syaoran. He was wearing white pants with a red suit over it. A yellow colored sash ran across his shoulders to his waist indicating his status as prince. (SN: in other words, imagine him in the costume he wore for the play of the second movie….KAWAII! ne????)  
  
"You're so right sis! He's so adorable!"  
  
Xiefa squealed in pure delight as she hugged her brother.  
  
"He's still just as cute as he was when he was a baby!"  
  
Femei added while pinching her brothers' cheeks.  
  
"Remember how we used to spoil him when he was three?"  
  
Fanren added as she too hugged her brother.  
  
"ummm….you…guys…"  
  
"Yes little brother?"  
  
all four girls said simultaneously as they continued to hug him.  
  
"Breathing's becoming an issue!"  
  
Syaoran said.  
  
The girls immediately let go.  
  
"we're so sorry!"  
  
"I'm sorry little brother!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Ahhh! Air, give him air!"  
  
All four girls each said different things at the same time.  
  
"Girls, calm down, you'll have more time later on to hug him as much as you want!"  
  
Yelan said as she smiled at her kids. It felt good to have her family back together…if only…her husband could be here too.  
  
"Well let's go! We have a ball to attend!"  
  
Yelan said as she put on a smile. Fanren, Femei, Xiefa and Fuutie all exchanged smiles and followed their mom…dragging their little brother with them…  
  
(SN: damn…imagine have four sisters…hell don't ya think? I have one brother and that alone is hell. Yeah he's nice and spoils me rotten but…he still annoys me! *Muttering* hate it when he calls me grasshopper!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura stood in the middle of the ballroom still looking for Syaoran. she then spotted her father and walked up to him.  
  
"Dad, have you seen Syaoran?"  
  
Fujitaka looked at his daughter and smiled.  
  
"He's just coming down with his mother and sisters…why?"  
  
Sakura blushed.  
  
"oh…no reason!"  
  
She said as she smiled back at her dad and walked away…  
  
Sakura stopped at one of the tables in the ballroom and took a seat.  
  
"Hello princess, may I join you?"  
  
She heard someone say from behind her. She turned and come face to face with…Allen.  
  
"Hi Allen"  
  
she said as she turned to face forward once again.  
  
"Hi Sakura…so what you doing?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Why aren't you with your friends?"  
  
"Can't find them"  
  
A dead silence crossed between them. Suddenly, a waltz came on.  
  
"Would you like to dance?"  
  
Allen asked as he outstretched one of his arms out at her. Sakura looked at his hand distastefully. It's not that she was conceited, it was just that she didn't like being around Allen. She always felt uncomfortable near him.  
  
"No, it's ok"  
  
"awww…come on!"  
  
"No Allen"  
  
"I'm only asking for one dance! I'm not asking you to marry me you know?"  
  
Allen said jokingly. Sakura thought this over.  
  
"Fine…just one dance"  
  
Sakura got up from her seat and let him lead her to the dance floor. Allen then wrapped on of his arms around her waist and held her hand with the other. At first, everything was alright, but then Allen tightened his grip around Sakura's waist and pulled her closer. She tried to push away but her efforts were weak against his strong body.  
  
"Allen…I want to stop"  
  
Sakura said seriously as she looked into his icy-blue eyes.  
  
"why?"  
  
"Because I don't feel like dancing anymore"  
  
"Come on Sakura…It's…"  
  
"You heard what she said, now let go of her"  
  
Allen heard a male voice say from behind him. His smile changed into a frown. He knew whom that voice belonged to.  
  
"If it isn't Prince Syaoran of the Li Kingdom…good to see you again buddy!"  
  
"I'm not your friend…now do as Sakura said."  
  
Allen stared at Syaoran with his cold eyes and Syaoran just glared right back. Allen then smiled.  
  
"Well since YOU'RE the guest of honor…I suppose I'll step down for once"  
  
Allen then let go of Sakura and walked away…  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura with worry in his eyes  
  
"Are you ok? He didn't try anything did he?"  
  
Sakura smiled up at him.  
  
"No, thanks to you though."  
  
A blush then crossed her face when she took a good look at Syaoran. he looked so adorable with what he was wearing.  
  
He was now dressed up in fine clothing, but his hair and eyes still remained the same, indicating that this was the same Syaoran she had loved since day one. She embraced him tightly.  
  
"lets dance!"  
  
Sakura said happily. Before Syaoran could decline, Sakura grabbed his hands and led him deeper into the dance floor…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(later that night)  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stood together outside the ballroom looking over the garden.  
  
"Should we tell them?"  
  
Sakura asked as she rested her head on Syaoran's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I want to tell my mom that…I want to marry you. And ask your dad for your hand in marriage…that is if you want"  
  
Sakura's smile brightened up.  
  
"Of course I want to. Nothing would make me happier!"  
  
Syaoran looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"Would you like to go now and tell them?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Sakura said excitedly as she grabbed Syaoran's arm and walked back into the ballroom…  
  
A few feet away stood Allen. He knew what was about to happen and let out a smirk.  
  
"I won't let go so easily"  
  
was all he said before he turned to go back into the ballroom…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Inside the ballroom)  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked into the room and made their way to where their parents were.  
  
"Mom, I'd like to tell you something"  
  
"Syaoran, there you are! I was looking all over for you. We have some very important news to announce!"  
  
"Mom, I…"  
  
"Come on, There's no time to waste!"  
  
Yelan told her son as she took his hand and led him up to a small stage at the front of the ballroom. Syaoran looked back at Sakura and gave her an apologetic smile. Sakura just smiled at him.  
  
'we'll tell them later'  
  
she thought as she watched Syaoran walk up to the front of the room. She then spotted a certain raven-haired girl hidden behind a crowd of people.  
  
'is that Meiling?'  
  
she thought as she made her way up to the girl.  
  
"Meiling?"  
  
She asked confused. Meilng jumped upon hearing Sakura's voice. She calmed down once she realized who it was.  
  
"Hi Sakura"  
  
"Why are you hiding?"  
  
"Because…"  
  
"Meiling, where were you!"  
  
Meiling flinched when she heard her mothers voice. All her efforts to hide were now worthless.  
  
"Come on, their expecting you up front!"  
  
Ling then said a quick hello to Sakura and then took her daughters hand and took her towards the front of the room.  
  
'what's going on?'  
  
Sakura thought confused. She then spotted her father and walked up to him.  
  
"dad, why did Meiling and Syaoran go up front?"  
  
Her father looked at her in surprise.  
  
"you don't know?"  
  
"no…."  
  
Sakura answered confused. Fujitaka just smiled at his daughter.  
  
"you'll find out in a minute"  
  
"Can I have everyone's attention!"  
  
Yelan said as the two equally confused teen stood up front with Meiling's parent and Syaoran's mother and sisters. Everyone who was in the ballroom stopped talking and gave their undivided attention up front.  
  
"The Li family would like to take this opportunity to announce the engagement of Lady Meiling Li Rae and Syaoran Li. They are to wed in a week, on the day of Lady Meiling's birthday"  
  
Meiling and Syaoran looked equally surprised. Syaoran because he never knew any of this, Meiling because she didn't know the prince was supposedly Syaoran!  
  
Sakura looked up at the stage in horror. She couldn't believe this was happening. The whole agreement Meiling had been talking about all this time was between the Li kingdom. Her eyes began to well up with tears and she could no longer take it. Sakura ran out of the ballroom as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care. Her worst nightmare had come true…one of her best friends were going to marry the only person she had ever learned to love…  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
SN: so what you peoplez think of this chapter???? Please review! Me luv getting reviews! Onegai!! (please) thanx so much if you do!! ^^ sorry if the next chapter might take some time…midterms are coming up, and so is my New York State Math Regents (*Sarcastically* and you all know how much I luuuuuuv math *rolls eyes*) I'll do my best to get the next chapter up as soon as I can alright? I promise I'll try!! 


	10. Chapter 10

SN: I'm so happy!!! ^^ Damn…196 reviews!?? Thank you everyone who reviewed sooooooooooo much!! I can't believe I'm actually gonna reach 200!!! And I have ALL of you to thank for ^_^ Now, for the Thank Yous for this chapter:   
FireStarGurl: hey Amber! Good luck in your new school, wherever you choose to go to!! And it's ok, I'll understand if you don't update soon ^^ tell june I said hi! Hope to talk to ya during the weekend!! ^^ *muttering* stupid time difference…why'd you hafta live in the other side of the world!??? Bye! Thanx for your support!! ^^ 

Brittany: thanx for liking the last chapter so much! Hope I didn't make ya wait so long! ^^ 

Mei-Fong: mei-chan!!!!!!! *hugz* I miss you so much!!!!! *cries* *sniff* *sniff* I got so used to talking to you everyday during the winter break and ever since school started, I've only talked to you like….2 TIMES!!! That sucks!!!! And last time I looked for you…you weren't there!!! but…mid-winter vacations coming up in a month ^^ do you have that too??? Well, I really hope we can talk soon, I have so much to say!! See ya soon ok? And thanx for alwayz reviewing!! And I'm gonna do my best to make sure this fic reaches 200! Thnx for all your wonderful support mei-chan!! I dunno where I'd be without it! ^^ 

Keri: *pat* *pat* damn girl…I feel so sorry for you!!! 3 sisters and 1 brother!? *faints* I'd die!!!!! My bro's 24 and isn't around the house much so it's almost like I'm an only child, but my bro still annoys me every chance he gets…poor you…are you the oldest? If you are…*shakes head* I feel REALLY sorry…but, I guess having that much siblings can be a good thing! For example…you're never alone! (I know…I'm trying to see the bright side of this -_-;;;) see, when my bro isn't home, I feel lonely cuz I'm the only kid there, so I either go out with my friends or spend hours on the phone. Anywayz, thanx for your review! Sorry to have bored you to death with my bitching!!!! *shows Keri sleeping on her keyboard* ehehehe….sorry -_-;;; 

Sakura Bunnie: so I guess my efforts to convince you to stick to one name was effortless huh? Well *shrug* can't say I didn't try!!! ^^ well, thanx for your review and as alwayz, continue writing! Me luv your fics ^^   
K: ehehehehe….thanks for thinking this fic wuz cute but…*nervous laugh* about the NC-17 thing….ummmm…sorry but no. I can't imagine myself writing NC-17 stuff…sorry, it's not my thing to write. 

LiLDragONGurL28: hehehehe…sorry about the cliff hanger -_-;; but if it's any consolation…the next chapter is now up! ^_^ hope you like it! please tell me what you think! Oh yeah and your fic "bachelor number…who?" rocks!!! Keep up the good work! That fic is one of my all time favorites!!! ^^ 

Chibicherry: *sweatdrop* sorry for making you think that ^^ I got so much more ideas for this fic. I can't stop now that it's getting really interesting now can I? Well, thanx for liking my fic! I appreciate your reviews! Thanx! 

Jetforce: awwwwwwwww….thanx for thinking I'm such a good writer!! *sniff* *sniff* although I disagree about that…I still think it's so sweet! Trust me, I'm not really THAT good! But anywayz, thanx for your review!! ^^ 

Animegal: noooooooooooo!!! Don't die!!! *shows starrie dialing 911* hehehe…just kidding ^^ thanx for liking my fic, hope you continue to read and like it!!! bye! 

Cherry: hehehe…for a cherry, you sure bounce a lot!! ^^ just kidding!! Well, thanx for all your excitement for this fic! I really appreciate all your…errrr…hyperness? Anywayz, thanx!!!! ^_^ 

Cherry Blossom Koneko: hehehe…yup, Allen and Evelyn better watch out!!! Cuz, I'll let you loose on them!!!! LoL well anywayz, thanx for really liking this fic! ^^ I really appreciated your enthusiasm!!! Please continue to read and like my fic!!! Thanx again!! 

Lilangel: hey what's up! thanx for putting me in your favorites! And of course I'll continue to email ya and tell ya when I post my chapter up!! ^^ drop me a line when you write any S+S fic alright! (that is if you decide to make and S+S fic!) hope to read a fic written from you someday! 

Andrea: hi! Thanx for your review!!! And *evil smile* you'll see what'll happen… 

Little Blossom: hehehe…syaoran's right…and you call ME evil??? *evil grin* you're right…all of us writers have it in us…*smug smile* thanx for liking my story! ^^ 

Ardicana: hehehehe…there's an Allen in escaflowne? Kewl! And I didn't even know that! (they don't show it here in NY) thanx for liking my story and hating Allen so much *smug smile* that means I did a good job with my evil characters! ^^ 

Sahmandah: hehehe…and I thought I cursed a lot? I suppose your favorite word is shit? Hehehe..don't worry, I have that bad habit too. I can't go on a day without saying a curse and why do you think all my fics have a rating of pg-13? If it's not the story, it's me -.-;; I know somewhere along the line, a curse is gonna slip in there somewhere so better then keep peoplez warned don't ya think? Thanx for your review! ^^ 

Lil Cherry Blossom: heheheh….poor friend of yours…seven brothers…and they're all younger then her!? I don't think I'd survive! I only have one bro and he's older then me so that's not SO bad. Hehehe…I'm the baby ^^ I get to bother HIM! 

Dark Sakura: awwww…poor you! hope you feel better soon! ^^ thanx for your review! Although you shouldn't have cuz you were sick. But anywayz, thanx for reviewing even when you felt like crap. Hope you're feeling better now! ^_^ 

Red Tenshi: IT WAS GETTING GOOD!!!??? What's THAT supposed to mean!! heheheh…I'm just kidding! ^_^ thanx for your review! Glad you've liked the story so far, please review! ^^ 

Bob, Steve and the Lil' Lune: hehehehe…*sweatdrop* well aren't you three a crazy bunch…well anywayz, thanx for liking my fic and reviewing! ^^ 

TJ: yeah yeah yeah…keep rubbing it in will ya? Well anywayz, I asked my brother why he calls me grasshopper (even I don't know why…) and he wuz like "cuz you're a learning grasshopper" ??????????????? yeah….i'm still confused @_@ I don't know what the hell that meant…but then he just calls me grasshopper cuz he knows it annoys the living hell outta me. anywayz, thanx for your review! ^^ 

Pinkuser: hope I got this chapter up soon! Thanx for your review! Thanx for alwayz reviewing my fics! ^^ 

Kawaiiblossoms: aaaaaaaaah!!!! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter!!!!!! ^^ I hope you like this one! Please review! ^_^ I luv your reviews!!!! 

Brat-Girl: thanx for your support and thinking this fic will reach 200!!! I'm so glad you feel that way! ^^ thanx for your review! I hope you like this chapter!!!!! 

Fa: thanx for reviewing! I'm glad you've liked the story so far! Continue reading, onegai!! ^^ 

Nanali: thank for liking my story so much! I'm so happy you liked it ^^ please continue to read and review! Kay? Thanx! 

Mandi_girl: trusty pill eh? Heheheh…are you sure they work? *smiles* hehehe…just kidding! ^^ thanx for your review! Hope you continue to read and like! ^____^ 

CutiePan-Chan: awwwwww…thanx for liking ALL my fics and thinking they're all so good!!! I'm so glad I have a reader like you ^^ I'm glad you liked the long chapter. This chapter is long too, aren't ya glad? Please review! ^^ 

Jurei: thanxs for liking my fic so much!!!! Your review meant a lot. Thanx! ^_^ 

Mairai_Pan: I'm so glad you think this fic is so kawaii!!!!!!! I really appreciated your review, thanxs!!!! ^_^ 

Lexgirl: I tried to write this chapter up as soon as possible. Hope I put it up fast enough! ^^ thanx for liking my story! ^^ 

Caro: thanx for liking my fic! I'll email ya every time I get a chapter out alright? Thanx for taking time to review! I really appreciated it! ^_^ 

Regray: thanx for liking my fic! I'm glad you liked it! 

Cookie: thanx for thinking I'm a good writer and liking my writing! That meant a lot to me! Especially since I've never considered my writing, any good. I'm glad you've liked it! 

Sakura Star: hehehehe…about that cliffhanger…*smiles innocently* sorry? Heheheh..anywayz, thanx for your review! I luv your reviews! ^^ oh yeah, a question, do you by any chance have a ccs website? I think I've seen your name before…I dunno…maybe I'm thinking of someone else. I wuz just wondering. 

Angelicpnai: OF COURSE I REMEMBER YOU, HOW COULD I NOT!? You're alwayz reviewing my fics, I can never forget a person who reviews my fic ^^ especially someone who luvs this story as much as you do ^_^ thanxs for considering this story your favorite! I'm glad you've liked it!!! ^^ 

Lady Aerowyn: thank! *sigh of relief* I'm glad you meant strange in a good way! ^^ anywayz, thank for your review and liking the fic! Hope you continue to review! ^_^ 

Shimi-Mouse: awwwwwww….you're so sweet! I'm so glad you thought it wuz good enough to be a book! That comment was so sweet of you!! I luved it so much I even read it to my friend sapphie and I wuz like "isn't that so nice of her!?" thanx for your review, I'm so happy you liked it! ^^ 

Eriol: hehehehehe…first I had a 'syaoran' review my fic now I have a 'Eriol'…I feel so special ^_^….just kidding! Anywayz thank for reviewing and liking my story!!! ^^ 

Haruka605: thanx for liking this story so much!!!!! I'm so glad you liked it and think it's the best fan fiction you read. I wuz really happy when I read that ^^ thanx! 

SPECIAL THANK YOU'S   
The following is the review of the three peoples I'm giving a special thank you to and my response to them. Thanx both of you!!! ^^ 

Final Fantasy Princess/Brenda (her review): Aha! I knew it! Mwahahaha! You better not let him marry her. I know you won't. Then it wouldn't as I said before, be a S+S fic. ^-^ Luv your chapter. Im at my lil sisters birthday party. My mom is making me clean. >P I hate cleaning. Anyways great fic! Thank your for mentioning me (NEW YORK CHICKS DO RULE! >D) And yes I can't live without my mother at some times... others I can. ^-^ I can't wait till you put up your next chapter for any of your chapters! Im about to start my new Cardcaptor fic but I might take a while. Math regents coming up! AHHH! I wish you and me the best of luck.. Can't wait till your next fic! Byee!   
Final Fantasy Princess/Brenda (her second review): Its me again! I just want to say that IM THE FIRST ONE TO REVIEW FOR YOUR NEW CHAPTER! (AND YES YOU ARE GOING TO REACH 200! Imma make sure that its me.. though I hope it's me. Right?) I know I am a bit obsessed... ok Im really obsessed with your fics. Can't wait till your next one comes out. Sounds like my other review down there right? Anyways my finals and my regents are coming up. And I really have to pass. Luv your fic tons! You know me.. NYC (New York Chicks.. mwahaha o.o;;) RULE! LOL Right S? ^-^ Well I really have to go now. My mom is still b*tching to me. Now don't make me go into your head again.. I won't so I won't give away your plot. But I'll let you know what I am thinking. Mwahaha. Byeee! 

Starrie: (my response): hey wassup girl? Thank you for being the first reviewer! ^^ also, thanx for having faith that this fic will reach 200! Oh yeah and…tell your mother to take a chill pill and not bitch so much (just kidding ^^) wish ya da best of luck in your math regents!!! Hopefully both of us will *gulp* pass that shit! We better or else Albany is gonna hafta deal wit two equally pissed new york chicks! And if we don't…we could alwayz meet up at NYC, grab a car (even though both of us are still a year to young to drive -_-;;) and drive up to Albany and beat the shit outta the people who made the test!!!! And we'll give 'em a double bitch slap…new york style! Well, bye! And…IF I DON'T PASS MY REGENTS….I HOPE YOU DO!!!! MAKE ME PROUD!!!! Oh yeah and…NEW YORK CHICKS RULE!! (I'm so happy I met someone who I can share my New York Pride with! ^^) 

Now for the second reviewer: 

Syaoran: come on you can't leave me hanging like that!!!!   
(anger anger)you must write more.You are an awesome writer so please write more.I don't care if other people liked it or not.I LOVED IT!!!!   
please write more for me!!!!!!!!! 

Starrie: and this person also reviewed a second time (note: you don't need to review twice to get in my special thank you. It's just that reviews of these two reviewers really meant a lot to me) 

Syaoran: remember me? i'm the one who got mad b/c you left me hanging!!!Oh well.I am reading the story again cause i really liked it...I have read many fics about Syaoran being a peasant and Sakura being a princess but yours is by far the best!!!keep on writing.I am checking everyday to see when you update!!!!   
thanx,   
Syaoran 

Starrie (my response): thank you so much Syaoran! (heheheh…it feels so weird sayin' that -.-;;;) I'm really happy you've liked this story and think it's the best out of all the pesant/princess story you've read in the past! I wuz having a really crappy day when all of a sudden I saw your review, that totally made me happy! ^^ I'm so glad you've liked it! and of course I'll continue to write, cuz if it weren't for my reviewers like you, I dunno where'd I'd be! Thanks for your great review! I'm so glad you think I'm a good writer (although seriously, I'm not…). Oh yeah and…sorry for leaving you hanging!!! 

Third reviewer: 

Kit aka Simone: I feel so special! i have that page you had me in (its on my wall) i feel so happy 1st time ever put up...all i can say is kill Allen!!!! i hate that guy!!! if i were in that ball room at the time i would have picked up my food knife and stabbed the jerk in the butt! besides, KILL MELIN'S PARENTS!!! THERE SO RETARDED! ARGHHH!!! IF I HAD PARENTS LIKE THEM ID GO INSANE!!!! ANYHOW KILL ALLEN!!! WHOS WITH ME?????? RAISE YOUR HAND! *RAISES HAND* *WAVES IT VIOLENTLY* KILL THE ALLEN KILL THE ALLEN!!! IF ALLEN WAS A REAL PERSON HE'D BE IN HEAVEN NOT HECK CUSE ID KICK HIM SO HARD IN THE BALLS HED GO UP UP AND AWAY! AND WOULDNT COME BACK TILL HE WAS SENT TO HECK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Starrie (my response): kay…I don't want peoplez to confuse you with another kit. See, I know this person who flamed this fic and her name is Kit too. It's ok though, we were able to become friends later on ^^ anywayz, thanx for your wonderful review!!! I'm so glad I made you happy with the thank yous I wrote. See…I knew someone out there would appreciate all the hours I put into making them ^^ hehehehe…to bad you weren't in the story line huh? Guess you would've killed Allen right there and them ^^. And about Meiling's parents…hehehe…what can I say…they're controlling parents? *nervous laugh* oh yeah and…I'm sure a LOT of peoplez are with you when you say "kill Allen" do you know how many have already asked me to do that!? you know…when I read the last part of your review, I burst out laughing in front of everyone in the library? That wuz hilarious! And my best friend is here right now and I showed the review to her and she started cracking up to! It so funny… "IF ALLEN WAS A REAL PERSON HE'D BE IN HEAVEN NOT HECK CUSE ID KICK HIM SO HARD IN THE BALLS HED GO UP UP AND AWAY! AND WOULDNT COME BACK TILL HE WAS SENT TO HECK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" hehehehe…I can't get enough of that…. ^^ thanx for your review! ^^ 

SN: well, that's it for the thank yous! Please everyone, continue to review and next time, I'll have a new 'special thank you' for a new person or maybe two or three peoples! It depends on the reviews ^^ if I can't decide which one I like best, I'll put two! Anywayz, thanx again! Now you can continue to read! ^^ 

Love of a Cherry Blossom   
By: Star Princess a.k.a. Starrie 

Chapter 10 

Sakura ran out of the ballroom in a crying frenzy. She heard peoples whispering all around her. They seemed to be saying things such as,"What's wrong with princess Sakura?" and "oh my, I think the poor dear has fallen in love with Prince Syaoran"   
Sakura just ignored all of it and pushed her way out of the ballroom. She ran, not knowing quiet where she was going…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Syaoran saw Sakura run out of the ballroom. 

"Sakura, wait!" 

He called out. Sakura didn't seem to hear him and just continued to run. Syaoran looked around the ballroom desperately as he saw people murmuring amongst themselves on what was going on. He turned to his mom who just gave him a puzzled look. Meiling was just to the side looking away, not wanting to believe all of this was happening.   
Not caring what anybody thought, Syaoran ran off the stage and out of the ballroom. He followed what he thought was the place Sakura had run too…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Once Sakura stopped running, she realized she hand ended up in one of the back gardens of the castle. This garden was secluded from the other ones. Sakura took a seat on one of the benches and began to cry freely. She had now thought that she and Syaoran could be together but no, the stupid family agreement had to get in the way of their happiness.   
A person came up from behind her and rested his hand gently on her shoulder. Sakura moved away from under the person's touch. 

"Syaoran, I need some time to think on my own" 

"I'm not Syaoran…it's me, Allen" 

Sakura stiffened once hearing his voice. The least person she wanted to see at the moment was he. 

"Here, dry your tears. Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't cry" 

She heard him say. Sakura turned around and came face to face with him. Allen was smiling at her and held a handkerchief in his outstretched hand for her. She took the piece of cloth reluctantly from his hand. 

"Thanks" 

She managed to say with a weak smile on her face. Allen then moved to the other side and took a seat next to Sakura. 

"Why did you run out of the ballroom? I would've thought you'd be happy that your best friend is going to get married soon" 

"You wouldn't understand" 

Sakura answered as she looked down at her hands. 

"Sakura…why won't you give anybody a chance? For example, I really care about you and want to see you happy…but you haven't even given me a chance. I've tried to become closer with you but you keep pushing me and the rest of your suitors away…why?" 

Sakura looked up at Allen and gave a sad smile. 

"Because…I already love someone, and I don't see myself with anyone else but him." 

"But is it worth going through all this pain just for him?" 

Sakura nodded her head sadly. 

"I love him and I'm willing to go through whatever, just for him" 

"You must really care for this guy huh?" 

Allen said as he turned to look at her. 

"Yeah, I do. I'm willing to risk my life for him…that's how much I love him" 

"I'm sure he doesn't like seeing you sad, so why don't you cheer up?" 

Allen said as he smiled at her. 

"Come on Sakura, smile! If not for me, do it for him" 

Sakura then let out a giggle and a smile appeared on her face. 

"That's it! See, I knew you could smile!" 

Sakura turned to look at Allen. 

"You know I always thought you were a self-conceited Prince who never cared about anyone but yourself…but now, that all has changed. I'm sorry if I judged you that way" 

"It's ok…I'm glad you've changed your view on me" 

'Allen's not so bad afterall' 

Sakura thought as she looked at him. Allen saw a dark figure approaching the garden and a smile made its way to his lips. 

'Perfect timing' 

He thought as he waited for the figure to get closer. Once it was a few feet away, he tilted his head forward and kissed a very surprised Sakura on the lips…   
Sakura tried to push away and resist…but as the seconds passed by, she felt herself weaken and could do nothing but give in…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Syaoran looked at the two kissing in front of him. He had come here looking for Sakura to tell her that he was going to find a way to break off the engagement with Meiling. As he made his way closer, he stepped on a twig, which immediately brought Sakura back to reality. Immediately, Sakura pulled away from Allen…only to see Syaoran standing in front of her with hurt present in his eyes. 

"Syaoran…" 

Sakura whispered as tears started to form in her eyes. Syaoran just gave her a cold glare. 

"I guess it's a good thing I'm going to marry Meiling" 

He said in an icy tone. 

"Syaoran wait! I…" 

Before Sakura could finish, Syaoran had already left the garden and headed back towards the ballroom. Sakura fell to the ground crying. She couldn't believe this had just happened. 

"Sakura…I'm sorry, it was an accident" 

Allen said as he faked guiltiness in his voice. 

"Go away" 

Sakura whispered in-between sobs. 

"Sakura I…" 

"Allen, leave me alone!" 

She screamed out angrily as she got up and ran to her room in a crying frenzy…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Syaoran angrily made his way back into the ballroom and pulled his mother aside. 

"Son, where did you go?" 

Yelan asked him. Syaoran just looked at her seriously. 

"Mother, let's head back home" 

"But Syaoran, it'd be rude of us to just leave in the middle of a ball. Plus, it's nighttime. The road is dangerous at this hour" 

"Mother, I don't care. I don't want to stay here any longer…let leave now" 

Yelan gave a sigh. 

"Alright, if that is what you want" 

Fujitaka then walked up to them and smiled. 

"What happened Syaoran? Don't tell me you're not happy with your engagement…Meiling would make a good wife for you" 

Syaoran just nodded seriously. 

"I really don't know what came over me at that moment…King Fujitaka, my family and I have to get going" 

Fujitaka's smile erased from his face. 

"You're leaving now? Syaoran, the road can be very dangerous and…" 

"We know, but we have to get going…we have to get to our kingdom before tomorrow morning" 

Fujitaka gave a sigh. 

"Alright then…I guess I'll be seeing you and your family then. Take care of yourself, your sisters and your mother. Come by and visit us some other time. I'm sure Sakura would love to see you. Afterall, you two seemed to have become friends…by the way, have you seen her? I don't know where she ran off to" 

"I don't know…maybe she's with Prince Allen" 

Syaoran said as he turned the other way to leave… 

Syaoran walked up to Meiling who seemed to be holding back tears at the moment. 

"If you don't want to get married to me, you don't have to" 

Syaoran said gently as he looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. Meiling looked up at him and was about to say something…but she then saw her parents looking at her expectantly from the corner of her eyes, and she changed her mind. She faked a smile as she looked up at Syaoran. 

"No, it's ok…I'm alright" 

"So you're willing to go on with our parent's wish?" 

"Yes…I guess we'll get married in a week huh?" 

Meiling said as she kept her fake smile on her face. 

"yeah, I guess so…my family and I are heading back to the kingdom…I guess I'll see you tomorrow when you head back?" 

"Yeah…I'll see you tomorrow" 

"Alright then…bye" 

Syaoran then reluctantly moved forward and embraced Meiling in a tight hug. He then smiled at her and turned to leave.   
Meiling stood there rooted to the ground. She had so badly wanted to say 'no' to Syaoran but…she knew her parents would be very disappointed in her. 

'Maybe…it won't be so bad afterall' 

She thought sadly. She had hoped Syaoran would say no to the engagement because he loved Sakura but now…she didn't know what to think anymore. Sakura had run out and Syaoran had run after her…but then, he had returned alone and hadn't mentioned anything about breaking off the engagement. 

"Isn't this so exciting dear! Soon you'll be 'Queen Meiling Li!' aren't you ecstatic?" 

Meilng's mother, Ling said as she came and embraced her daughter tightly. 

"Yeah…just great" 

Meiling answered dully as she stared into space…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Kero was patting Sakura gently on her back as she cried. 

"Why don't you go and try to explain what happened?" 

"He won't believe me!" 

"Just try…if he loves you as he says he does, he'll trust you and believe in your words" 

Sakura looked up at Kero and a weak smile crossed her face. 

"You're right Kero…I'll go look for him right now" 

a bigger, more confident smile made its way to her lips as she got up from her bed and headed towards her door. Before she reached for the knob, the door opened and Naomi stepped in with a cup of tea. 

"Sakura…are you ok? You're upset about the engagement thing right?" 

she asked worriedly as she placed the tray on a small table. Sakura just smiled at Naomi. 

"Don't worry Nana, I'm alright now. And about the engagement…I know Syaoran will find a way to break it. Plus, Meiling loves Nicholas. I know she'll agree with Syaoran's decision to break off the engagement" 

Naomi looked at Sakura with sympathy in her eyes. If only she knew what just happened down at the ballroom a few minutes ago… 

"Sakura…I have something to tell you" 

"Can't it wait Nana, I have to go find Syaoran" 

"Sweety…Syaoran already left" 

Sakura turned to look at Naomi surprised. 

"Left? How could he leave! It's the middle of the night!" 

Naomi shook her head sadly. 

"I really don't know what happened. But it seems as though he insisted on his family leaving right away"   
A sad look crossed Sakura's face. 

"I need to talk to him Nana, I know! I'll go see him at the Li Kingdom!" 

"Sakura…do you know where the Li Kingdom is located?" 

Naomi asked Sakura. Sakura shook her head. 

"No…I don't" 

"It's located in the other side of the country…an 8-hour trip away from here. It's to the south of the line of equality and it's a long trip from where we are at the moment." 

"But Nana, I have to go see him! I want to tell him…" 

"Sakura, do you know what happened downstairs a few minutes ago?" 

Sakura shook her head cluelessly. 

"No…what happened?" 

"Prince Syaoran and Lady Meiling have just confirmed their engagement" 

This hit Sakura like a bucket of cold water. 

"Y-Y-You mean t-t-that…" 

Naomi nodded her head sadly. 

"Yes…they both agreed to carry on their parent's wish" 

Sakura's eyes began to water. Naomi went up to her and embraced her tightly. 

"I'm so sorry" 

She whispered as she held the crying girl in her arms…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
(3 days after the ball)   
Sakura was at the garden just staring at nothing in particular. 3 days had passed and she hadn't heard anything from either Syaoran or Meiling. Every time she thought of him, her eyes watered. 

'How could I have been so stupid!' 

She thought, angry with herself. She was to deep into her thoughts that she didn't realize that someone had walked into the garden and was heading her way. 

"Sakura…I was meaning to ask you, what happened between Syaoran and you the other day? I thought you were going to tell dad that you two wanted to get married when the next thing I knew, he was confirming his engagement to Meiling" 

Sakura looked up at her brother to see him looking down at her with a serious look on his face. Sakura turned to look down at the floor. 

"I-I-It's all my fault…I ran out of the ballroom upset and went to one of the gardens…well, Allen came to comfort me a-a-and h-h-he accidentally kissed me and…" 

Sakura lowered her eyes to the floor so her brother couldn't see her tears that were threatening to spill. 

"Syaoran saw everything" 

She managed to choke out in-between sobs. Touya looked at the shaking shoulders of his sister and felt sorry for her. He placed a hand over her shoulder and embraced her tightly. 

"Why don't you go to the Li Kingdom and explain everything to Syaoran? I'm sure he'll understand…" 

Sakura stopped crying once she heard what her brother said. 

"Y-Y-You really think so?" 

Touya smiled at her. 

"Yeah, I do. Don't let a jackass like Allen get in-between you two. I know you love Syaoran and Syaoran loves you back. Allen is just jealous that you chose Syaoran over him" 

"But…I don't want to marry Allen…I want Syaoran." 

"Then go to the Li Kingdom and explain everything to him" 

Sakura looked up at her brother and for the first time in days, smiled. 

"You're right…I won't give up. I'll go and explain everything to Syaoran" 

Sakura then gave her brother a quick kiss on the cheek and went to ask her dad permission if she could go to the Li Kingdom… 

Touya smiled until his sister was out of view. Once he was alone, an angry expression replaced his happy one. 

'What the hell does Allen think he's doing' 

Touya thought angrily as he turned to exit the garden. Allen was trying to get in the way of his sisters happiness and Touya didn't like it one bit…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
(In a different dimension) 

"Wow, for once you were the one who did something and I didn't have to do anything!" 

Evelyn said as she looked at Allen who sat on his throne (SN: hehehe…I wuz about to write 'thorn' hehehehe…yup, make him sit on a thorn and prick his ass ^^) Allen just smirked. 

"well as I say…if you want something done properly, do it yourself" 

Evelyn turned to look at him and gave him a cold stare. 

"what the hell is THAT supposed to mean?" 

"well, I DID manage to kill King Chen 15 years ago didn't I? And I've also managed to separate the Prince and Princess now haven't I?" 

"So you're saying that you're better then me?" 

"No…I just get things done…unlike you" 

Evelyn looked like she was ready to explode. 

"You wouldn't be anywhere without me! You always needed someone to go out and carry out your dirty work for you. I deserve some credit. You're not going to take back the promise that you made me" 

Allen gave an exasperated sigh. 

"Fine, I wont. You'll still get your share of power once the country is ours" 

Evelyn's frown turned into a smug smile. 

"I knew you wouldn't back out of your promise" 

"well, even though you've had your share of screw ups, at least you managed to do some things right, for example killing that couple who betrayed us last minute" 

Evelyn let out a giggle. 

"They should've NEVER gone against me after I all I did for them. I even gave them magical abilities…I actually enjoyed myself killing them you know?" 

~*Flashback*~   
Two couples were running through the woods, looking around them for a sign of anyone following them. Suddenly, the man bumped into someone and fell to the ground. He heard his wife gasp and then he heard a woman give an evil chuckle. 

"Thought you could get away didn't you?" 

A woman dressed in a black dress said as she floated in the air. The couple looked at her with fear in their eyes. 

"No one makes a fool out of me and gets away with it. Now tell me, where did you hide the child?" 

"W-W-We're never going to tell you!" 

The man said as he protected his wife who was standing behind him.   
The woman in black nodded her head and then turned to the wife. 

"And what about you?" 

"I'm not telling you anything you witch!" 

This got Evelyn really mad. 

"Aright then…then I guess you'll take your damn secret to your grave!" 

Then, with a swift movement of her arms, she sent fireballs to the couple…thus killing them automatically…   
~*End of Flashback*~ 

"They should have never thought they could win against me" 

Evelyn said bitterly as she remembered what had happened 15 years ago. She then turned to Allen with a confused expression on her face. 

"How did you know back then that you had to get rid of him? I always wanted to ask you that." 

Allen gave an evil smirk. 

"didn't I tell you this before?" 

"No…or maybe I forgot" 

"It doesn't matter, I'll tell you again" 

~*Flashback*~   
Allen walked into a fortuneteller. It was rumored that she was the best in the country and the only one who could actually predict the future most accurately. He walked up to the old lady and took a seat at her table. 

"How may I help you today sir?" 

The woman asked. Allen just let out a smirk. 

"I need you to predict the future for me…will I ever be able to rule this whole country?" 

The woman raised an eyebrow at the question but then turned back to the herbs and other stuff she had on the table. She made a special concoction and then started to chant a spell. A bright light then came out of the small pot, and faded. She then looked in and said. 

"You will be able to rule the land in the future…but only with the power of some sort of magical cards…at the moment, the future owner of the cards is still a child. But when she grows up and is looking for a suitor that is your time to act. But you have to be careful…if a gentle young man who also has magic wins her heart, you will loose. Their magic and love for each other combined can lead to a deadly downfall for you." 

"Who is this 'young man'?" 

"He is…..The future heir of the Li Kingdom." 

"And the princess?" 

"She's the daughter of King Fujitaka of the Kinomoto Kingdom" 

"So all I have to do is make sure they don't ever meet and fall in love and I'll be able to rule this whole country?" 

"Yes, but in order to do that, you'll have to marry the princess and gain control of her magical cards…but beware, all of that is easier said then done…"   
~*End of Flashback*~ 

Allen gave a smirk. 

"Old hag was right. All of that was easier said then done. I thought if I destroyed him while he was a baby, he wouldn't be a nuisance in the future…turns out everything turned out wrong" 

"We still got time to separate them" 

Evelyn said as she came behind Allen. Allen gave out a smirk. 

"You're right…for now, everything is going so smoothly…"   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
(at the Li Kingdom)   
Syaoran walked around the large castle with only one thing on his mind, the dream he had yesterday night. He woke up sweating and everything seemed so realistic to him. He saw himself as a little three-year-old boy…and he saw a man with amber eyes…who went by the name of King Chen… 

~*flashback*~   
A three-year old Syaoran was at the garden playing with his four sisters. The place was filled with laughter as the sisters played hide and seek with their little brother. 

"I found ya!" 

A 5-year old Femei said as she found her brother behind a bush. She and her sisters started to giggle at the dissapointed look that crossed their brothers' face. 

"doesn't he look so kawaii when he's mad?" 

Fuutie asked her sisters while giggling. They all nodded in response, which just made Syaoran madder. 

"Children, come in!" 

Queen Yelan called out from inside the castle. 

"awww…do we have to?" 

Xiefa whined. 

"kids, come and eat!" 

They heard their father say from behind their mother. 

"yay!" 

all five kids called out happily as they went to their mother and father. Queen Yelan and King Chen looked at each other and smiled. 

"We were truly blessed to have those five as our kids" 

"I couldn't agree more" 

The king said as he gave his wife a kiss on the forehead. They then held hands and all of them walked into the dining room…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
King Chen ran through the woods, the dry brittle arms of the trees were tearing up his fine cloth and breaking through his flesh. He held his three-year-old crying son in his arms. He could see his kingdom a few feet away from him. He had gone to the Nakia Kingdom (SN: hehehe…just saw a box that said Nokia so…I changed it a bit and came up with a name! ^^) for business purpose and had decided to take his son with him for the trip.   
On the way back, someone had shot their horseman and seemed to be after them. Chen kept on looking behind him; his amber-colored eyes had a look of complete fright. He looked down at his son, and gave him a tiny reassuring smile. Little Syaoran was whimpering in his fathers' arms and clung to them as if there were no tomorrow. Although he was small, he knew something was not right.   
King Chen ran into town, only to find the whole place completely trashed. There where fires all over the place, dead bodies laid around. 

"Who did all of this!" 

He asked angrily to a nearby person. Someone had completely trashed his kingdom while he was away. The man had a horrified look on his face. 

"T-T-They're too strong…they h-h-have magic"   
And with that he ran away. King Chen was still confused on what was going on. His thoughts then wandered to his family. 

"I hope your mother and sisters are alright" 

King Chen said to his son. He then looked around and saw a couple crouched in a corner scared. He immediately walked up to them. 

"Can you please watch over my son Syaoran? I'll pay you a handsome reward if you do me this one favor" 

the couple gave a nod and Chen handed over his son to the woman. 

"daddy, no!! don't go, I want to stay with you!!" 

The three-year old cried out. His amber-eyes started to tear. King Chen's expression softened when he looked at his son. He bent down to eyes level to him and hugged his son tightly. 

"Don't worry Syaoran…I'll always be by your side" 

"Not for long you wont!" 

Came a male voice from behind him. King Chen immediately turned around. 

"What do you want?" 

"Nothing much but…to see you and the heir to the throne…dead!" 

the man then gave an evil smile and took out a sword. King Chen immediately reached out for his pendant and transformed it into a sword. 

"Get out of here, now!" 

he called out to the couple behind him. The man in front of King Chen gave an evil smile. 

"They're not going anywhere because they have a special job…to kill your son" 

He then started to attack King Chen with his sword. Chen was able to dodge his attacks, but his concentration was mostly towards his sons direction. With a swift movement, The man was able to pierce through King Chens' stomach and formed a deep wound. Chen looked down at his wound in surprise and saw as blood leaked out. 

"daddy!!!!!!" 

Syaoran screamed out as tears fell from his eyes. He fought against the woman that was holding him but his efforts were useless. The man then put away his sword and gave a smirk. 

"Part one of my job is done" 

he then turned to look at the couple. 

"I'm trusting you two to do what I told you with the child" 

the couple gave a sligh nod. 

"Yes, we know…kill him" 

"right" 

and with that, the man disappeared into a black portal… 

King Chen looked at the couple who were holding his crying son. 

"please…don't harm him" 

he said in barely a whisper. 

"I'm sorry but…we're following our orders" 

the man said coldly. 

"then…at least…let me…give…this…to my…son" 

the couple looked hesitant. 

"fine, but do it fast" 

the man said. King Chen smiled at them 

"thank you" 

Syaoran then walked up to his father. King Chen started to chant a spell. He then closed his eyes, held his pendant in his hand and concentrated the little bit of energy he had left… 

"your new master will be Syaoran Li" 

he said before he placed the pendant over Syaoran's head. 

"Daddy…don't go" 

Syaoran whispered as he watched his dying father. King Chen smiled at his son. 

"I'll always be here for you Syaoran…no matter what" 

The couple then picked Syaoran up and ran away…   
~*End of Flashback*~ 

And then, that was the time Syaoran woke up. He kept on making his way through the castle to busy in his thoughts. 

'What could all of that mean? Is it telling me about…my past?' 

He questioned himself mentally. All these new pieces of information were starting to come back to him but…everything all seemed like a big blur. 

'Why can't I remember anything!?' 

He asked himself angrily as he took a seat on the living room couch. 

"Son…are you alright?" 

he heard his mother say as she came up from behind him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Syaoran managed a small smile. 

"I'm alright…just a bit confused" 

"about what?" 

Yelan asked curiously as she came around and took a seat next to her son. 

"it's about…this dream I've been having the last couple of days…first there was this one, it was a happy one…then, in another one, I can't explain it…I saw this man getting killed…then…I got taken away by these two other peoples…" 

Syaoran turned to look at his mother and saw she had a surprised look on her face. 

"Syaoran…you're starting to remember you past. the man you saw getting killed was probably…probably your father."   
She said in a soft voice. 

"But why remember now? Why not before?" 

Yelan shook her head. 

"I don't know…something happened to you when you were a child that seemed to have erased all your memories from when you were three and younger." 

"Mom…what happened to my dad on the day he got killed?" 

Syaoran asked seriously as he turned to look at his mother. Yelan let out a sigh. 

"Even I don't know what happened…but I guess I'll tell you what little I do know…" 

~*Flashback*~ 

Queen Yelan walked around town looking around cautiously. Today her husband and son were supposed to arrive from the Nakia Kingdom and this sudden attack had happened on the kingdom early in the morning. She stopped walking when she saw her husband on the floor, on the brink of death. 

"Chen, what happened!? Where's Syaoran?" 

she asked as her eyes watered when she saw her husband. Chen gave his wife an apologetic smile. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect…the…kingdom" 

"Chen, what are you talking about?!" 

Yelan said as her tears came running down her cheeks. 

"Syaoran…Syaoran was kidnapped by them…but…he has the pendant…you still have a chance of finding him alive…I…don't think…they'll hurt him…they didn't look…as if…they were…evil" 

"Who took him!?" 

Yelan asked as her husband's eyes began to close in her arms. 

"It's up to you to find our son Yelan…he's wearing the pendant" 

and then, King Chen died in Yelan's arms…   
~*End of Flashback*~ 

"That day…I lost both my husband and my only son…that was the worst thing that ever had happened to me"   
Yelan said as she looked at the ground. She then sniffled a bit and looked up and smiled at her son. 

"But at least…I got my son back" 

Syaoran smiled and hugged him mom. 

"Don't worry mom. I'll always be here for you" 

'Whoever killed my father is going to pay…' 

Syaoran thought as he burned with anger inside… 

Yelan then separated from the hug and got up and smiled at her son. 

"Well…I have to go and see Ling about some of the wedding preperations. I'll see you later Syaoran. And if you get any new memories, write them down. Maybe then we can figure out what really happened on that day." 

"I'll do that" 

Syaoran said as he walked his mother to outside the castle. He then gave a sigh and headed back towards the livingroom. The castle was so quiet today. Usually, his sisters would be all over the place but today they had gone into town. His thought then wandered to a certain girl with auburn hair and deep emerald eyes… 

'Damnit! Stop thinking about her!' 

His mind said angrily as he gave an exasperated sigh. 

"Prince Syaoran" 

Syaoran heard someone call out from the entrance of the livingroom. 

"Yes Wei?" 

Syaoran asked as he turned to look at the elderly man. 

"You have a visitor" 

"I do…who is it" 

"It's…princess Sakura" 

Syaoran's expression became more serious then ever. 

"Should I tell her to come in here?" 

Wei asked at the young man in front of him. Syaoran shook his head. 

"No…tell her there's nothing we need to talk about and if she could just please leave me alone" 

"But your highness she…" 

"If she insists, just tell her I don't wish to talk to her" 

Syaoran said in a demanding voice. Wei gave a slight nod and bowed politely. 

"As you wish…your highness" 

He then walked out of the living room and headed towards the entrance. Syaoran gave a deep sigh and got up. 

'Why did she even bother coming all this way?' 

He thought bitterly as he walked through the halls. He was heading towards his room and passed the front doors of the castle, when a voice caught his attention…a voice so soft and gentle…yet filled with sadness. 

"Please…I need to talk to him" 

he heard Sakura say in-between sobs. 

"I'm sorry Princess, but Prince Syaoran has made it clear that he does not wish to see you" 

"Please Wei!" 

"I'm sorry princess…I have no choice but to follow the order of my master" 

Syaoran heard Sakura crying and it broke his heart to hear her this way. He took a deep breath. 

'what the hell am I about to do?' 

he asked himself mentally as he came out of the hallway and headed towards the door of the castle. 

"Wei I'll take it from here" 

Syaoran said as he came into view. Wei just looked at his master, bowed and then walked away. Syaoran walked up to Sakura and gave her a cold stare. 

"What is it?" 

"Syaoran I…" 

~*To be Continued*~ 

SN: hehehehe…I realized how long this chapter was turning out to be so I had to end it there…sorry!!!!!!!!! Also, about the starrie notes, I know some of you like them. Sorry if I didn't add them this time. It's just I've been trying to concentrate on finishing this chapter fast so I didn't give my mind a chance to wander to silly unrelated things about myself or my life like I usually do. You know, before I started posting my fic up in ff.net, I said to myself that I wanted to do something that would destinguish myself from all the other writers and let the readers see my true self. That's how I came up with my starrie notes. I changed them from 'author notes' to my personalized 'starrie notes'^^ those give me a chance to show my true self. I've noticed that before I put my fics in ff.net, NOBODY had that. They only had "author notes" and they were just to explain things. Now, I see more and more peoplez are starting to put ' whatever-their-name-is notes' and they acutally talk about things unrelated to the subject! I'm glad I was able to start that! ^^ but…lets face it, some peoplez don't know when to stop talking, and their notes turns out to be annoying and interfere with the reading. but I don't care. I just care that I was able to find a way to distinguish myself from all the other writers out there. anywayz, please review!!!! Me love receiving reviews! All of your reviews are so much fun to read! Especially long ones ^^ well, I appreciate all of your reviews! And thanx for all of your support…now if all of you can wish me luck on my New York State Math Regents that I hafta take this Tuesday the 22nd!!!!! *cries* I'M GONNA FAIL!!!!!!! MATH IS MY WORST SUBJECT!!!!! WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *sniff* I'm sure I can pass with *sniff* all of your support and all the praying I'll do! (and yeah, studying too -.-;;) *sniff* *shows Starrie wiping away her tears* review….onegai (please)????   



	11. Chapter 11

SN: shit!!! No….ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Horrified look crosses face* I…*sob* just…came…back…from…taking…my…. Math regents and, and…I THINK I FAILED!!!!!!!!!! *Burst into tears* *sniff* *sniff* that shit wuz harder then I thought it'd be…they asked so many stupid questions…well…*sigh* enough of stressing over that. Writing makes me feel better so I've decided to start the next chapter. Please review everyone! I luv your reviews! Now…my Thank You's:   
Evil Starrie: *ahem!* aren't ya gonna introduce me!?*Evil starrie glares at Starrie*   
Starrie: oh yeah....hehehehhee...*sweatdrop* oh errrrrrrrrrr...righ....ummm...everyone, meet my evil twin 'evil Starrie' she's a bitch so don't mind her ^_^ she's just my evil twin. and as for what's gonna happen to S+S hmmmmmmmmm....*evil grin* you're gonna just hafta read ^^ the only thing that knows the outcome is my "Starrie book"...my book is so kawaii!! it's a transparent blue color, and it has "Starrie" written across it on the first page and it has falling stars and it's all in shimmery blue ink! ^_^ heheheh...don't ya wish you could read it? in it i have spoilers for fics, summaries for new fics, half-done-and-then-I-don't-know-what-else-to-write fics and...everything to do with my fics! heheheh..only person whose ever read it has been sapphie ^_^   
Evil Starrie: *glare*   
Starrie: oh yeah...my evil half too cuz without her...i have no evil side! ^_^   
Evil Starrie: that's better...   
Starrie: now, on with the thank yous and then the story! ^_^ 

Nanali: : "muwhaaaaa!!!! Me love keeping you in suspense!!!! And I know I wuz cruel leaving it there…or else I wouldn't be Evil Starrie and…" *Starrie comes into the room being her cheerful happy self* Starrie: hi Nanali! I uhhhhhh....what's going on here? *glares at Evil Starrie, and then hits her over the head* heheheh…sorry about that…evil side felt like coming out and responding! ^^ anywayz, thank for liking my fic! 

Final Fantasy Princess: *sniff* *sniff* brenda…*holding back tears* how…do…you…think…you…did…in…your…Math regents? *eyes watering* I…I…I…STUPID ALBANY AND THEIR STUPID DAMN TESTS!!!! WHO THE HELL CARES HOW MANY STUPID CANDY BARS A DUMBASS BUYS WITH HIS ALLOWANCE FOR HIS FRIENDS! AND WHO THE FUCK CARES ABOUT STUPID TREE SHADOWS AND AND AND…. "JOE JOGGING AND JERRY JOGGING" AND AND…UGH!!!! SO MANY OTHER MEANINGLESS SHIT WHICH I KNOW I'LL NEVER USE IN MY LIFE!!!!! YOU KNOW WHAT? I HAVE A SUGGESTION FOR ALBANY…WHY DON'T THEY TAKE THEIR DAMN REGENTS…ROLL IT UP NICELY…AND SHOVE IT UP THEIR ASSES!!!! THE FUCK WITH THEIR "WE ONLY WANT OUR NEW YORK STATE STUDENTS TO BE THE BEST THAT THEY CAN BE" THAT'S ALL A WHOLE BUNCH A BULLSHIT! OK….lemme calm down…*breath in…breath out….* *sigh* I'm alright…for now…anywayz, moving along…thanx for reviewing my fic B!!!! ^^ I hope you passed your regent's cuz I sure as hell know I failed mines. Watch me take "math A" again….anywayz…I really hope you can visit one day during the summer or mid-winter break! That'd be so kewl!! ^^ well…bye for now! Oh yeah and…THANX FOR BEING REVIEWER NUMBER 200!!!! *hugz* you told me that'd you'd be reviewer number 200 and guess what? You were! *Smiles* thanx for liking my fic so much you felt like you just had to be number 200. You're the best B! and no Brenda…we don't want our poor little Syaoran to be sad…*hugglez Syaoran along with Brenda* don't worry…uhhh…that is unless my evil side doesn't pop up and…   
Evil Starrie: hello everyone…I'm back!!!! *smiles evilly* hehehehhe….now…what torture are we gonna put S+S through…hmmm….lemme see…I… *Starrie all of a sudden pushes Evil Starrie out of the way*   
Starrie: Stop it you evil person you!!!! lemme finish my thank you's THEN you can work on your evil plans!!! hehehehe…sorry about that…evil side can't seem to be under control lately…anywayz to quote my good friend Sapphie "this is turning into a freakin' novel!" heheh…hope to talk to ya soon! ^^ 

ChibiCherry: awww….don't be sad!!! S+S will get back together and…*evil Starrie pops up…yet again -.-;;;*   
Evil Starrie: heheheheh….not if I have anything to do with it…be afraid ChibiCherry…be very afraid…hehehehe…evil Starrie luvs seeing you cry and--   
Starrie: ehhehehhe…*sweatdrop* sorry…*turns to look at evil starrie* shut up you evil person you!!! let me do my thank yous!!!!!! Now…back to you ChibiCherry…thanx for your wonderful review!!!! 

Dark Sakura: hi! I'm so glad you liked this fic and * Evil Starrie pops in*   
Evil Starrie: WHAT!? Not as evil as you!? hey! This is evil Starrie you're talking to!!! Hmmmm…maybe I should kill Syaoran in the next chapter and…*Starrie pops up*   
Starrie: nooooooooooooooooo!!!! Evil Starrie, you're not gonna do that!!!! you can't do that you evil bitch!!!   
Evil Starrie: wanna bet? And thanks for the compliment Starrie…I know you're a bitch..   
Starrie: shut up you evil person! How let me talk to dark Sakura! *ahem* as I wuz sayin' before being rudely interrupted! Thanx for liking my fic! So glad you liked it! And about finishing soon…hmmm…I dunno…lemme consult evil Starrie about that *evil smile* 

Sarkurabunnie: thanx for your encouragment! ^^ I'll keep on doing my best! ^_^ sorry if this thank you is kinda short but i have so many peoplez to thank and i just realized it!!! *horrified look crosses face* i gotta thank more then 66 peoplez!!! i know you understand!! ^_^ thanks for alwayz reviewin!!!! 

CutiePan-Chan: hehehhee…don't we all agree with kit? Let's all go and kill Allen! ^_^ hehehe…anywayz, thanks for your review! 

Mairai_Pan: hehehehe…thanks for liking my fic so much! I promise I'll alwayz tell ya when I get a chapter out ok? 

Brittney: thank you for liking chapter 10! ^^ hope you like this chapter! I tried to write it up as soon as possible ^_^ 

Rini124: hehehhe…continue? Hehhehehee…I'm glad you liked this story and all my other stories! Thanks for alwayz reviewing!! 

Cherry: so glad you liked the story! ^_^ I'm trying to finish this as soon as possible! ^^ please continue to read and review my story! Thank!! ^_^ 

Ying: damn….that wuz a pretty long "no continue" but thanx! ^_^ it made me feel so special! *shows starrie all starry eyed* heheheheheh…ignore me…I'm strange -.-;;; thanks for reviewing my fic though!!! ^^ 

li2004: hehehehehe…are you sure about that?…just kidding! ^^ well, thanks for alwayz reviewing my fic. I really appreciated it! I hope you like this chapter! 

LittleBlossom: hehehehe…I agree with you on that one! But, don't we writers just luv to write interesting topics which s+s have to go through and don't our wonderful readers luv to read 'em? Well, thanx for your review! ^_^ 

Jasmine Yuy: of course I'd love to read your fic! Heheheheh…although I don't know a thing about Gundam Wing…I'll still try my best to understand it! ^^ well anywayz, thanks for your wonderful review! 

?????: hehhehe….nice name ^^ a whole bunch of question marks ^_^ well anywayz, thanks for thinking my story is so good! ^^ 

lilangel: hehehhee….thanks for your here's the not-exactly-flame-but-can-still-count-as-flame flame. ^^ I'm so glad you liked the story so far! Thanks, bye! ^^ 

TJ: thanks for your encouragement! I really appreciate it! ^_^ 

Pochacco girl: have I mentioned how kawaii that pochacco thingy that you is!? Well, it is! I absolutly luv it! ^^ anywayz, thanks for really liking my story!! I'm so glad you've liked my writing! oh yeah, your story's great so far! ^_^ 

Kawaiiblossoms: sorry if I took a week to finish writing this! But…I got it done didn't I? Hey…I just realized…it took me an exact week to finish this! ^^ hehehehe…don't mind me. anywayz, thank for your review! 

Firestargurl: Amber!!! *Hugz* thank you so much lil sis!!!!! Everybody who doesn't know what I'm talking about, amber here is going to get me CCS, second movie!!! Cuz I'm a poor unfortunate soul who's here in the US and I'm stuck with the busted up Nelvana version. I know *sniff* *snff* poor me…but anywayz…thank you so much Amber!!!! And I hope you like this chapter, I tried to finish it as soon as possible, especially for you cuz I know this is your favorite story! Take care! Talk to ya next weekend hopefully! ^_^ 

Ardicana: thank you so much for liking this story!!! And I'll alwayz continue to email ya when I finish a chapter ok? It made me feel so happy when you said it wuz the best story you've read! ^_^ 

Lexgirl: hehehehehe…you're gonna hafta read to find out *evil grin* but thanks for your review! 

Kit: heheheheheh…you know, you're really funny ^^ and…I'm sorry about the cliffhanger…it's just if I didn't end it there, I wouldn't have ended it for ANOTHER four pages or so! But anywayz, I'm glad you've liked it so far! Thanks for alwayz reviewing! 

Syaoran's Blossom: I agree with you, Allen is a jerk! Hehehehe…but, I made him that way ^_^ glad you've liked the story so   
far! Thanks! 

XxAsIaNgIrL11288xX: thanks for liking my story! And don't worry, It'll end soon…maybe in four more chapters…I dunno…this story is turning out to be my longest fic but…I have so much fun writing it! ^^ Thanks for your review! 

Lady Pluto: thank you for thinking my fic is great. I really appreciate the encouragement that you and all the other reviewers give me! thanks! ^_^ 

Mir_Kitty: *takes deep breath* GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry about the cliff hanger ^^ it's just…I can't help myself *sheepish smile* I luv 'em! *muttering* but I feel your pain cuz I hate it when others leave me at cliffhangerish type of endings… 

Keri: hehehehe…I know right? Thank god!! I'm so glad I'M not the oldest! I think I make my brother's life a living hell already as it is! Hehehehe…and it's just him and me, no more other kids…but there is a 9-year difference between him and me. I'm 15 and he's 24…I make his life a livin' hell and he always tries to embarrass me in front of my friends but it never works ^^ and my latest tactic of being annoying is playing the ccs song, "I am a dreamer" ALL the time! And it's working!! He almost hit me over the head with his guitar!…hehehehe…but I told him he wuz going to break it if he did so he stopped in mid-air ^_^ and wuz like "damn you" 

Riley S: hehehehe…who's evil? Allen, Evelyn…or me? *evil grin* hehehe…hope you like this chapter! ^_^ 

Sakura Star: *shows Starrie backing away slowly* ummmm…sorry if I made you wait so long? *Nervous laugh* hey! Wait a minute!!! Why am I scared? You can't kill me! or else you'll never know the ending! ^^ hehehe…and I figured it all out by myself! (don't mind me…never have cappuccino at 11:45 at night) 

Shirenoki: heheheh…I agree with you, Eriol SHOULD have a throne of evil too! Heheheh…thanks for reviewing! 

Devilblossomgrl: hmmmm…why do I get the feeling that you're Sahmandah? If you're not, just ignore that comment. It's just by the way you talked, it seemed like it. anywayz, thanks for your review!!! 

ArcherAngelAnna: thank you so much for liking my fic! Also, thanks for your encouragment for my math regents…although I don't think I did so great on it…*sigh* oh wells, no point in getting disappointed about it…but anywayz, thanks for the encouragment!! ^_^ 

Ann: the next chapter is…HERE!!! ^_^ hope you continue to like my story! Thanks for your review!! 

Neptune Avalon: thanks for liking this fic! Hope you like this chapter! 

Cherry Blossom Koneko: *sniff* *sniff* thank you so much for liking my fic! *hugz* thanks for thinking I'm such a great writer…unfortunately, not everyone thinks that…(read the review for my fic 'return of the x'…it's the only bad one and I found it very offensive) but anywayz, lemme stop thinking about that or else I'm gonna get mad all over again. But thanks for all your encouragment! Continue to write fics! Oh about the bitch part…that makes two of us! ^_^ We bitches stick together!!! 

Kyutebumblebee: thanks for really liking my story! I hope a week wasn't to long of a wait! 

MingShao: hehehehe…or else huh? *raises an eyebrow* you know, if you and a whole bunch of reviewers wanna kill me for the cliffhangers, you'll never know the ending for this fic *evil grin* hehehehe…got ya in a bind here huh? Hehehe…just kidding, thanks for your review and continue to write! 

Eleanor: hehehehe…you're gonna hafta read to find out *evil smile* thanks for your review Ellen! 

JT: hehehhee…sorry about ending it there but like I said, the chapter was turnin' out to be to freakin' long! Well, glad you liked it and I've tried to post this chapter up as soon as possible! 

Usagi Maxwell: hehehehehe…gomen about the cliffhanger!!! But…it's just that I've been practicing in doing good cliffhangers   
cuz I used to suck at them!!!! yup…Starrie used to suck at cliffhangers…hard to believe huh? Hehehehehe….well, thanks for   
reviewing my fic! 

Maggie: FOUR BROTHERS!!?? @_@ I'd go CRAZY!!!! *pat* *pat* I congratulate you…for not killing yourself. Hehehehe…just kidding! Thanks for your review!! 

Anime: thanks for liking my story! Hope you continue to read! ^_^ 

Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo: thanks for liking my story! And trust me, no. I'm not that good. I just started out as a writer, I still have a LOT of improvements to do! But I'm still glad you've liked my story! ^^ thanks for reading! 

Mandi-girl: hehehehe…you might not need them…but I sure a hell do!! Hehehehe….hyper…way TOO hayper ^^ well, thanks for reviewing! 

Andrea: hehehehe…I'm glad you've liked the story so far! Thanks for your review! 

Lionesss: glad you've liked the story so far! And…hehehehe…sorry for ending it there! but, I got the next chapter up soon right? ^_^ 

Emo: hehehehe…sorry about the cliffhanger, hope you continue to like my story! 

Lena-Chan: aawwwwwwwwwww…don't cry!! *hands over a tissue* that's better! ^_^ thanks for liking my story so much! I was so happy that it was so touching!!! Thanks for your review, I really appreciated it, and I mean it!!! it made me really happy!! ^_^ 

Syaoran: thank you so much!!! Your reviews always mean a lot to me. Must be because you're my number 1 reviewer!!! ^_^ I would add you to my special thank yous but it's just that I already have four other peoplez in it and I have to keep on putting different peoplez all the time, but…I bet you already know how much I'm grateful for your review!! ^^ I'm really glad you've liked my story so far. Hehehehe…and don't worry, I'll NEVER go NC-17 on you!!! I think its wrong when pplz write errrr….nc-17 stuff. Well, like I said, I really appreciate your reviews. It makes me so glad that you like this story so much you read it many times! Can I ask you a favor? Can ya please read my other fics and tell me what ya think of them? I'd be so happy if you can! You don't hafta if you don't want to though, most of them are terrible anywayz. (in my opinion) well, thanks for alwayz reviewing! I'm looking forward to your next review!! ^_^ 

lil dreamer: thanks so much for reading my stories!!!!!! i've realized you've reviewed almost all of them ^_^ and don't worry, i bet your fics are great!!! ^_^ hehehehe...trust me, i'm not as good as you make me seem.....my writings not really all that good. thanks for liking my "Starrie notes" ^_^ I bet you can write a fic better then any of the ones that i have out!!! but hey, with time, you gain more experiance and next thing you know, your fics are gonna be one of the best out there in ff.net! don't ever put yourself down, alwayz think positivly and you'll become a very good writer! I just want ya to know that you have my encouragment and i hope to someday read a fic written by you! I think it's a good idea to make a rough draft. that's what i used to and still do! i have a small torqouise notebook where i write my stories and then, i type them up. hehehehe...the book is so kawaii! it has "Starrie" written across it in shimmery blue ink and it's surrounded by falling stars. ^_^ hehehehe...that book is the ONLY thing that knows what's going to happen to S+S in the future( hehehehe...that and my friend "sapphie" cuz she's alwayz taking my book and reading what i wrote in it). i write in there chapters for my stories, summaries for upcoming fics, any new ideas i get and stuff like that. well, tell me when ya post a fic up ok? kay, bye! ^_^ 

Ao Tianrong: hehehehehe...sorry about that cliffhanger....but....ummmmmmm...the next chapter is now up! ^_^ i'm so happy you've liked my stories so far! thanks for alwayz reading and reviewing! hope to catch ya online soon! ^_^ 

Sheryl: hehehehehe...your name sounds almost like my real name ^_^ but...i like your name better ^^ anywayz, thanx for liking my fic and......hhhmmmmmmmmmmmmm....*evil grin* you're gonna hafta keep on reading to find out the answers to your questions ^_^ but i think they'll be answered in this chapter so.....you don't hafta worry about not getting your answer! well, i might finish this story in another....ummmmmmm...3-4 chapters? i'm not sure...but it's coming to a close!!! .....*sniff* *sniff* unfortunatly....I wish i didn't hafta end it but...*sigh* it can't go on forever.....well, *smiles* lemme not think of that right now ^_^ anywayz, thanks for your review!!!   


SPECIAL THANK YOUS: 

Starrie note: now for my special thank yous! These pplz reviews meant a lot for me and I wanted to give them a special thank you. In every chapter, there is going to be new peoplez in it. First is their review, then my response to them.: 

kitty kat (her review): NNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!YOU LEFT IT AT A CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU MUST CONTINUE!!!!THIS _soooooooo_ damn ineresting!!!!gomen nasai for not reviewing your other chapters.the kawaii litte starrie notes are soooo funny!!!!^_^lol, really enjoyed the opinion of the author thing. and yes it does distinguish you from the other authors.^o^YOU MUST CONTINUE!!!!!!this is very well written AND I MUST FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!!!!!! PLEASE CONTINUE!!!!!!   
Starrie (my response): thanks for sayin' that my Starrie notes distinguish me from other authors, that was my goal!! ^_^ I'm so glad you've liked my story and you're so anxious to figure out what's gonna happen next! But…don't worry…the next chapter is now up!!! ^^ hehehehe…or else you wouldn't be readin' this right now -.-;;; well, thanks for liking my fic AND my Starrie notes! Your review made me really happy! ^_^ hehehe…hell, I'm alwayz happy!! ^_^ 

Caro (her review): Hey, I love your fic it's the best I've read in years keep on writing never stop you've got great talent, please put up the next chapter fast I can' wait. 

Starrie (my response): awwwwwww…*sniff* *sniff* your review really touched me. thanks for saying it's the best you've read in years. That really made me happy. I know that the whole 'prince and princess' thing is pretty original, but I wanted to add my own special twist to my story and luckily, I was able to accomplish it and it was a big success! Thanks for thinking I have talent! That REALLY made me happy! thanks for your review! I hope to read more of your reviews in the near future! 

AngelicPnai: ::cries insanely:: wwwwhhhhyyy did u have 2 stop there?!!!!! cliffy's suck!!!!!::cries more:: waaaahhhh!!!!!   
::abrupt stops to cry and resumes to her usually jumping::   
HE HAS TO LISTEN TO HER OR I'LL CRY!   
::scrolls up:: hmm.. i guess i have already....   
-_-; as u know I LOVE THIS FIC!!!!!   
i'v read this fic 4 times cause i love it so much!!! and i never get bored of it!!!!!!!   
ur my fav author!! i'm onlee 13... so0 young.. ur my role model... writing wise...   
scary huh? i'm such a freak who talkes way 2 much! i'll be waiting 4 the next chapter! ^^ 

Starrie note: and she wrote me a poem for my math exam too! ^0^ 

AngelicPnai: math o math how i hate thee   
strange numbers is all i see   
one tenth or a quarter?   
a calculator is in order   
y do we need math?   
what if we go down a different path   
say we decide on a career   
that only includes beer   
now what do we need math for that?   
oh just damn that person who invented math 

well good luck on ur math thingy =D   
::walks away and mumbles "kill allen":: 

Starrie (my response): I LUVED YOUR POEM!!! Heheheh…I think I showed it to most of my friends and they were like 'that is sooooooo true!!!' heheheh…scary huh? And I was so happy when you said I wuz your role-model writing wise. That made me feel so special ^_^ I'm so glad you don't get bored of my story and hehehehe…you know, you sound like this girl in my global and english class who's alwayz saying "blah blah blah blah…or I'll cry!!" funny thing is…she really DOES cry! Hehehehe…my friends and I are there looking at her, giving her death glares…and ready to stab her with our pens and pencils…yup, she gets THAT annoying. But I bet you aren't like that! and I'm POSITIVE you're not her! heheheh…and you know how many times I've heard "kill allen" in my reviews? There's more "kill Allen" then there are "kill Evelyn" hehehe..i find it so funny ^_^ anwayz, thanks for your review! I really appreciated it! 

Jurei: Ooooh, SU-GI-OH! Wai! Hehe, WAI WAI WAI WAI WAI WAI WAI WAI WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! You updated! THat was definitely very very SHIBI! Full of cool, collected style! wai! Onegai, continue writing long, well-written chapters! This is definitely one of the ficcies that SHOULDN'T BE MISSED! Well, that's all for now! Ja ne!~Jurei-chan^~ 

Starrie (my response): thank you so muchiez!!!!!!! I'm so happy you thought my fic is so good!!!! ^_^ I'm so glad you like my writing style and the whole long chapter thing! I promise, this chapter will be another long one! ^_^ thanks for reviewing!! 

Mei-Fong (but I like to call her Mei-chan ^_^) (her review): *sniff* How sad. ;_; Syaoran's acting so mean. ;_; and... and... guess what? My Mid-Year Exams are all done!!! Yay!!! *grabs your hands and starts spinning around* Aiyaiyaiyaiyai, very dizzy now @_@. I can't wait to talk to you again!!! And from all that crying my mascara is going all over my face. *yech* I'm never putting mascara on again! or maybe. hehe. Last time that happened I was at the cinema. hehe. big mess. and very unlucky day for me today. I really, really, really, really, really hope to talk to again very, very, very, very soon! I wish you luck on your Math Regents I bet you'll do really great there and pass it! What am I talking about, bet, I mean FOR SURE YOU'LL DO GREAT!!! I mean this is Starrie we're talking about?!?! Of course she will do great! Any ass would ought to know that, ne? Well I gotta go get some socks my footsiez are freezing since I lost my slippers some... where in my room... I think? ehhehe ^_^U Well hope to talk to you soon.   
~Mei-Chan 

Starrie note: Mei-chan reviewed a second time 

Mei-Fong (her review): Sowee... Itz me again. I wanted to add something else, I forgot to put on earlier Starrie. Guess what?!?!?!?!?! YOU REACHED BEYOND 200!!!! HA! I'd hate to say this but... I TOLD YOU SO!!! You are ALMOST at 300 REVIEWS!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT!!! NEED TO CELEBRATE MAJOR!!! I BET YOU'RE GONNA EVEN REACH 400!!! YOUR FICS ARE SOOO... GOOD EXTREME!!! I HAVE TO SAY IT AGAIN, I TOLD YOU SO!!! Hehehe... I think I'm going a bit crazy, and hyper, but... that's ok, you know? BUT YAY FOR YOU!!! Ok, I had too much m&m's, but that's ok, you know? And you also don't have to thank me, you did all the work, I hardly did anything. :) And I feel sad, I can't talk to you much. And no, me no have mid-winter vacations, *sniffs, wipes eyes* Damnit! I forgot I still had mascara on! But you know what? That's ok. 'Cause I MISS YOU SOOO... MUCHIEZ!!!! WWWWWAAAAAHHHHH!!! ME WANNA TALK TO YOU SOON!!! I hope I catch you online. 

Starrie (my response): MEI-CHAN!!!!!! *hugglez you really tight* I missed ya!!!! I'm so happy now cuz I get to talk to ya more then I used to before…and…MY MID-TERMS ARE DONE TOO!!!! *grabs your hand and starts spinning you…really fast* hehehehehe…dizzy again? Oh and about that math regents…*depression mode* don't remind me..*shows Starrie crying uncontrollably* *sniff* *sniff* I'm…alright…*sniff* but…*changes into hyper mode again* I'm happy now!!! ^_^ hehehehe, and yup! You told me so! You said this fic would reach 200 and it did!!! I wuz so happy!!! and yes, I have to thank you!!! if it weren't for your encouragement, I wouldn't know where I'd be!!!!! thanks so much for being such a good friend! I luv talkin' to ya!!!! We've become such close friends! ^_^ and about the 400 review thingy...*falls over* i'd be soooooo happy is get that much!!!!! ^_________^ but.....ehhhhhhhh...i don't think that's possible -.-;;; hehehe…and about mascara, try maybelline full and soft. That's the brand I use, really good mascara…problem is, really troublesome to take off! Well, you can always wash it off with a foaming towel thingy. That alwayz gets rid of it. but, I luv that mascara! It won't run when you cry! Trust me, already tried it!!! ^_^ heheheh…I'm very big on make-up…that's my specialty…pathetic huh? Well, thanks for alwayz reviewing mei-chan! Hope to talk to ya very soon!!! 

Starrie note: hehehee…*sigh of relief* that seemed to have taken forever!!! But…I got it done! *proud smile* thanks for reviewing everyone!!!! ^^ now, to the story! 

Love of a Cherry Blossom   
By: Starrie   
Evil Starrie: HEY!!! Don't forget me!!!! Without my half, you would've never thought up of Evelyn AND Allen!!!   
Starrie: ugh….fine, fine…lemme do that again…. 

Love of a Cherry Blossom   
By: Starrie & Evil Starrie 

Starrie: happy my evil twin!!!! *glare*   
Evil Starrie: *smug smile* 

"I-I-I'm really sorry. That kiss between Allen and I was an accident" 

"Sure it was" 

Syaoran said coldly as he kept a serious expression on his face and looked to his left. He then gave a sigh and turned to look at Sakura. 

"If that's all you wanted to say, you can leave now" 

"Syaoran, let me…" 

"Good-bye Sakura" 

Syaoran said as he held the door open for her, yet he wouldn't look her in the eye. Sakura couldn't take it anymore and burst into tears. Syaoran's heart ached to see her this way. His expression softened and he walked closer to her…   
  


Sakura stopped crying once she felt a pair of strong arms pull her into a tight embrace. After a few minutes, Sakura looked up at Syaoran. 

"W-W-Will you listen to me?…please?" 

Syaoran looked down at her and smiled. 

"Of course" 

(Starrie notes: awwwww…*sniff* *sniff* now wasn't that just adorable? Evil Starrie: of course you sap…YOU wrote it!!! Starrie: shut up! *Hits evil Starrie with a mallet and you see evil Starrie gone all swirly eyed* Starrie: heheheheheh….and you thought I couldn't be evil? *evil grin*)   
(Time Skip) 

"…so then that's when you walked into the garden. I'm really sorry" 

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. If there's anyone to blame, it's Allen. Plus, I'm the one who should be sorry…sorry for not giving you a chance to explain" 

Syaoran said as he gave her an apologetic smile. Sakura hugged him tight in response. 

"It's ok. At least we're back together again!" 

Syaoran let out a chuckle and hugged her back. 

"I missed you so much" 

"I missed you too and—uh-oh" 

"What?" 

"What are we going to do about your engagement to Meiling?" 

"Oh right that, ummmm…." 

"We'll break it off!" 

they heard a female's voice say. They turned around to see Meiling walk into the large livingroom. 

"We'll break off the engagement. Our parents can't say anything if we both agree to it." 

Meiling said with a smile on her face. 

"Come on, let's go right now!" 

she said excitingly as she grabbed both Sakura and Syaoran and led them towards her family's castle…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
"So you two agreed to this?" 

Lord Xio Zu asked as he looked at his daughter and at Prince Syaoran. 

"yes, we did. We never wanted to get married to one another in the first place" 

Lord Xio Zu gave a sigh 

"But are you two sure about this?" 

Lady Ling asked as she came forward and held onto her husband's arm. 

"Son, if this is what you and Lady Meiling have chosen, then we as your parents have no other option then to go with your decision" 

Yelan said as she stepped in front of Meiling's parents. 

"But what about the agreement King Chen made and…" 

"Ling, my husband put in the agreement that if both kids decided to call off the engagement, that we as their parent's would have no other choice other then to agree with their decision. Afterall, it' s their lives we're talking about, not ours. We already lived ours, let them live theirs anyway they want to and with whoever they want to" 

Yelan said as she looked at her son and at Sakura…this just made them blush. 

"But Yelan, why was the agreement put in the first place?" 

"So we could ensure that the magical abilities stay within the family but…I don't think that'll be a problem in the near future. I want to see my son happy…don't _you_ want to see _your_ daughter happily married?" 

Yelan said sternly as she looked at her younger half-sister. Lady Ling felt small under Yelan's gaze. She looked at the ground and bit her lip. She then looked up at her husband's fiery mahogany eyes. He just gave her a, there's-nothing-we-can-do look. Ling then turned to look at her older half-sister and mustered up a small smile. 

"Alright then, the wedding…is off" 

Meiling became overjoyed once hearing this and threw her arms around her mother. 

"Thank you for understanding mother" 

Meiling said happily. Lady Ling was about to say something when she immediately stopped herself. It felt good to have her daughter hugging her again. Instead, she just smiled and returned the hug. They separated from the hug when the heard Lord Xio Zu clear his throat. 

"Meiling" 

"Yes father?" 

Meiling asked as she turned to look at him. 

"About this…son of Lord Carlin" 

(SN: heheheh…. got the name from…uhhhh…good question…. even I dunno -. -;;) 

"Nicholas? Yes, what about him?" 

Meiling asked curiously. 

"Well…you should bring him by the estate one of these days. Afterall, I'd like to meet the man who wishes to marry my daughter" 

Meiling's eyes lightened up upon hearing these words. 

"Thank you father! She said as tears of joy sprang at the corner of her eyes. Lord Xio Zu smiled at his daughter. 

"I'm sorry if your mother an I have forced you into this engagement. We just wanted you to be happy…and seeing that you'll only be happy with Nicholas, I'm willing to accept you marriage to him." 

Meiling hugged her father tightly. 

"I'm glad you understand"…. 

Sakura, Syaoran and Yelan each allowed themselves a smile as they watched daughter and parent starting to get along. 

"Well, we'll be on our way" 

Yelan said to Ling. Ling smiled at the three and nodded…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
(Back at the Li Estate) 

"Mother…I've decided to go to the Zelder Kingdom" 

Yelan and Sakura turned to look at Syaoran after his sudden decision. 

"Zelder? But son, that kingdom is 10 hours away from here. Why on earth would you want to go there for?" 

"Because that's where I was found when I was three. Maybe the place holds some clues about my past" 

"I'll come with you. Afterall, Zelder is only two hours away from my kingdom" 

Sakura said as she eyed Syaoran worriedly. Syaoran shook his head and turned to look at her. 

"No Sakura…I need to do this on my own and—hey, I have an idea! Mother, why don't you stay at the Kinomoto's Kingdom while I go to Zelder? That way you wont have to worry so much since I'll only be two hours away." 

"That's a great idea! I'm sure father wouldn't mind" 

Sakura added in as she looked at Yelan. 

"I wouldn't want to be a bother to you or your family Sakura" 

"It wouldn't be a bother at all!" 

"Plus…wouldn't you want to be there when your son asks King Fujitaka for this lovely woman's hand in marriage?" 

Syaoran said as he took Sakura's hand into his and gave his mother a smile. Yelans eyes twinkled with happiness as she looked at the smiling Syaoran and blushing Sakura in front of her. 

"I knew there was something between you two" 

She said knowingly as she looked at her son and at his future fiancee. She then got up from her seat and waked up to Sakura and embraced her tightly. 

"Out of every woman in the country that Syaoran could have chosen to be his wife, it makes me happy to know that it's you my dear" 

Sakura smiled and hugged Yelan back. 

"Well…let's get everything ready if we wish to leave tomorrow morning. There's no way we'll be able to head back to the Kinomoto Kingdom tonight" 

Syaoran said as he stood up from his seat. 

"Right, I'll go and tell Wei to get everything ready" 

Yelan said as she smiled on last time at the couple and turned to leave. Once Yelan had left the room, Sarkura's smile turned into a frown. 

"Syaoran…do you think going to Zelder is the right thing? You do know that the kingdom is very dangerous. It has robbers and the place is always a filthy mess and it's dangerous to walk around town at night and…" 

Syaoran placed a finger on Sakura's lips as to silence her. 

"Don't worry…nothing is going to happen. Sakura, please understand…I need to do this. I need to know who is that man that killed my father…and who are those two peoples who tore me away from my family. There are so many questions that I have…yet, I can't seem to find the answers to any of them." 

Sakura shifted her gaze from Syaoran's intense amber eyes to the fine hand-woven carpet underneath her. 

"I-I-I understand" 

She said in a barely audible voice. She closed her eyes tightly as to prevent the now forming tears from falling. Why was she crying? Even she didn't know. Maybe it was the thought of loosing him a third time that scared her. She opened her eyes once she felt Syaoran place his hand underneath her chin and gently bring her head up so he could look into her sea-green eyes. 

"I promise you that as soon as I'm done at Zelder, I'll come straight to you. I don't plan to stay there no more then 1 or 2 days" 

With this said, Sakura was able to cheer up a bit. 

"You mean it?" 

She asked with a weak smile on her face. 

"I promise"   
Syaoran said as he tilted his head forward and kissed her… 

They separated from the kiss once they heard four different types of giggles come from the doorway. The looked up to see Femei, Xiefa, Fuutie, and Fanren standing there, looking at the couple. 

"So Sakura, is our baby brother and good of a kisser?" 

Femei asked teasingly as she watched her brother turn into like ten different shades of red. Sakura giggled at Syaoran's reaction. 

"As a matter of fact, he is" 

This made the girls erupt into another fit of giggles…and made Syaoran blush even more. 

"Come on, let's go before they poison your mind" 

Syaoran said as he took Sakura's hand and led her away from his sisters… 

(SN: hehehehe…I luuuuuv annoying my brother in front of his girlfriend ^^ it's so much fun!!! I tell her embarrassing stuff he's done…and he just glares at me and denies everything ^_^)   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Sakura, why don't you stay over tonight? It's too late to be traveling back to the Kinomoto Kingdom. I'll send a messenger to your father so he won't worry. Syaoran, you, and I will be heading out tomorrow morning." 

"Ok, that's fine with me!" 

Sakura said to Yelan as she and Syaoran walked into the library. 

"Syaoran, go tell Annabelle to prepare a room for Sakura" 

"Alright mom" 

Syaroan said. he then gave Sakura a small kiss on the cheek and turned to go find the maid…   


Yelan looked at Sakura and a soft smile crossed her face. 

"You remind me so much of your mother. You have the same soft eyes she had at your age, eyes that always seemed to have a smile to offer to the world. It makes me very happy to know that my son is going to marry the daughter of my dear friend Nadeshiko." 

Sarkura blushed at the compliment. 

"I-I-I miss my mother a lot" 

she said as her eyes saddened a bit. 

"Don't worry my dear. I'm sure she's watching over you" 

Yelan said in a comforting voice. 

"Queen Yelan…your family has magic too right?" 

"Yes, as you probably know, we're from the mothers side of the family of Clow Reed…and I also know that you're the mistress of the cards now" 

Sakura's eyes widened once hearing this. 

"H-H-How do you…" 

"When I entered the Kinomoto Kingdom the other day, I thought I sensed the holder of the cards. When I saw you that day, I was positive that it was you. Your Aura is a strong one and the powers of the cards seemed to be intertwined with it." 

"You know…before coming here, I told my dad and Touya all about the cards and Kero and how I captured them in the past. They weren't too surprised though, and that really startled me."   
Yelan smiled at her. 

"Magic is known to run in some of the kingdoms of the country but not all are blessed with magical abilities…only a few" 

"But…why do I have magic?" 

"You mother Nadeshiko…she had magic" 

Sakura looked at Yelan in amazement. Nobody had ever told her that before. 

"Nobody knew about her magical abilities though…only Queen Sonomi, Naomi, and I knew about it, that's why nobody has mentioned it to you before…but after Nadeshiko died…Sonomi, Naomi and I decided that Fujitaka had a right to know so we told him. That's why he's not surprised to know that you inherited your mother's magical abilities" 

"I already told Annabelle to prepare the room and plus, I sent off the messenger and—oh yeah, Alice told me to tell you that dinner is ready and that my sisters are at the table waiting for us" 

"Alright thank you son" 

Yelan said with a smile on her face. Ever since her son had come back to the Li Kingdom, everything had changed around the estate. Syaoran now took care of things and Yelan didn't have to be in charge of everything. 

"Shall we go?" 

Yelan said as she smiled at Sakura. 

"Sure!" 

Sakura said cheerfully as she walked up to Syaoran and held his hand. The three of them then made their way to the dining room.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
(Syaoran's dream) 

A woman was holding him. She was trying her best to cheer him up. 

"Kenneth…he's still crying" 

She said to her husband with sadness in her voice. The man walked up to the child and to his wife. 

"I think…he knows what happened" 

He said as he looked down at the whimpering 3-year old. The little boy's face was dirty and his amber eyes were red and swollen from so much crying. The child could barely talk and now that he was with these strangers he had never met, he didn't even dare talk. 

"Do something. It breaks my heart to see him this way." 

"I guess we can always use the magic Ms. Eileen gave us" 

The man then closed his eyes and concentrated his magic. After a few minutes, he re-opened his eyes to see that the child had stopped crying and was staring at him blankly. 

"I was able to erase his memory of being a prince…but my powers aren't strong enough to make him forget about his magic or his name. He won't remember his past or what happened yesterday" 

"How long will this spell last?" 

"I don't know…it might last a few days, a few weeks, if we're lucky, a couple of years" 

The man and the woman then turned to look at Syaoran who was just staring at them not knowing what was going on. A smile the crossed his young feature… 

"Daddy!" 

He called out happily while giggling as he outstretched his arms so that the man could pick him up. At first, the man was stunned. His wife let out a giggle, 

"He thinks we're his parents" 

She said. The man just smiled and carried the child in his arms…   
~*~*~*~ 

"Kenneth…I-I-I can't do this" 

Syaoran heard his mother say as he peeked from behind the door. His mother was leaning against his father's arms. Her sobbing had woken him up. 

"Lily…I know what you mean…I don't want to hurt him either. These couple of days we've spent with him…it's almost as if we have our little Ralphie back." 

"Then let's go…let's go somewhere far from here where nobody will find us. We'll take care of him as if he's our own. I don't see why Ms. Eileen and Mr. Alvin would want to get rid of him" 

"But Lily…they're probably going to look for us and the child once they realize he's not dead" 

the woman lowered her gaze to the ground 

"I got an idea!" 

she said as she looked up at her husband. 

"Let's take him to Melody! She lives in Zelder, which is far enough from here. They'll never think of looking for him there!" 

"And what about us?" 

"We'll leave the child with melody and we'll then go and hide out for a few weeks, maybe months. Once Ms. Eileen and Mr. Alvin get tired of looking for us, we'll come back to zelder and raise Syaoran" 

Her husband stood there thinking for a while. 

"You know what…your plan might just work. We'll leave to Zelder right now" 

Syaoran then opened up the door completely and stepped into the room and walked to where his parents were. His young amber eyes held a look of confusion. 

"Mommy, daddy, where are we going?" 

The woman turned to look at the little boy and smiled. 

"We're going to go visit a friend sweety" 

She said as she picked up the child in her arms…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Syaoran" 

Syaoran woke up when he heard someone call out his name from behind the closed doors of his room. He heard a soft knocking followed by the person calling out his name again. He groggily got out of bed and headed towards the door and swung it open. 

"Syaoran…why wouldn't you answer when I called?" 

Sakura asked with worry present in her eyes. She had been knocking for some time now. 

"Sorry…I didn't here you" 

"Did I wake you up?" 

"yeah" 

"I'm sorry I…" 

"It's ok, anywayz I had to get up if we want to reach your kingdom before the afternoon." 

"I'll go and tell your mom you'll be down in a few minutes alright?" 

Sakura said. Syaoran smiled at her and stifled a yawn. 

"Alright…I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes"   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

(Later on in the day) 

"They were the same couple that kidnapped me" 

Syaoran said after he finished telling Sakura and Yelan about his dream the night before. 

"So then they weren't all that bad" 

Sakura concluded. 

"Sakura has a point son. If they really were evil, they would have killed you instead of wanting to take care of you." 

"But…at least now I know who killed my father and why I couldn't remember my past" 

Syaoran said as his eyes darkened. 

"I saw the couple put a spell on me and…I heard them mention the names "Ms. Eileen" and "Mr. Alvin" 

"You think those are the names of the person who killed him?" 

Yelan asked. Syaoran turned to look at his mother. 

"I saw a man kill my father…I don't know what part this woman named "Ms. Eileen" had to play in it. Now I want to go to Zelder more then ever…something tells me I'll find what I'm looking for there." 

"Prince Syaoran, Queen Yelan, we have arrived at the Kinomoto Kingdom and we have already entered the Kinomoto estate."   
The carriage driver said as he came to a stop. He then got off, came around and escorted Yelan and Sakura off the carriage. 

"Well, shall we go inside?" 

Sakura said with a smile on her lips. She could hardly wait any longer to see her family. soon, Syaoran would go to Zelder and the faster he came back, the faster he would ask her father for her hand in marriage. 

"Lets go" 

Syaoran said as he smiled at his future fiancee and held out his arm for her to take. They put the conversation they had inside the carriage aside and walked into the castle… 

(SN: i don't think my readers are that stupid but just in case for you uhhhhhhhh...slow ones out there...(heheheh, i'm saying this cuz Sapphie...who's pretty slow, didn't get it until i told her...hehhee...she's gonna kill me if she sees i said that -.-;;) Eileen and Alvin are Evelyn Allen. they just have a different identity in the past, and they have a different identity in the future. if you don't understand, email me at quttieprincess@hotmail.com and i'll explain better ok? kay, now lemme "quit ma bitchin' ")   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Yelan, Syaoran! It's so good to see you again" 

Fujitaka said as he came into the large livingroom to greet his guests. After he gave a proper greeting, he turned to his daughter and embraced her tightly. 

"I missed you so much my darling" 

"I missed you too daddy" 

Sakura said as she embraced her dad back. Her father then let go and smiled at her. 

"The castle wasn't the same without you. Your brother and Kero were going crazy because they had no one to bother and Naomi…Naomi was moping around the house because her 'little princess' wasn't here." 

Sakura let out a giggle trying to imagine all that her father had said. 

"well, I have to get going…I only came here to see my mother and Sakura off." 

Syaoran said as he stood up from the couch. Fujitaka turned to look at him confused. 

"but…aren't you staying here?" 

"no, I have to get going to the Zelder Kingdom" 

"How long do you plan to stay there?" 

"I'm not sure…it will probably just be two days though" 

Fujitaka nodded. 

"will you come back here?" 

Syaoran smiled and turned to look at Sakura, who blushed slightly and gave him one of her best smiles. 

"Of course…I have something really important to discuss with you, King Fujitaka" 

Fujitaka smiled and gave Syaoran a hug. 

"Good luck on your trip…I hope to see you soon" 

Fujitaka had a pretty good idea what Syaoran wanted to ask him…and he also knew his daughter was now finally happy…and he couldn't have asked for more.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"I can't wait Nana!!! Syaoran's going to ask for my hand in marriage!" 

Sakura shrieked in delight as she plopped down on her bed and gave a content sigh. Naomi giggled at the girl's actions. 

"It's so good to see you smile again my child" 

"I can't wait until he gets back from Zelder"   
Sakura said as she rose up in her bed and looked at Naomi. Her eyes then lightened up. 

"Come on Nana, we have to go and find Tomoyo…we have to tell her the good news!" 

Sakura said as she grabbed Naomi's hand and ran towards her bedroom door.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"I'm so glad Sakura's happy…and I owe it all to Syaoran" 

Fujitaka said as he turned to look from the window to Yelan. Yelan smiled at Fujitaka. 

"It's so good to see our kids together isn't it?" 

Fujitaka let out a chuckle… 

"I guess Chen was right afterall" 

~*Flashback*~ 

"Chen, Yelan, come in!" 

Fujitaka said as he led his two friends into the large livingroom of the Kinomoto estate. Their four girls accompanied them and King Chen held his small 2-year old son proudly in his arms. 

"mommy…can we go play with Prince Touya?" 

Femei asked as she tugged at her mother's dress. Yelan looked down at her daughter and smiled. 

"of course you can" 

"Can we take our baby brother with us?" 

All of a sudden, Syaoran put a death grip on his father's shirt and wouldn't let go. King Chen let out a chuckle. 

"It'd be best if you leave your brother with us right now, sweety" 

Femei looked disappointed but not for long when she still remembered she had Touya to torture… 

(SN: hehehehe…sisters already evil) 

"Nadeshiko! It's so good to see you" 

Yelan said as she rushed to her friend's side and embraced her. She looked at the little girl that was in her friend's arms and smiled. 

"Hello dear Sakura" 

she said as she picked the little girl with emerald eyes in the air. The girl let out a giggle and started to play with Yelan's ebony colored locks. Yelan giggled and then handed the child back to her mother. 

"She is truly a gem" 

she said as she took a seat next to Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko smiled and then turned to look at the little boy that was walking up to yelan. 

"Hello there Syaoran" 

She said cheerfully at the little boy with messy chestnut colored hair like his mothers. His attention then left his mother and turned to the woman who had called his name. Nadeshiko smiled and picked Syaoran up. 

"He's so kawaii Yelan!" 

Yelan giggled. 

"He gets that a lot from his sisters" 

Nadeshiko then put Syaoran down and then put Sakura down too. 

The grown-ups then started to talk business matter…   


Syaoran looked at the girl in front of him. She had deep green eyes and had a confused expression on her face. Her lips then curled into a smile and she gave a polite curtsy. 

"Hi! I'm Sakura, what's your name?" 

Syaoran looked at her seriously. 

"I'm Syaoran" 

"wanna play Syaoran?" 

Syaoran was about to say no but then decided against it. 

"Ok" 

"I know! Let's play house!"   


(SN: heheheeh…. corny game, I know -.-;;; couldn't think of nothin' better…...so sue me!) 

Syaoran rolled his eyes at this. 

"fine…" 

he said with a bored expression. The faster his parent's finished what they had to do the better…   
(few minutes later) 

"isn't this so much fun?" 

Sakura said while giggling as she had on her mother's old cloths and Syaoran had her fathers cloths on. 

"Now come on! we have to take the baby to their grandma's and grandpa's!" 

Sakura said as she grabbed the fake baby in one hand and Syaoran's arm with the other. 

"what! I'm not going dressed like this into the livingroom! My mommy and daddy are there!" 

"Syaoran! The baby has to meet its granddaddy and grandmommy!" 

Sakura then put on puppy dog eyes. 

"Please?" 

Syaoran gave a sigh. 

"alright…"   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
"look at our baby mommy, daddy!"   
Sakura said proudly as she walked into the livingroom. The all looked down to see a smiling Sakura holding up a plastic baby for them to see, Syaoran was facing his left, looking not to pleased. The adults held back their laugh at the game their kids were playing. 

"wow, the baby is so adorable!" 

Nadeshiko said as she and the rest of the grown-ups smiled at the kids. 

"So what did you name her?" 

"We named her....Peony!" 

Sakura said proudly. The grown-ups giggled once more at the kids. 

"Come on Syaoran! we have to take the baby to eat it's dinner!" 

Sakura said excitingly as she grabbed Syaoran again and dragged him back to her room. 

Once the kids left, the grown-ups started to giggle. 

"Those two are so cute together!" 

Nadeshiko said after she stopped laughing. 

"I wonder…what if, our kids fall in love with one another when they grow up?" 

King Chen said as he looked at his friends. the grown-ups laughed again. 

"I don't think that's possible my dear friend. Afterall, Syaoran is betrothed to Meiling, Lady Ling's baby daughter…and should I mention that the agreement was between you and Lord Xio Zu" 

Fujitaka said as he looked at King Chen. King Chen just chuckled. 

"But in the agreement, it was said that if the kids agreed to, they could break off the betrothal" 

Fujitaka just smiled. 

"Well in that case…you never know…I could happen" 

King Chen smiled. 

"Yes…it's very possible it can happen" 

~*End of Flashback*~ 

Yelan giggled at the memory. 

"those were the good old days weren't they? Nadeshiko and Chen were both still with us, our kids were little and all the kingdoms were at peace" 

Fujitaka let out a sigh. 

"yes…but, if there is one good thing now is that…our kids are happily together and nothing can tear them apart" 

"I agree" 

Yelan said as she smiled at Fujitaka 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Prince Syaoran, we have arrived at Zelder" 

The carriage man said as he came to a sudden halt at the entrance of the kingdom. 

"Thank you Max. I'm going to walk around the town square for a while. Meet me back here in…one hour?" 

"Yes, your highness" 

the man said before he took off…   


Syaoran walked around the town market square cautiously. He hadn't been there in years; the place looked different. He wasn't concentrating where he was going when he suddenly bumped into someone. 

"Oh, I'm sorry are you alright?" 

He asked politely as he helped the elderly woman keep her balance. The woman then looked up and smiled. 

"It's ok" 

Syaoran then gasped when he saw her face. 

"M-M-Melody?" 

The lady looked at Syaoran confused. 

"Do I know you sir?" 

The man she saw was dressed in nobility cloth and she knew no one from such high ranking. 

"Melody, it's me…Syaoran"   
it's was now the old woman's turn to be surprised. 

"Syaoran? My little Syaoran who I raised?" 

Syaoran smiled at her. 

"The one and only" 

He said jokingly. Melody's face then brightened up with a smile and she hugged him. 

"I missed you so much! You've grown-up to be such a handsome young man!"   
she then let go of him and took a step back. 

"but tell me child…why are you dressed in such fine clothing…that is unless…"   
a horrified look then crossed her face. 

"Melody…I need to talk to you about…my past"   
the elderly woman looked at Syaoran and then down at the floor. 

"Melody, please! You're the only one who can help me" 

Melody then let out a sigh. 

"Alright child…it's time I should. Although by the looks of it, I'd say you found your real family" 

"That's right, I have" 

"Well…come to my house and we'll talk there" 

"Alright" 

Syaoran said as he followed her out of the market and into the streets…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"So you no longer for King Timothy?" 

Syaoran asked as he walked into a small bakery and went around the back to a small room. The smell of freshly baked bread lingered in the air and teased his nose. 

"No, I quit shortly after you went off on your own. I then started my own bakery." 

"Your breads were always very delicious" 

Syaoran said as he smiled at the gray-haired, ebony-eyed woman in front of him. 

"So how have you been son?" 

Syaoran let out a sigh. My life…has been very hectic. But first, I would like to ask you a few things about my past. I keep having these reoccurring dreams. Yet, everything is still confusing. I was hoping that you could clear some things up." 

Melody gave a sigh and stood up. She then turned to look at the crackling fireplace in the room. Yet, she could feel Syaoran's intense gaze looking at her. 

"Melody, I wasn't really found in an abandoned house like you told me…right?" 

Melody didn't answer him and just kept her eyes on the blazing red flames. 

"Melody…don't I have a right to know?"   
Syaoran asked pleadingly. There was a minute of silence between both of them and then Syaoran stood up. 

"I thought I could count on you…but I guess I was wrong" 

He said sadly as he turned to walk out of the small room. 

"You're right…I lied. I didn't find you in an abandoned house" 

Melody said as she turned to face him. Syaoran froze and turned to face her once again. 

"They came to me late one night…both Kenneth and Lily" 

A gentle smile then appeared on her lips. She walked back to the table and took a seat; Syaoran also walked back towards the table and took a seat next to her. 

"They were really close friends of mine" 

she continued on with her story,. 

"When I saw them at my doorstep, holding a little 3 year-old, I was overjoyed. But…I sensed something wasn't right. Lily had a worried expression in her crystalline-blue eyes. Her eyes had lost their unique shine. Kenneth was soaking wet and shivering from the rain that was falling. He was holding you, sleeping, in his arms. His jacket was wrapped over you to prevent you from getting cold and wet… 

~*Flashback*~ 

"Come in quick!" 

Melody said as she ushered her friends inside her small room in the servant's headquarters of the Zelder Estate. 

"Where can I put the child?" 

Kenneth asked as he still held the sleeping Syaoran in his arms. 

"Put him down on the bed" 

Melody said as she grabbed some towels so Lily and Kenneth could dry themselves off. Once things had calmed down a bit and Melody had given Lily and Kenneth some tea, she turned to them with worry in her dark eyes. 

"What happened?" 

Kenneth and Lily exchanged looks and nodded in agreement. 

"the child over there is…the heir to the Li Kingdom" 

Melody gasped once she heard this. 

"You kidnapped a future king! Don't you know you've just committed a crime!?" 

"We know, we had no choice! We were sent to kill him but…we can't do it. Instead, we've decided to run away as far as   
possible and raise the child ourselves!" 

Lily said desperately. Melody nodded as she looked at the troubled couple in front of her. 

"I see…so you came to Zelder because it's the farthest from the Li Kingdom" 

"Melody, we need to ask you a favor. The child's name is Syaoran and he doesn't remember any of his past; He thinks we're his parents. Can you please watch over him for some time? The two peoples that sent us to kill him will soon realize he's not dead and they're probably going to look for the child and us. We don't want to put his life in danger any more and if he stays with us…they might find him." 

"And what about you two?" 

"We're going to hide out for a while. We're going far away from here so in case they do find us…they won't find Syaoran. We'll return once they get tired of looking for us. Please melody, can you please just do us this one favor! If not for us, do it for the child. He's just a couple of years old and they already want him dead, dead and he hasn't done anything to harm anybody" 

Melody then sighed and walked to where the child was sleeping. She looked down at the 3 year-old and smiled. She brushed a strand of hair out of his face and covered him with a blanket. 

"Alright Lily, I'll take care of him" 

Melody said as she turned back to face Kenneth and Lily. 

"Thank you Melody, I knew I could count on you" 

Lily said with relief as she stood up and went to embrace her best friend…   
~*End of Flashback*~ 

"But…they never did come back" 

Melody said as her eyes saddened. 

"Weeks and months passed by, yet…there was no sign of them whatsoever. At first, you would always ask for your mom and dad but then…you started to forget about them until one day, you never asked for them again. Half a year later, I came across this man I knew. He told me he had found the bodies of Kenneth and Lily…dead. I think those peoples they mentioned found them, and…they killed them. I couldn't tell you about your real parents or about Kenneth and Lily because I was afraid you'd ask questions…questions I wouldn't know how to answer. That's why when you grew up and asked me about your past…me finding you was the only excuse I could come up with" 

"They risked their lives for mines…even if it meant ending their own?" 

"yes, Kenneth and Lily never were bad. I don't even know why they agreed to do what those two sent them to. I guess they never told where you were, or else the peoples that were looking for you would have found you." 

Everything had suddenly become clearer for Syaoran. All the memories were starting to make sense. He now felt a newfound hatred for these Eileen and Alvin person. 

"Melody, do you know anything about someone named Alvin?" 

"No" 

"how about Eileen?" 

"No, I've never met anybody with those names." 

Melody then looked at Syaoran and her eyes started to water. 

"Syaoran, please be careful" 

Syaoran smiled and hugged melody. 

"Don't worry, I will" 

"No son, you don't understand…those peoples tried to kill you once when you were the prince. What if they're still alive and still want to kill you, especially now that you're once again the prince and in a few years, King of the Li Kingdom, the most powerful kingdom of the south-side of the country." 

"I promise I'll watch over myself Melody" 

Melody stopped crying once hearing this and gave Syaoran a weak smile. 

"Would you like to stay here tonight? That way we can talk about anything else you might want to ask and you can tell me more about yourself" 

Syaoran chuckled. 

"Alright…but only if you make those chocolate-filled pastries I loved!" 

"Deal!" 

Melody said as she stood up and went to make the dough…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
(2 days later) 

Sakura sat under the large Nadeshiko tree. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining brightly and a mild breeze rustled the leaves and played with her hair. She gave a deep sigh, and a content smile crossed her face as she leaned back and closed her eyes… 

Sakura woke up when she heard footsteps heading her way. She saw Naomi walk up to her with a happy smile on her lips. 

"Wake up child…there's someone who just came today and I'm sure you'd be overjoyed to see." 

She got up groggily. 

"Nana, I'm so tired…is it ok with you if I meet this person later?" 

Naomi looked surprised at Sakura's response, but then realized that Sakura probably didn't know whom she meant. 

"Alright Sakura…but I'm sure a certain boy with Dark Brown hair and eyes will be rather disappointed to hear that" 

Sakura's eyes immediately opened up wide once hearing the words that had left Naomi's mouth. 

"S-S-Syaoran came back!" 

She asked expectantly. Naomi just giggled and nodded her head in response. Sakura squealed in delight and hugged Naomi. She then let go and quickly ran towards the livingroom…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Yelan, Fujitaka, Touya and an elderly looking man with dark-brown eyes and gray hair sat in the living room talking when   
Syaoran walked in. 

"Son! It's so good to have you back again!" 

Yelan said as she stood up to embrace Syaoran. 

"It's good to see you too mother" 

Syaoran said as he hugged her back. He then walked up to Fujitaka and Touya and said hi to them also. After they had all settled down, Fujitaka introduced Syaoran to the man in the room. 

"Syaoran this is Lord Kellin, he's in charge of making sure the laws of the land are enforced and fixes any problems that might arise from the laws. 

"Good to meet you sir" 

Syaoran said as he bowed respectively to the elderly man standing in front of him. Lord Kellin had arrived a few hours ago at the Kinomoto Kingdom. He had come to review some new laws with Fujitaka. 

"It's good to see you too prince Syaoran" 

Lord Kellin said as he too bowed. 

"I'm glad you have your son back Yelan" 

Lord Kellin said as he smiled at the woman in front of him. She looked a lot happier now that her son was with her once more. 

"It sure is nice having him back" 

Yelan said cheerfully. 

"Syaoran!" 

They all heard a female's voice say from the entrance of the livingroom. Sakura then ran into Syaoran's arms and embraced him tightly. 

"I missed you so much!" 

She said. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled once hearing her voice. 

"I missed you too…" 

He then separated to look into her emerald-colored eyes. 

"how about I ask now?" 

he said with a smile on his face. Sakura's eyes filled with happiness once hearing this. Syaoran needed no response; the look in her eyes said enough. Syaoran then gently let go of her and turned to face Fujitaka. 

"King Fujitaka…I would like to ask you for your daughters hand in marriage." 

Fujitaka looked at Syaoran, not the least surprised. A smile then formed on his lips. 

"I would be honored, to have my daughter marry you Syaoran…but that is, only if Sakura wishes to" 

"Yes I want to marry Syaoran!" 

Sakura said as she came up to Syaoran's side and held his hand. 

"So what do you say Yelan?" 

Fujitaka said as he turned to look at Yelan with a smile on his lips. 

"I say…this calls for a celebration! Afterall, we're not letting the engagement of our only son and daughter go without a grand   
ball!" 

she said as she smiled. Syaoran rolled his eyes upon hearing this. 

"Great…another ball" 

He said sarcastically. Sakura giggled at her fiancee's enthusiasm. 

"Come on Syaoran, it'll be fun…do it for me at least" 

Syaoran then chuckled. 

"anything for you my cherry blossom" 

"Wait a minute…you two can't get married" 

Lord Kellin said as he stepped into the conversation. Yelan, Touya, Fujitaka, Naomi, Sakura and Syaoran all turned to look at   
Lord Kellin with confusion in all of their eyes. 

"It's against the law. You two _can't_ get married"….   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

(In a dimension…where I _still _haven't figured out where…I know…I'm pathetic -.-;;) 

"So now what are you going to do Mr. If-you-want-something-done-right-you-have-to-do-it-yourself huh!?" 

"Evelyn, yelling is not going to solve anything" 

Allen said as he sat on his throne and rubbed his temples with his fingers. He felt a migraine coming and it was all because of her. 

"Well then what the fuck do you plan to do now huh!? Your stupid plan did nothing but keep them apart for two days! I'm walking around the market square thinking that we have all of this won, when I overhear the little bitch of a princess talking to her best friend and they're talking about her engagement to Syaoran!!" 

"Evelyn, I said you're not helping the situation!" 

"Like I give shit! While you sit in your _damn_ kingdom, I have to live the life of a _damn_ peasant! I'm sick and tired of all this shit! Now everything has become more complicated then ever!" 

"You're sick and tired of it!? Don't you think I am too!" 

"Then what the fuck are you going to do about it!?" 

Allen then stood up from his throne and walked down to where Evelyn was standing. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head so she could look into his icy-blue eyes. 

"Get everything ready…we're going into battle" 

A smile crossed Evelyn's lips. 

"I suppose history's going to repeat itself?" 

"Yes…but this time, it's going to be against the Kinomoto kingdom…and this time our plan wont fail. We're going to FORCE   
Princess Sakura to marry me and surrender her cards to us." 

A wider smile appeared on Evelyn's face 

"I like it…something tells me, this time we wont fail"…   
~*To be Continued*~   


SN: I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *proud smile* hehehehehe…I shouldn't be SO happy though -.-;;; well, anywayz, I went back to school today and…and…I PASSED MY MATH REGENTS!!! Hehehehee…well, kinda anywayz. -_-;;;; you see, I passed enough to graduate…heheheheh…but not enough to get my regents deploma…*yuck* I know…but oh wells, at least I'm not alone!!! ^_^ I wuz so scared, I walked into English with this horrified look in my face and my friend sapphie is there and I wuz like "sapphie (I didn't say 'sapphie' I said her real name) ,….what did you get in your math regents?" and she wuz like "no, you tell me first, what did you get" we were both really nervous. And I wuz like I got a "insert a number here" (hehehe…too embarassing to say what I got -.-;; I bet sapphie feels the same way) and then sapphie freaked out! She was like "ohmigod! Me too!!" so then we got so excited and hugged each other…heheheh…weird thing to be happy for huh? my english teacher wuz looking at us like "ok, they lost it" Hehehe…it's just we don't want to take the course again, and be without someone we know! At least we have each other! Right Sapphie! *shows starrie slapping a high-five with sapphie* WE errrrrrr…SEMI-PASSED!!!! ^_____^ and I got 88 and above on all my other mid-terms so I'm happy! ^_^ well, other then that, thanks for alwayz supporting me everyone!!! *hugz to all of you* and ummm…that ending for the chapter ummmmm…really doesn't count as a cliffhanger…does it? *evil glare from the readers* ehhhhhh…*sweatdrop* ummmm…ehhhhhh….errrrr…*looks around the room nervously, and then suddenly, gets an idea* I didn't do it!!! she did! It's all her fault!!!!!!!!! *points at Evil Starrie accusingly and Evil Starrie looks around confusingly*   
Evil Starrie: what the fuck did I do this time!?   
Starrie: ummm…put a cliffy? *innocent smile*   
Evil Starrie: oh hell no bitch! That wuz all your doing!!!   
Starrie: me? sweet, lil' innocent Starrie me? I would NEVER do that!   
Evil Starrie: right…and I'm not your evil twin .   
Starrie: kewl you aren't? ^_^   
Evil Starrie: *falls over* how dense can ya get?   
Starrie: I dunno…as dense as Sapphie?   
Evil Starrie: *grabs Starrie and drags her away* you've been hanging around that short bitch to damn much that her slowness is rubbin' off on ya!   
Starrie: heheehhehehehe…*SQUEAK*!!!!!!   
Evil Starrie: NOOOOOOOOO!!! No more SQUEAKING!!!!! That's it!!!! I'm going to go kill myself a short cheerleader who goes by the name of sapphie!!!!   
Starrie: nooooooooo!!! Don't hurt sapphie she--*starrie gets whacked in the head by a mallet* oooooooooooooh…pretty kero's around my head…..*falls to the floor, out cold*   
Evil Starrie: *sigh of relief* that's better…now…to do starrie's closing sentence before i go and kill a cheerleader who goes by the name of sapphie…..*looks around horrified* shit…I dunno how the hell I'm going to do this but…*takes deep breath* *Attempts to go into hyper cheeful Starrie mode* hi everyone!! Thanks for reviewing my fic! Please review! Me luuuuv your review!!! ^_^ I'll get the chapter out as soon as I can ok? Ok! Thanks!!!! Me luv all of ya!!!!! ^^ *horrified look crosses through evil Starrie's face* how does she do THAT!? how can she stand being happy 24/7????? *looks down at Starrie and shakes head sympathetically* I guess that's why her brother calls her an airhead…*Starrie immediately gets up*   
Starrie: hey!!!! I'M…NOT…AN…AIRHEAD!!!!!!!! *shows Starrie chasing Evil Starrie around the room yelling out all the curses known to man kind -.-;;;;* 

****

***IMPORTANT!!!!***   
hehehehe…dunno how important this is but…I alwayz tell ALL my reviewers when I update a chapter, leave your email address in your review and I'll tell ya when the next chapter is up alright? ^_^   



	12. Chapter 12

SN: hey everyone!!! I'mmmmmmmmmmmmm baaaaaaaaaaaack!! ^_^ *evil grin* hehehehehehehe…..*shows readers crouching back with scared looks on their face* hehehehehehe….sorry, too much caffeine…as you peeps probably noticed, I'm hooked to that shit…..*mutter* it's my parent's fault! Not mines!! Anywayz, please read and review my fic! And thanks everyone who has made this fic a great success!!!! All of you desereve a round of applause!!! *Starrie gets up and starts applauding until her hand hurts* ooooooooooowwww……..*Evil Starrie walks in and slams the door shut*   
Evil Starrie: *in stupid, babyish voice* what's the matter….wittle baby wost her bottle? Wittle baby want her mommy?   
Starrie: *glare* so what if I'm a whiny bitch…. That's one of my best qualities! ^_^ hehehehehehehe…..   
Evil Starrie: *rolls eyes* are you SURE about that??????   
Starrie: *picks up her electric violin and is about to slam it over Evil Starrie's head and then stops in mid-air* wait...wrong item *puts away violin and then picks up her brother's electric guitar that he loves so much and slams THAT over Evil Starrie's head*…..youch…that's gonna leave a mark…..on the guitar…..my bro's gonna kill me……….but oh wells! ^_^ he shouldn't have called me GRASSHOPPER A FEW MINUTES AGO!!!!!!   
Evil Starrie: *stand up* but your brother said he'll give buy you a BMW when you graduate from college…under one condition…the license plate has to say…..GRASSHOPPER!!!!!!!!!…..AND YOU AGREED!!!!   
Starrie: *very deadly death glare* DON'T REMIND ME!!!!!…I HAVE A WEAKNESS FOR BMW'S!!!!! *picks up brothers guitar again* DIE BITCH DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Starrie: ok….as you all probably noticed, this chapter isn't pages and pages and pages and pages…..@_@ ok, I think you get my point! ^_^ anywayz, as you all probably noticed, I haven't put up "thank yous" and "special thank yous" this time. My reason? Well, you see, doing them takes up a lot of time, sometimes it takes up to 3 weeks to write them up, but if I work on them every night, then I'll do them in one week in a half. But, I'm only human and I also have a life outside of ff.net (just like all of you) please understand that writing up "thank Yous" take up a lot of time which, I could be spending in coming up with new fics or…. Finish writing up the chapter to this story and my other stories! ^_^ anywayz, I want you all to know, that just because I don't write thank yous doesn't mean I don't appreciate your reviews. I'm still very thankful for every single review I get and ALL OF YOU RECEIVE A SPECIAL THANK YOU!!! Especially for this fic, since thanks to all of you it's a great success! Writing up the thank yous was starting to interfere with writing up my fics. See, before coming into ff.net, I promised myself to be different from the rest. Some people make you wait for weeks, maybe even months, for the next chapter of a fic. I don't like to keep my readers waiting for so long. The most I'll make my readers wait is two weeks and a half. If I make them wait longer, I feel guilty because I know how it is to wait for the next chapter of a fic and feel that the person is NEVER going to update!!! So no matter how busy I am I always find time for my fics and then with the thank yous added on top, it was all becoming too overwhelming. I hope all of you understand me and my decision and wont hold it against me. As I said before, you're all special to me!! ^_^ if you have a question, you can email me at quttieprincess@hotmail.com; if don't have an email address, You can always get one for free at hotmail.com! ^^ If you have aol instant messenger and want to talk to me, my name is crzyprinzess1229. I also have msn messenger and you can talk to me by typing in my email address (quttieprincess@hotmail.com)   


Love of A Cherry Blossom   
By: Starrie   
Evil Starrie: *glare*   
Starrie: *sigh* fine!!! by you too!!   
Evil Starrie: i have a name ya know!   
Starrie: whatever, you're in the way....*locks Evil Starrie inside the closet* 

Chapter 12 

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. She thought that now, Syaoran and her were able to get married when all of a sudden, Lord Kellin comes and says they can't 

"Why can't they get married" 

Fujitaka asked. He saw his daughter was close to tears and he hated it. 

"Well you see, the line of equality divides the country into two halves; the south half and the north half." 

"Yes, I am aware of that. But I still don't see why Syaoran and Sakura can't marry. The purpose of the line was to separate both halves when the civil war was going on, that happened more then 100 years ago. The line of equality is now just there as a landmark."   
Lord Kellin shook his head and turned to look at both Yelan and Fujitaka. 

"50 years ago, a new purpose was set for the line. All kingdoms north of the line could marry into another kingdom from the north. All kingdoms south of the line could marry into another kingdom from the south. A kingdom from the north can't marry into a kingdom from the south and vice versa. There was never before a problem with this law, seeing that the north and south rarely got together and that most kingdoms would always want their daughter living close by" 

"But why is there this law? It's not as if the north and south are at war" 

Yelan said, stepping into the conversation. Lord Kellin nodded in agreement to her statement. 

"You're right, the kingdoms of north and south aren't at war. This law was made so that the daughter of a king, would never have to be too far away from her homeland" 

Lord Kellin then turned to look at Sakura and Syaoran. 

"I'm sorry but…you two are going to have to marry someone from within your side of the country" 

Sakura's eyes filled with tears and her body started to shake. 

"No…no! I won't let some law stand in my way! Do you know how much pain Syaoran and I had to go through in order to be together!? Now you're saying that…that…" 

Sakura couldn't take it anymore and burst into uncontrollable tears. Syaoran glared at Lord Kellin and then turned to Sakura and hugged her tightly. 

"Is there anything we can do? Maybe find a way to chance the law?" 

Touya asked as he looked helplessly at his crying sister. Lord Kellin thought for a while and then nodded his head in approval. 

"There…might be a way…you see, both the Li Kingdom and the Kinomoto Kingdom have an advantage and disadvantage concerning this law. The advantage is that the Li kingdom is the most powerful kingdom of the south, while the Kinomoto Kingdom is the most powerful in the north. Since you, Queen Yelan and you, King Fujitaka have a lot to say concerning the laws, there might be a way to chance the laws so these two can get married. The disadvantage is your locations. Both the Kinomoto Kingdom and the Li Kingdom are located far from one another. The counsel might take this in consideration when they make their decision." 

"But Yelan and I don't mind our children getting married. For us, it would be a wonderful idea" 

"Yes I know that. But you see, you two nor I make the final decision. The counsel are the ones who will make it" 

"When can we talk to the counsel?" 

Touya asked. 

"Well, they will be at the Tylen (SN: hehehehe…Tylen, Tylenol? Yup! That's where I got it from! ^_^ Evil Starrie: *looks up from filing her nails and glares at Starrie* NOBODY FREAKIN' CARES!!! CONTINUE WITH THE DAMN STORY!!!! Starrie: *glare* *throws a pillow at Evil Starrie and Evil Starrie falls to the ground* well, everyone continue on! ^_^ *Hears Evil Starrie bitching in the background*) kingdom in two days reviewing some new laws. The kingdom is located just an hour away." 

"Then we'll go to Tylen and talk to the counsel in person" 

Fujitaka said. He would do anything to see his daughter happy again. Lord Kellin nodded and then outstretched a hand out to   
Fujitaka. 

"I've got to get going but first…I wish the best of luck" 

Fujitaka nodded and shook his hand. After saying good-bye to Touya and Yelan, Lord Kellin made his way to Sakura and Syaoran. 

"I'm sorry about all of this but…the counsel has the final say, not me" 

Sakura turned to look at the elderly man and gave him a small smile. 

"It's alright. We understand" 

Lord Kellin smiled at the two and then turned to walk away….   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

(2 days later) 

"I'm so scared Syaoran" 

Sakura said as she leaned her head against his shoulder. They were sitting on a bench in the garden, admiring the beautiful   
scenery in front of them. Their parent's, along with Touya had left early morning and had headed to the Tylen Kingdom. They   
were expected to be back soon. Syaoran bent his head forward and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. 

"Don't be…I know our parent's will try their best" 

Sakura smiled and looked up at him. 

"I don't know how I was able to survive all those years without you. You're my everything; my life. I don't know what I   
would do without you." 

Syaoran was touched by her words and bent down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. 

"And you're my everything also" 

He whispered into her ear as he broke away from the kiss. Sakura smiled and then rested her head on his shoulder once more.   
She closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep…. 

(SN: that wuz just so…*sniff* so…. KAWAII!!! *evil Starrie looks up from painting her nails and rolls her eyes. She then throws a box of tissue towards Starrie* Evil Starrie: here! Shut up and take that!!! Starrie: *sniff* *sniff* see! I knew you weren't that mean afterall!!!! ^_^ Evil Starrie: *rolls her eyes* yeah…. Whatever)   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura awoke when she felt Syaoran shaking her gently. She opened her eyes slowly and stifled a small yawn. 

"Our parent's are back, they're waiting for us inside the living room" 

Syaoran said as he stood up from the bench they had been sitting on. Sakura stood up too and then intertwined her hands with   
his. Syaoran felt her hand cold and clammy. He gave her a reassuring smile and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything turned out fine" 

He said to her. Sakura looked up at him and smiled. 

"I'm sure you're right" 

She said as she squeezed back his hand and continued to walk out of the garden along with him… 

Sakura didn't know why but ever since she had woken up from her nap, she had been having an uneasy feeling. She knew it wasn't about the counsels decision because she, just like Syaoran, believed that their parent's would try their best to change the law. But there was this feeling…and she couldn't shake it off. 

'it's probably nothing' 

She assured herself mentally. She put the feeling at the back of her mind once she entered the large livingroom…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

After exchanging greetings, Sakura and Syaoran turned to look at Yelan and at Fujitaka. Both grown-ups smiled at the couple in front of them. 

"Well…it's was a tough job but…the counsel got rid of that law. You two of you are now allowed to get married" 

Sakura and Syaoran broke out into a large grin once hearing this. Sakura hugged Syaoran tightly and he hugged her back. 

"I love you" 

Syaoran whispered into her ear as he hugged her. Sakura smiled and looked up into his eyes. 

"I love you too" 

She said as she looked into the eyes of the one person she loved. They then separated from the hug and went to thank their parents… 

"Thank you" 

Sakura said as hugged her father. Fujitaka smiled at his daughter and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. 

"Anything to see you smile" 

He said as he hugged her again… 

They all then took a seat in the large living room and started to plan things for the engagement party. Naomi came into the livingroom along with Kero and congratulated the couple. Everything seemed to be going right. Syaoran and Sakura held hands and laughed along with their parents about the preparations for the party. Nothing could separate them now… 

"So for the ball, the Kingdoms that…" 

Suddenly, they all heard a loud explosion come from outside the castle walls. 

"What was that!?" 

Fujitaka wondered out loud as he got up from his chair and headed towards the window. Then from outside, a soldier came running into the livingroom with a look of pure panic on his face. 

"K-K-King Fujitaka, the kingdom is under attack!"   
He shouted out breathlessly. Sakura gasped and Syaoran enveloped her in a warm, reassuring hug. 

"By who!" 

Touya demanded as he came up to his fathers' side. 

"We don't know; it was a sudden attack. Then enemy seems to be wearing some type of seal…. It's a skull with…. With…" 

"A black background and flames are surrounding it" 

Yelan finished as her body began to shake and the color drained out of her face. The soldier nodded as to confirm Yelan's   
words. 

"It's them" 

Yelan said in a hoarse whisper. 

"I-I-I'ts them again…they're the ones who killed my husband" 

She said as tears came rushing into her eyes. Syaoran immediately moved to his mother and hugged her. 

"Don't worry…I'm here with you now" 

he whispered reassuringly as he stroked her ebony-colored hair. 

(SN: YES IT'S EBONY!!!! MEANING BLACK!!!!! *ahem* for some of you who don't know what I'm talking about….in the last chapter I had written it was brown, but some ccs fans corrected me and told me it was really black…..well, I just want to say to you….thanxs for correcting me! ^_^) 

"What should we do my king?" 

The man asked as he turned towards Fujitaka. 

"Assemble all our soldiers, we can't allow someone to come into our homeland and expect us to surrender" 

"What about you my king?" 

"I…" 

"I will fight for this kingdom" 

Touya said in a loud, self-assured voice. Sakura and Fujitaka turned to look at him with worry in their eyes. 

"Touya don't, it's dangerous out there…" 

"I will be king of this land in a couple of years father, let me do this…let me protect me land" 

Fujitaka looked at his son…and saw determination in his eyes. He closed his eyes, not sure if the decision he was about to make was the right one. 

"Alright Touya…If you want to…then go" 

Touya embraced his father 

"I'll make you proud" 

He said. He then turned towards his sister, who was holding back tears. He embraced her in a really tight hug. 

"Don't worry…I'll be alright" 

He then turned around as to walk out of the room. 

"Touya wait!…I'll go with you" 

Everyone spun around to look at the person who had just spoken those words, Syaoran. Syaoran cleared his throat and said in a loud clear voice, 

"I'm going with you" 

Touya looked at him and nodded. 

"Follow me" 

He said. Before Syaoran could, Sakura grabbed his hand. 

"No…please don't go" 

She said in a trembling voice. 

"Listen to her son" 

His mother said pleadingly as she place a hand on his shoulder. Syaoran shook his head. 

"I need to do this. Those people killed my father…and I want to make sure they pay for it. That and, I don't want anybody to   
try to hurt you Sakura. You're my everything…and I'm willing to fight for you and this kingdom" 

The tears now came rushing down Sakura's cheeks. 

"But it's dangerous! What if they…what I-I-If…" 

Syaoran pulled the crying girl into his arms and softly caressed her hair. 

"Nothing will happen. I'll be alright" 

Syaoran then lifted up her chin so she would look into his eyes. 

"I'll come back…I'll come back and then I'll marry you. That, I promise" 

He then lowered his head and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. He then broke away and gave her one last hug… 

Syaoran looked at his mother and saw her pale, and shaking with fright. He hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

"I will be back" 

He said to her reassuringly. 

"Syaoran, we have to get going" 

Touya said from where he stood at the doorway. Syaoran nodded and moved away from his mother. 

"Good-luck to both of you" 

Fujitaka called out as both men exited the room…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura, Kero, Yelan, Naomi and Fujitaka were all inside a tall tower located in the castle. They were all peering through the   
small window, watching the chaos unfold below them. They could see the whole town from where they were. Then they saw them…Touya, Syaoran and along with many more soldiers emerged from behind the castle walls and charged towards the enemy. 

'Please be careful' 

Sakura pleaded as she watched helplessly.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

There were so many of them. They were all dressed in black armor with the skull seal on their left arm. One of them came rushing towards Syaoran and knocked him off his horse. Syaoran immediately got up from the ground and started a sword-to-sword fight with one of them. He then pierced his sword into the left arm of his attacker…and his attacker turned into dust. Syaoran looked around, not sure of what had just happened. Another one came from behind him and Syaoran again started to fight with his sword. Just like last time, he pierced the place with the seal and again, his attacker disintegrated into dust. 

'So they're not human' 

He thought as he fought another one and turned him into dust also. 

"Syaoran are you alright?" 

Touya asked as he came up on his horse. 

"Yes, but tell everyone to aim for the enemies seal. They're not human, they're soldiers made from magic. Pierce the seal and   
they'll turned into dust" 

Touya nodded and then rode away…   


"So you think you're so smart to have figured that out, huh?" 

Came a voice from behind him. Syaoran felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end once hearing the voice. He spun around to see a man who looked ageless standing in front of him. The man had cold, icy-blue eyes and thick black hair. Syaoran took a step back and quickly scanned the man with his eyes. The man let out a loud laugh. 

"I'm not made from magic if that's what you're thinking" 

"Who are you" 

Syaoran asked through clenched teeth. The man looked familiar…yet, he didn't know where he had seen him before. The man let out an evil chuckle. 

"So tell me Syaoran, how does it feel to look into the eyes of the man who…killed your father" 

That's when Syaoran remember whom this person was. This was the same man who had killed his father in his dreams. 

"Not only did I kill your father, but I…" 

Black swirls then surrounded the man and once it cleared up, Syaoran saw Allen standing in front of him. 

"Also tried to steal your little girlfriend" 

A disappointed look then crossed his face. 

"Since all my other plans haven't worked…" 

An evil grin then replaced the disappointed look, 

"I'm sure this will do the trick" 

"That's it, you're going to pay for all that you've done!" 

Syaoran said angrily as he charged towards Allen. 

Allen laughed as he blocked all of Syaoran's moves. 

"There's no way you're winning against me" 

"You're going to pay…you killed my father, Melody and Kenneth and you tried to take Sakura away from me…I'm going to   
make sure you die!" 

Syaoran said as he sent a quick blow towards Allen and Allen fell to the ground. Syaoran looked down at him with anger in his amber-colored eyes. 

"Not so tough now are we?" 

He said. Allen then gave an evil smirk and stood up quickly, dropping Syaoran to the ground. 

"I'm not finished quite yet" 

He said as he broke into a run. Syaoran, not giving up, stood up quickly and ran right after him…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura looked down from the window in the tower and saw Syaoran chasing after someone. She couldn't see who the person he was chasing after was. They then ran into a small shed and Sakura felt fear overcome her body. It was that same uneasy feeling she had back at the garden and it was back, stronger then ever. She kept her eyes on the shed, hoping and wishing for Syaoran to get out of there at that moment. Seconds turned into minutes and the fear continued to grow inside her body. And then…she saw it. 

A loud explosion noise filled her ears as she saw the shed being enveloped by flames. She looked down at the burning shed; feeling completely paralyzed. Tears welled up in her eyes as her body began to shake uncontrollably… 

"SYAORAN!!!" 

She screamed out as she continued to watch the flames engulf the small shed with Syaoran inside it. Then, she fell into a world of darkness… 

~*To Be Continued*~ 

SN: kinda short wasn't it? sorry, i didn't know what else to write...but anywayz....WAS THAT A CLIFFHANGER OR WHAT!!! ^_^ *Shows readers really pissed off at the moment and has signs that say 'die Starrie die!!!!!!!'* ehehehehehehehehe……*breaks into a REALLY fast run* ummmmmmm….please review everyone!!! This story is now officially…coming...to…a…close!!! 2 more chapters and that'll be it!! *readers get even angrier cuz Starrie just killed Syaoran and they think she's gonna do a sad ending*   
Starrie: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! EVIL STARRIE HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!   
Evil Starrie: *while munching on popcorn* nuh-uh!! This is too much fun!!! *cheers* GO ANGRY READERS!!!!   
Starrie: HEY! I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO CAME UP WITH THE CLIFFY!!! IT'S ALSO EVIL STARRIE'S FAULT SINCE SHE'S MY EVIL HALF!!! *crouches down and covers eyes since readers are catching up.* *everyone stops chasing Starrie and turn towards Evil Starrie*   
Evil Starrie: *stops munching on popcorn* uh-oh….*scrambles up from seat and starts running faster then the dash card* BITCH!!!! I'M GOIN' TO KILL YA SORRY ASS WHEN I GET A CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Starrie: *smiles proudly and plops down on Evil Starrie's couch* that is IF you get a chance!…*turns towards uhhhhhhhh…..Remaining readers who were nice enough to stay in their seats and not chase after poor lil' innocent Starrie (the good one!)* please review! I really like all of your reviews! ^_^ See ya next chapter! *waves buh-bye from comfortable couch* 

*****IMPORTANT!!!!*****

** if you're a new reviewer to this story, leave your email address and i'll email ya when i put up the next chapter! ^_^**   


**STARRIE: hey everyone! ^_^ heheheheehehe...i know, i know...you're probably saying, "ugh...you again!?" well, i just wanted to tell ya that sometimes coming this week, around wednesday or thursday, i'm going to be putting up two new fics!!! ^_^ that's right! i was going to wait until i finished this story but, i can't help it!!! my first fic is called "learning to Love" and my second one is called "Angels guarding our Love" is you see them, please check 'em out and tell me what you think of them! below, is the summary to both stories but...when i put them in ff.net, i'm probably gonna hafta shorten up the summary. please read and review these stories when you see them up! my pen name will be "Starrie" by the time these two stories are out. anywayz, here are my summaries!! ^_^**

**Learning To Love:**   
**Syaoran is known for being the owner of one of Tokyo's biggest corporation...and for playing with the heart of many woman. what happens when Sakura becomes part of his game and he ends up falling in love with her? will he be able to changer or will Sakura get hurt...again**

**Angels Guarding Our Love:**   
**After her boyfriend's death, the world seemed empty to Sakura. Then one day, cool, quiet, mysterious Syaoran comes into her life. In a world where Sakura can no longer trust in just anybody, can she learn to trust in Syaoran? Sakura's boyfriend has come back, but as her angel. he found out that his death wasn't an accident...and that his killer might just be after Sakura.**

**Starrie: well, those are it! i hope you all look forward to reading them! i'm almost done with the first chapter for both of those stories! please read them when you get a chance! ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

Starrie: *takes in deep breath* I'M SO SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRY!!!!!!! Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, je regrette, je regrette, je regrette, ummmmm….errrrrr…oh yeah! Perdon, perdon, perdon!! ^_^ heheheh…uhhh…I think that's how you say "I'm sorry" in spanish" *sweatdrop*   
Evil Starrie: *looks at Starrie weirdly and then burst out laughing* you dumbass…you're Spanish yet you don't know how to spell one simple little word!? You're pathetic.   
Starrie: hey! Not my fault I don't speak Spanish! I'm more used to English! Like Sapphie says "speak English! Speak English!" (hehehe…she says that because when my best friend gets mad at me, she'll start yelling at me in Spanish, and I get equally pissed so I'll start yelling at her in Spanish too!) plus, since you're me…you can't write or read it either! You can only speak it! *Smiles triumphantly*   
Evil Starrie: *glare* whatever…anywayz, what are you so sorry about!?   
Starrie: because I took so long with this chapter.   
Evil Starrie: yeah…I'll admit, we took forever   
Starrie: I know…but anywayz…*turns towards readers* I'm sorry for not uploading this chapter in sooooooooooo long. It's just I had this fic planned out until the point of the last chapter, and I didn't know what to do after that. and I said to myself 'oh I'll think of something when I get there' no! bad idea!! Almost every night, for the past 2 weeks, an hour before I went to bed, I've been sitting in my bed, my starrie book in hand, my 'squishy' pen (that's what sapphie calls it cuz the thingy where you hold it is very squishy and comfortable) playing with my hair…and yet, nothing would come to mind!! And then when I finally had something…it would be like 11pm at night and I would had to go to bed cuz of stupid school!! And if I didn't go to bed, I'd stay up writing until I would hit a block…and then I'd look at the clock…and it'd be past midnight! And the next day I would be falling asleep in all my classes!   
Evil Starrie: *smirk* like you don't already?   
Starrie: shut up…anywayz, after so much struggling, I FINALLY got this chapter done! ^_^ and uhhhhhhhh…eheheheheheheh…I still don't have a clue to where I'm heading for the next few chapters…oh well…I'll think of something…eventually. Anywayz, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that good. I've really hit a very bad writers block with this fic. But anywayz, please review! Even if it's just to tell me how terrible this chapter was! ^_^   
Evil Starrie: *looks at readers evilly* you wouldn't dare flame now would you? you know if you do I'll…   
Starrie: *claps hands over Evil Starrie's mouth and smiles innocently at the readers* forget what she said!!!!!!! *whisper to Evil Starrie* you know as well as I do that this chapter sucks! So…shut the hell up!!!!!!!!!!! *turns back towards readers* Also...**MY TWO NEW FICS ARE NOW OUT**!!! ("Learning to love" and "Angels guarding our Love") PLEASE GO CHECK 'EM OUT!! ^_^   
Evil Starrie: Yeah!! We put a lot of time and effort in those story so you…*mmph*   
Starrie: *smiles while covering Evil Starrie's mouth* what did I tell ya about keeping your mouth shut?…do you want me to bring Justin by so he can clamp his hands over your mouth and you wont be able to talk????   
Evil Starrie: *shakes head frantically*   
Starrie: *evil smile* I thought so…*turns towards readers* everyone, please read and review!! ^_^ AND GUESSY GUESSY!!!!!!..................THIS CHAPTER IS A NICE LONG ONE!!! ^^;;   


Starrie: ok…remember I said I would no longer do "Thank yous"? well guess what…(no…I'm not going to do them…they'll be more pages of "thank yous" then the actual story -.-;;;) but anywayz, I've decided to do just the "special thank yous" trust me…its really hard to narrow all your wonderful reviews to just 4 peoplez but…*sigh* I had to do it. anywayz…for next chapter, I'll have an all new set of brand new peoplez!! ^^ 

MY SPECIAL THANK YOUS: 

Dusk-Magic13: You put another DAMN cliffhanger and I swear I'll kill you myself! I'm dieing to know what happens! 

^_~ Neko-chan 

Starrie (my response): heheheheeheheh…ummmm…should I be scared? ^^;; just kidding, you wouldn't believe how many death threats I've gotten for both my stories, "Return of the X" (which I just finished) and this fic!! Oh, and another thing…..NEKO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T DIE ON ME!!!!!!!!! *rushes to you and shakes you just like she does to everyone who says that they'll "die"* heheheheheeh…wakey wakey!!!! I'm so glad you've liked this story so much! Thanks for your uhhhhhhhhhh…threatening, but still great review!! ^_^ 

Psylocke: Helo...I've been faithfully following your delightful and entertaining story, but one thing constantly bugged me in this chapter. Sakura is a cardcaptor in this story, no? Why then, did she not employ the use of her cards to aid the others in the battle? Aniway, for whatever explanation you give, i'll still continue to enjoy this story... =) 

Starrie(my response): first of all, I'd like to start off with a great big…THANK YOU SO MUCHIEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *ahem* now that we got that out of the way…to answer you question…many peoplez have asked me the same question so I've decided to answer it!! ^_^ wanna know my answer????………read this chapter and it will explain!! Hehehehehehe….*sweatdrop* stupid me ne? anywayz, in this chapter it'll explain to you why Sakura didn't use the cards. If you're still confused by the end, just email me at quttieprincess@hotmail.com and I'll send ya a better explanation!! But anywayz, thanks for asking and thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for thinking my story is delightful and entertaining…I was so happy when I read that!!!! never in a million years would I use those two words to describe my fics!!!! Hehehehehe…thanks again!! ^_^ 

Jasmine Yuy: AWWWWWWWW....you didn't leave me a a SN for me!! *SNIFF*SNIFF*, wail!!! I just checked you other stories!!! You are dominating the reviews!! In every story you ahve at least a two digit number of reviews!! Especially this one, which is 418...418 what da hell's wrong wit you!!1 I am sooooo jealous...i only got 2...do you know the difference...it's 416, i am no where close to you!! Now you have two other stories, and they too already have like 12 reviews each!! My dear god!! He he!! I'm depressed that's all!! he he!! Bai now!! 

P.S. You are short!! I read your bio!! he he!! Elf..j/k!!   
love   
jasmine Yuy   


Evil Starrie (response): WHO YOU CALLIN' ELF!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! IN CASE YA DIDN'T READ, AT LEAST I REACHED FIVE FEET!! SO I'M NOT THAT SHORT AND…   
Starrie: get outta here!!! This is MY special thank yous…not yours!!! Now out!!!! *pushes Evil Starrie out and turns back around and smiles at Jasmine* hehehehehee…sorry, Evil Starrie got mad cuz you called us short…-.-;;; anywayz…I'm giving you a special thank you!!!! ^_^ thanks so much for reviewing and…please, don't compare yourself to me. if you keep on doing that, you'll never be able to write and you'll just keep on comparing yourself to others. see, I used to do that too. I always used to say "my fics suck!! I'm never going to write something good!!" anywayz, it had gotten to a point where I wanted to stop writing. especially one day when I read a story that left me totally dumbfounded. In my opinion, the story was awesome. One of the best I have ever read. And after reading it I was like "my stories are never going to be that good. Why do I even bother to write?" but at that moment, one of my close friends from canada came online and we started talking. I told her how depressed I was cuz I thought my stories sucked and I wanted to take them off ff.net. I told her how I had read this fic by this author and how I could never meet up to those standards. but she gave me a really great advice that helped me a lot. She said "don't compare yourself to her. her fics are really good because she's 19 and has more experience in writing. your fics are great in their own special way and I know many people along with me can agree on that!! you're 15, don't compare yourself to a 19 year-old who's been writing longer then you have" (if you're reading this Mei-chan, thanks a lot!!!! You're the one who told me that remember!! That's why I consider you such a close friend! I'll never forget what you said to me!! you've cheered me on and always believed in me!!) so don't put yourself down just because your review number isn't that big. Just continue writing and little by little, your writing will improve and your fics will be great!!! With a great imagination and ambition, I'm sure your fics can someday become WAY better then anything I've wrote!!! I'd love to check out your fics someday. Give me you pen name and I'll read them alright? Thanks for reading my story and don't forget, I'll be cheerin' you on!! ^^ 

Syaoran: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!Starrie.   
Wow, really awesome *cliffy*.Good chapter!!!I can't   
wait to read your 2 new stories.I am sure they will be wonderful just like this 1!!Keep up your very original very kewl work on the stories.Till   
next review LATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
your friend,   
Syaoran   
P.S.Tell evil starrie to leave you alone so you can write the damn story   


Evil Starrie: NEVER!!!!! I wuz made to annoy Starrie!!!! Now, instead of making you wait 3 weeks…I'mma make ya wait…one month!!!! And…*looks at the door cuz starrie's coming in* uh-oh…uhhhh…I meant….uhhhh….*smiles sweetly* of course I'll leave starrie alone. I told her to get this chapter done sooner but does she listen to me? nooooo…now--   
Starrie: what are you doing? I go to get a glass of water and you take that opportunity to type!? And what are you typing???? *Looks at computer* you bitch!! How dare you touch my thank yous!!!! Now out!!! *pushes Evil Starrie out of the room* *ahem* hehehehehehe…sorry about that ^^;;; anywayz, thanks for alwayz reviewing my story and REALLY liking this story. I know I took very long time with this chapter but….ehehehehehe…I didn't know what do...I was brain dead for....wow....almost a month!?!?!? ohmigosh, now i'm REALLY sorry!!! i didn't know i took so damn long!!! anywayz, i made this chapter kinda long so i hope that makes up for the other short chapter ^^;; do you have an email address? how about msn messenger or aol instant messenger? it'd be great if we could talk sometimes! well, thanks for alwayz reviewing this ficcy...even though it sucks as much as it does!!!!! ^^   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Love of A Cherry Blossom   
By: Starrie 

Chapter 13 

Sakura's eyelashes slowly fluttered open. she found herself lying ontop of her be in her room. At that moment, Naomi opened the door and walked into the room with a sad expression on her face. As soon as she saw that Sakura was up, she gave her a gentle smile…but it wasn't her usal cheerful smile, this one was filled with sadness. 

"how are you feeling dear?" 

she asked softly as she walked up to the bed and hugged Sakura tightly. Sakura looked at her with confusion in her bright   
emerald eyes. 

"Nana, what are you…" 

She then remembered what had happened right before she fainted. 

"Nana, Syaoran he…where is he!?" 

Naomi looked down at the floor and couldn't meet her eyes. 

"Nana, where's Syaoran!?!?" 

Sakura yelled out desperatly as tears ran down her face. Naomi blinked back tears and looked up at Sakura. 

"Sweety…I'm sorry, Syaoran is…he's…" 

Sakura covered her mouth and shook her head in denial, not wanting to believe what Naomi was saying. 

"He died in the fire Sakura" 

Naomi said in a soft voice. 

"no…NO!! I-I-I can't…can't—I won't—no!!" 

Sakura quickly got of her bed and made her way to the door but Naomi grabbed her hand. 

"Sakura, listen to me sweety. He's dead, there's nothing you or anybody could…" 

"NO!!! Don't you dare say that Naomi! Syaoran's not dead!!" 

"Sakura…" 

"Let..go!!" 

Sakura then wrenched her wrist fee from Naomi's grip and ran out of the room…   
  
  


Naomi stood rooted to the ground with a look of hurt in her eyes. Sakura had never called her Naomi. She had always reffered to her as Nana. 

'Poor dear, she's really hurt' 

Naomi thought as she slowly walked towards Sakura's bed and took a seat on her bed. A couple of tears streamed down her face. Either way, it still hurt to see Sakura treat her the way she just did… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"What could they…" 

"It's not true right?…Syaoran's alive…right?" 

Touya and Fujitaka turned around to see Sakura enter the livingroom. They turned to look at each other, both not knowing what to say or do. 

"Come here Sakura" 

Fujitaka said gently as he outstretched an arm and offered his hand for his daughter to take. Sakura took his hand and let him lead her to the couch. 

"Now sweetheart, I know this might be hard but…Syaoran…died when the shed exploded. After the fire was put out, Touya himself entered the shed in hopes of finding Syaoran alive but…all we were able to find was his sword." 

This was when reality finally sunk in for Sakura. there was no way of denying it anymore. Syaoran was now…gone. 

"What about the enemy?" 

Sakura asked in a small voice. 

"A few minutes after the explosion, they retreated" 

Sakura nodded her head dumbly and then unexpectedly, burst into uncontrollable tears. 

"It's all my fault! I-I-I could've used the Sakura cards and then…Syaoran would be alive right now!" 

"It's not your fault. This was a sudden attack, everything happened so fast, nobody had time to think" 

"but I could've used my cards! I could've…" 

"Fought and get yourself killed in the process!? You know father and I…and including Syaoran wouldn't have let you do it" 

Touya said angrily as he looked at his sister. He hated the way she always blamed herself for things she had no control over. 

"But I…" 

"Sakura, the kingdom doesn't have soldiers for nothing you know? They're here to protect the kingdom, the king and his   
family. Being down in the battlefield is no place for a princess…" 

"Stop it! just stop it! I'm sick and tired of hearing what I can't do!" 

Sakura shouted out at her brother, equally angry. 

"And what about Syaoran!? This isn't even his kingdom and he…" 

"Syaoran helped out of his own good will, and of course, out of his love for you. we'll always be thankful because of his bravery" 

Touya said calmly. He then moved towards his sister and hugged her. 

"He knew what the dangers were, but he was still willing to face them because he loved you" 

Sakura sobbed into her brother's shirt as he held her close. 

"B-B-But my magic, I…" 

"Your magic wouldn't have worked" 

they heard someone say from the doorway. They all turned around to see Kero fly in exhaustingly. He had just come back from the town, looking for any clues on who the enemy were. 

"Why not?" 

Sakura asked curiously as he came up to her. 

"there were too many of them. they would've overpowered you and then THAT could've gotten you killed. The only way to kill them all at once would've been to find their source and kill that. but there were millions of them, only one of those millions is the source" 

"Is there any way we can figure out who's behind all this?" 

Kero shook his head, 

"I haven't been able to find out anything. All I know is that the enemy definatly uses magic. I was able to sense a dark aura when I was in town…but…I couldn't quite pin-point the location that it came from." 

Sakura let out a sigh, 

"How's Yelan doing?" 

Fujitaka shook his head sadly, 

"She went into shock after seeing the shed blow up. Naomi was able to give her something to calm her nerves so right now   
she's sleeping" 

Sakura nodded her head in approval and then stood up. 

"I'm going to see Nana" 

without expecting an answer, she left the livingroom. Fujitaka watched the retreating back of his daughter and shook his head sadly. 

"She's heartbroken" 

Touya then let out a sigh and took a seat in the couch next to his father. 

"I can't belive it…her birthday is in just a few weeks and she's already lost her fiancee" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"It worked, our plan actually worked!" 

Evelyn cried out happily as she threw herself into the arms of Allen. Allen let out a laugh and stepped away from the embrace. 

"You doubted my plan?" 

He said with a grin on his face. Evelyn immediately shook her head and smiled at him. 

"Of course not! It's just that it was really risky, what if you calculated the timing wrong?" 

Allen let out another laugh, 

"well our plan is working out perfectly. I did my half, now its up to you" 

Evelyn broke out into a wide smile, 

"This is going to be so much fun" 

"well don't mess anything up alright? Just do your job." 

Evelyn nodded and then opened up a portal. 

"Don't worry, this plan is too good to mess up" 

and with that said, she stepped into the portal… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"Nana?" 

Naomi looked up from where she was sitting and saw the Sakura standing in the doorway. To Naomi, Sakura looked like a helpless little girl, who was lost in her emotions. It seemed like if she didn't know whether to be angry, to be sad, or to just break down and cry. No words were needed between them, all that was needed was for Naomi to open up her arms…Sakura ran into her open arms and poured her heart out… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
It was a week since the attack on the Kinomoto Kingdom. Yelan had gone back home and held a Funeral for Syaoran a couple of day's back. Sakura along with her family had gone to the funeral. It was heartbreaking for Sakura to travel back to the Li Kingdom…but not be able to see Syaoran. During the ceremony, Yelan just sat in her chair, staring into space. She seemed oblivious to all the support that the people around her were trying to offer. 

Xiefa, Fanran, Fuutie and Femei tried their best to comfort their mother and be strong for her too. Sakura also tried to be strong and not cry, but once she entered the room, her tears came rolling down her cheeks. No matter what anybody said, she felt responsible for Syaoran's death and wouldn't have been surprised if the Li's hated her for it. but throughout the day, nobody accused her of anything. Sure she heard little bits and pieces of whispers on how 'the future heir to the Li kingdom lost his life in an attempt to protect the kingdom of his fiancee', but that was it. Syaoran's sisters would try to comfort Sakura whenever she felt like crying and even Yelan managed a small weak smile when she saw Sakura… 

Sakura gave a deep sigh as she looked out her balcony window. 

'how can the sun still shine after all that's happend?' 

she thought bitterly. She diverted her eyes quickly from the sky and stepped back into her room. She hated the way the world acted as if everything was ok. But everything wasn't alright; she had lost the one person she loved. When she walked back towards her bed, her eyes wandered to her vanity where a single dried up rose lay delicately. She picked up the small delicate flower and cradled it gently in her open palms…   


_*~flashback*~_   
_(Outside the palace, just before Syaoran gets in the carriage to leave to the Zelder Kingdom)_

_"I still wished you could stay longer. Why don't you leave to the Zelder kingdom tomorrow?"_   
_Sakura asked as she stared into Syaoran's eyes. Syaoran looked down at her with regret in his eyes,_   
_"I'm sorry, but if I have to go now if I want to return soon"_   
_Sakura nodded her head in understanding and lowered her gaze to the floor. Syaoran gently cupped her chin in his hand and brought her head up so she could look at him. He then removed his hand that was hidden behind his back and brought it forward so Sakura could see the single red rose in it. He opened up her palm and gently rested the delicate flower on top of her opened hand. The thorns had been cut off so all that was left was a smooth, long stem. The soft silk-like red petals, whose ends curled back, brushed against her fingers lightly._   
_"A rose represents the strongest emotion a person can obtain, love. While I'm gone, if you start feeling sad, lonely, or if you miss me…just look at this flower and remember that I love you very much. It doesn't matter if I'm in the other sie of the country or just a few miles away, I'll always come back to you no matter what. When you look at this rose, always think that I'll only be gone for a few days, and that I'll be back soon."_   
_Sakura curled her fingers around the single red rose and brought it close to her heart._   
_"Thank you…at least now I won't be so sad anymore"_   
_She said with a smile on her face. She then moved closer and hugged him tightly._   
_"I love you so much…make sure you hurry back"_   
_Syaoran nodded his head in agreement and hugged her in return._   
_"I love you too…and nobody can keep me away from you for too long"_   
_~*end of flasback*~_

Sakura looked down at the dried up rose and felt her warm tears stream down her face. The now dried up rose still had its beautiful features, yet…it was now more fragile then ever. When Syaoran had gone to Zelder, Sakura would look at the rose and a sense of comfort would wash over her. Maybe it was because she knew he would come back. Now, she looked at the flower and instead of taking comfort in it, she would end up crying. Crying because she knew that this time, no matter how much she looked at the rose, Syaoran wouldn't return…   


"Still crying princess?" 

Sakura gasped upon hearing the strange voice. She had been so surprised by it that the rose slipped out of her grasp and landed softly on the floor. A dark shadowy figure was standing right outside her balcony. The doors which led towards the balcony then burst open and a chilly gust of wind entered the room. A soft snicker was herad as the figure entered the room. As the figure got closer, Sakura realized it was a woman. She was wearing a long black dress which ruffled softly from the sudden gust that came from outside. 

"E-E-Evelyn!? How did you…" 

"I've got my ways" 

was all she said as she made her way up to sakura. Evelyn then let out a soft sinister laugh when she came face to face with Sakura. She then brought her eyes down to the floor where the dried up rose lay. 

"Still dwelling in the past I see?…here, let me help you forget" 

Evelyn then brought her right foot forward and ever so slowly, stepped on the fragile rose. The hardened petals crunched and tore beneath her shoe. Once satisfied, Evelyn removed her foot to reveal the crunched up remains of the flower. Sakura stared at Evelyn with disbelief in her eyes. Her body then started to tremble from the anger that was building up inside of her. Evelyn then started to circle her, like a vulture trying to tease its prey. 

"What do you want!?" 

Sakura shouted out angrily at her. Evelyn then stopped her circling once she was in front of Sakura. the end up her lips curled up, a smirk threatening to form. 

"You know as well as I do that you're responsible for Syaoran's death" 

Sakura looked down at her hands not wanting Evelyn to see the tears that threatened to spill. 

"I don't need you to tell me what I already know" 

Evelyn's lips culed up into an evil smile. Everything was working out excellently… 

"What if I told you that their might be a chance that he's still alive?" 

Sakura immediately looked up at Evelyn with hope in her eyes. 

"You know something? If you do, please tell me Evelyn! Is he alright? I-I-Is he hurt or—how did he…" 

"I _said_ what if...I didn't say he is" 

Evelyn answered coldly. 

"Oh" 

Sakura murmured softly as she looked to the ground. 

"Let's just say…I know how_ you_ can reach him." 

Sakura looked at Evelyn with confusion in her eyes. 

"How? what exactly do you—oh no…don't tell me that Syaoran's a g-g-g…" 

the color drained from Sakura's face as she struggled with the one word she hated. Evelyn burst out laughing when she realized what Sakura meant. 

"You don't know anything do you!?" 

Sakura asked angrily as her cheeks flushed red with anger. 

"You're lying to me…I don't know why I even thought for a minute there that you were actually telling me the truth, how could you…" 

"I'm not lying to you" 

Evelyn said in a loud clear voice. Sakura couldn't use her magic thiss time to see if what Evelyn said was true. There was something that was preventing her from being able to use her spell. 

"Its now up to you whether you believe me or not. If you do, meet me tonight at midnight in the Market Square. If you don't believe me…" 

Evelyn then shrugged her shoulders and turned to walk back towards the open doors of the balcony, 

"Then don't come" 

Before Sakura could ask anymore questions, she jumped off…   
  


"Wait…Evelyn!" 

Sakura ran out to the balcony and looked below her, only to find the place empty. It was as if no one was there to begin with… 

~*~*~*~*~*~   
Sakura let out a long sigh and slowly made her way back to her room and then lay down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling, deep in her thoughts. 

'Should I go? What if she's lying…but then, why would she lie about it? But what if its true…what if he's really alive…" 

Sakura then rolled to her side and a single tear slid down her cheek and wet her pillow. Soon, many more followed it with a matter of minutes, she was crying uncontrollably… 

~*~*~*~*~*~   
Sakura woke up with a startle when she heard a soft knock on her door. Her eyes stung from all the crying she had done. She got up slowly and walked up to her door and slowly opened it… 

Tomoyo's smile disappeared once she saw her best friend. Sakura's eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she had done and her hair and cloths were a disheveled mess. Sakura forced a small smile on her face as she led Tomoyo into her room. 

"What's the matter Sakura?" 

Tomoyo asked worriedly as she took a seat next Sakura ontop her bed. Sakura diverted her gaze from Tomoyo, knowing all too well that if she looked into her eyes, she would give in and spill everything that had happened with Evelyn. Tomoyo took Sakura's hand into hers and gave then a reassuring squeeze. 

"Sakura, please trust in me…I can't stand seeing you this way…I'm your best friend, we're practically sisters to one another. I know something's bothering you, please let me help" 

Tomoyo said pleadingly as tears started to form in her amethyst-colored eyes. Sakura looked at her best friend and tears also started to form in her emerald-colored eyes. She hated seeing her best friend cry, and knowing that she had caused it made her feel awful. 

"Tomoyo, I-I-I…can't tell you" 

Sakura choked out. Tomoyo looked shocked at first and then closed her eyes to prevent anymore tears from falling. 

"Alright" 

She said in a soft whisper as she let go of Sakura's hand and got up from where she was sitting. She turned to look outside the window with her back to Sakura. 

"Tomoyo, I don't want you to get hurt, that's why I can't tell you!" 

Sakura said as more tears ran down her face. She waited for an answer from Tomoyo, but there was nothing…but silence. 

"Stop worrying about everyone else! For once in your life, think about yourself! I don't care if I get hurt…because there's no greater pain then knowing that your best friend is suffering and she won't let you help her!!" 

Tomoyo shouted out angrily as she turned to face Sakura, now with more tears running down her face. 

"You say you suffer seeing me like this. Don't you know that if something happens to you because of me, I would never be able to live with myself. I already lost Syaoran, I don't need to loose my best friend!!" 

Sakura shouted as tears began to fall down faster. Tomoyo was stunned and stood rooted to the ground. She then slowly made her way to Sakura's bedside and enveloped her in a warm reassuring hug. 

"It's alright…I won't pry anymore if you can't tell me at the moment. I just want you to know that no matter what, I'll always be here for you." 

Sakura let out a weak smile and returned the hug as her tears ceased to fall. 

"Thank you for understanding" 

She whispered softly. They then separated from each other's embrace and looked one another in the eyes. Simultaneously, they let out a soft laugh. 

"I guess we were way overdue for an argument" 

Tomoyo said as she wiped away her remaining tears. 

"Yeah, I guess it was about time" 

Sakura said as she grabbed a nearby tissue and handed one to Tomoyo and then took one for herself. A comforting silence then overcame them… 

"Tomoyo?" 

"Yes?" 

"What if one day you lost someone you really care about and somebody that you don't trust…tells you that they know a way you can get the person you lost back…would you trust them…would you take a chance?" 

Tomoyo turned to Sakura and looked at her in confusion. Sadness and sorrow overcame her as she realized that her friend was still in denial. 

"Sakura, he's gone…there's no way _anybody_ can bring him back. And who told you that they can? You know as well as I do that…" 

"Tomoyo, just answer my question…would you or would you not try?" 

Sakura asked in a voice that was barely above a whisper. Although Tomoyo didn't know why Sakura would as her this question, she thought it would be best if she answered it truthfully. 

"if I had a chance, I would do anything to get the person back" 

Sakura nodded her head knowingly as her answer to her problem became crystal clear. 

"Thank you…you've helped me more then you can imagine" 

Tomoyo's curiosity and confusion increased with Sakura's reply. 

"Sakura, I know I said I wouldn't pry but…" 

"Don't worry, it was just a hypothetical question, don't think much of it. Like you said, Syaoran's gone, nobody can bring him back" 

Sakura then turned towards her window and noticed that night was rapidly approaching. 

"Tomoyo it's getting dark out, you should go home soon. I don't want you to be traveling back so late at night" 

"You're right, I should get going" 

Tomoyo said as she stood up and picked up her cloak. 

"Good-bye" 

She said as she gave Sakura one last hug. 

"Bye" 

Sakura said as she returned the hug. She then led her towards the door and gently closed it behind her…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

(Outside)   
Tomoyo walked towards her waiting carriage deep into her thought. 

'I wonder why Sakura asked me such a question. She's not the type to ask a question without a reason…' 

"Princess Tomoyo, are you ready to go?" 

The coachmen interrupted Tomoyo's train of thought. Tomoyo immediately snapped out of her thought and smiled at the elderly man. 

"Yes, lets get going" 

She said as she stepped into her open carriage… 

(Starrie: I want to thank my best friend in the whole wide world for helping me out with this part of my fic….*drum rolls*………saph *Jackie turns towards Starrie and gives her a death glare and gets ready to punch her* hehehhehehehehehehe….just kidding! You know YOU'RE my best friend!! *Jackie smiles proudly* Everyone, meet Jackie, my best friend since sixth grade!! ^_^   
Jackie: Hi!!!!!!   
Starrie: hard to believe we're in 10th grade and still best friends…we're so close that we can communicate…without even talking!! Yup, that's right…some pplz find it freaky cuz we'll just look at each other and its like we're talking! We do it all the time when we don't want to say something out loud in front of someone else. We just look at each other, then nod, meaning we understood, and then do what we "said" we'd do!   
Jackie: many pplz find it amazing cuz we'll also answer at the same time and say the same thing at the same time that it seems like we're just one person!   
Starrie: hehehehe…yup! It gets really creepy at times! Heheheheh…anywayz, I just wanted to introduce you all to my best friend and I wanted to thank her for helping me come up with the lines for Tomoyo and Sakura. what you saw happen to them, is usually what happens to us in our 'big fights'(which has only happened twice in the 5 years that we've been friends) we both end up crying, yelling,   
Jackie: don't forget, making a big scene!! Remember our fight that took place at the ice skating rink and how you stormed away angry at me, and I followed you into the bathroom and then you started crying and yelling, and I started to cry also and I kept apologizing, and you locked yourself in one of the stalls and I wouldn't leave until you listened to me and I too started to yell, and then you came out and started to yell and we then we were both yelling at one another, and whenever a friend tried to interfere, we'd be like "stay out of this!" and we'd keep on yelling and crying…and then finally…we'd both would start crying hysterically, and hug each other and say how sorry we are…and then we came out of the bathroom smiling, laughing, and with puffy red eyes ^_^   
Starrie: yup…heheheheh…*sweatdrop* I remember…all of our friends were looking at us as if we had lost out minds. I remember when Marco knocked on the bathroom door he was like "are you two ok?" and we were like "stay out of this!" and when we finally came out, he was like "ummmmmm…weren't you two just about to bite each others head off?" and we just gave him a strange look and were like "no…why would we do that!?" and we walked back to the ice skating rink laughing. So basically what you saw happen to Sakura and Tomoyo, is what happens to us in our big fights! ^_^)   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura sat at the foot of her bed listening intently, waiting for the familiar sound of the guards passing by her bedroom. She was wearing a midnight-blue dress so she could blend in with the darkness. Her Sakura cards were in her hands and she placed them in a small purse and made sure the star key was around her neck. She held her breath when she heard footsteps get louder and then get softer. Once she could no longer hear them, she got up and opened her door very slowly, trying not to make a single sound. 

She slipped into the hallway and made her way to the nearest garden she could find. All of this was all too déjà vu to her. it was just like last time he had slipped out to go see Evelyn. Sakura then stopped in the middle of the garden when realization hit her. She remembered how she had gotten attacked that same night and then later on, Syaoran had told her that the person had magic. She couldn't believe she had completely forgotten about the incident. She then realized that the same person who had attacked her…might also be the same person who killed Syaoran. Sakura tried to think back to that night and try to remember the person…yet, every single time she would get an image of Evelyn, all dressed in black and hidden by the shadows, standing on top of Sakura's balcony. 

'why do I see Evelyn? Why…" 

Sakura gasped in surprise as she realized that the person who had attacked her that night…was the splitting image of Evelyn when she had been standing on Sakura's balcony that afternoon. She also remembered how when she tried to use a spell on Evelyn that afternoon, it didn't work. 

'only someone with magic can block out the spell…of course! why didn't I see it before!? Evelyn has something to do with all of this…but' 

Approaching footsteps suddenly interrupted Sakura's thoughts. She frantically climbed up a tree and jumped over the wall. She was going to get to the bottom of this…and if Evelyn had anything to do with Syaoran's death…then she would pay for it…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura approached the Market Square and saw Evelyn already there, waiting for her. Her black dress flapped in the wind, giving her the appearance of an evil looking bat. A smile formed on her red lips as Sakura got closer. 

"What the matter princess? You look a little…tense" 

"Y-Y-You…you killed him didn't you. You witch! You killed Syaoran!" 

Sakura yelled out as tears of pure rage fell down her cheeks. She made her way up to Evelyn and slapped her hard across the face. Evelyn stood stunned there for a second and then her eyes narrowed in anger. She grabbed Sakura by the wrist tightly and made her look in her eyes. 

"As much as I'd love to take the credit…no. I wasn't the one that killed him" 

"but you know something, I know you do! Yo're the one who attacked me that night…what do you want from me!?" 

"Listen here little miss princess, all I want is to see you dead! You've got everything you've could've ever wanted! Then you come along and snatch Syaoran for yourself. All I ever wanted was love…his love. But he chose you over me!" 

Evelyn hissed out angrily as she shook Sakura violently. 

"Let go of me! and either way, if I had never came into Syaoran's life, he would've _never_ loved someone like you!!" 

Sakura yelled out as she tried to free herself from Evelyn's death grip. Evelyn looked down at the struggling girl and let out a sinister laugh. 

"It doesn't matter anymore because he's already paid for his mistake. No one mocks me without paying a heavy price…and now it's your turn" 

With her free hand, Evelyn opened up a portal. 

"Take one last look at your kingdom and say good-bye princess…because you're _never_ coming back" 

Evelyn whispered evily as she twisted back Sakura's arms. Sakura winced at the sudden pain that surged up her arm, but didn't have time to think about it because the next thing she knew, she was tossed into a large black hole and she kept on falling and falling… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Evelyn closed the small portal with a satisfied smile on her face. 

"You sure have a way with words Evelyn…I didn't know you once liked Syaoran" 

Allen said quizzically as he came up from behind her. Evelyn turned around and was met by his searching blue eyes. She didn't know if it was her imagination but she could've sworn she detected a tinge of Jealousy in his voice. Evelyn shrugged as if it was nothing, 

"Like you said, _liked_…I only have hatred for him now" 

"Are you sure about that?" 

"Would I have wanted you to kill him if I liked him!?" 

Evelyn snapped back, tired of Allen's interrogation. 

"No…I guess not" 

Allen murmured softly. He then brought his palm forward and a portal opened up in front of them. 

"Let's go, we have a lot to do" 

He said as he stepped in…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and let out a soft moan. Her body felt as though it had been slammed up against the wall. She slowly got up and waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She then started to walk down the pitch-black narrow corridors, not knowing where she was or where she was going. Her hands which were up against the wall, felt a doorknob and sakura slowly opened the door. She then carefully walked down the long staircase, which led her further below. After what seemed like forever, she finally came to the foot of the stairs and walked into a small room. She looked around and then her eyes widened in horror and surprise. Suddenly, she gasped… 

~*To Be Continued*~ 

Starrie: hehehehehehehe…as you might've noticed...i've skipped around the subject on Syaoran...plus i gave you a typical, annoying 'Sapphie ending'…*smiles evilly*   
Evil Starrie: hehehehehhehe…both Starrie and I didn't know what to do as a cliffy and Sapphie wuz like "do one of my annoying cliffys!"   
Starrie: and now for my special guest…SAPPHIE!!!!   
Sapphie: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…ha…*proud smile* yuppers! That's one of my infamous annoying cliffys!! Hehehehehehehehehehe!!! Feel free to send me hate mail saying "Sapphie…you bitch…yada yada yada yada yada" HAHA. And…one more thing…HAHA!!!   
Evil Starrie: see why I don't like her!?…and—   
Starrie: shut-up!! Sapphie is my bestest 2nd best friend!! ^_^   
Sapphie: *squeak* yay!! *Starts a cheer*   
Starrie: -.-;;; for those of you who don't know this…Sapphie is your typical dumb ditzy cheerleader…now you're gonna hafta put up with her cheer…I pity all you poor souls…   
Sapphie: *cheering* I'm not number 5, not number 4, #3, #2, I'm number 2! Go Sapphie!   
Starrie: hehehehehehe…she's so high that at first, she wrote her name, "Saphie"   
Sapphie:hahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Starrie: well, now that you've all met my crazy lunatic friend Sapphie…it's time to say bye and annoy the living hell out of…EVIL STARRIE!!! *squeak*!!!!!   
Sapphie: *jumps up and down* Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *starts to cheer (again)* Evil Starrie's not number #1, not #2, #3, #4, she's number 5!!! HAHAHAHA!!! *squeak and jumps and squeaks and jumps!!!!!!!* BEANS AND SHI-ZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Starrie: *looks at Sapphie strangely* ummmmmmmmmmmm…ok, I understand the shi-za part (although the readers don't cuz its an inside group thingy…) but…BEANS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!   
Sapphie: *pouts* but beans was just bean. It was in my head at the moment and I had the urge (she's got the urge! *man voice* natural BO-TANICALS!!!! She's got the urge…to HERBAL!!!!) to write it!! and beans had bean (haha…get it? been…bean? *crickets chirp in background*) in my head…so yeah. And this is turning into a frickin' novel!!!!!   
Starrie: ooooooooooooooooooooh!!!!!!!!!! I use HERBAL ESSENCE!!!!! ^_^ that's why my hair is so pretty and shiny, and thick, and healthy, and smells like flowers and…not a SINGLE SPLIT END IN THIS HEAD!!!!! THE DAY I SEE A SPLIT END…I'LL DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *ahem* anywayz…Sapphie, did your father drop you when you were a baby!?!?!?   
Sapphie: actually…Yes…he did!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would've been a normal baby if he hadn't dropped me in the passengers side of the car!!! He left me there and didn't pick me up either!!! Now I have mental problems and I escaped the short Asian cheerleaders loony bin when I was twee!!! And…yeah.   
Starrie: ummmmmmmmmmmm…my stupid older brother admitted to me that he dropped me more then once when I was a baby but…I AM NO WHERE NEAR AS CRAZY AS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Sapphie: yeah…but…but…um I!!! I was ummmm…I…I…Ummmm I!…had head trauma!!!!!!! @________________________@   
Starrie: *sweatdrop* stop it!!!! I think you've scared away my readers!! I think everyone thinks we're crazy…wait a minute…they already think that! so…lets go and run while they're still clueless before they get up and chase after us because of YOUR cliffy!!!!   
Sapphie: Not if I get outta here before you!!!! @_@ *dashes to the door*   
Starrie: you can't go through the doors!! The angry reviewers are there and hey!! Wait for me!!!!!!! *all of a sudden stops* hey…where's Evil Starrie? *looks around and see's the window broken* hehehehehehehehehehe…*sweatdrop* I guess we were too much for her to handle.   
Sapphie: *while running* YAY!!! SAPPHIE AND NICE STARRIE POWER!!!!!!! HIGH PA POWA!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!! HYPER HIGH PA POW POWA!!!!!!!   
Starrie: ummmmmm…ok, whatever now…*angry readers are about to break down door and you hear chants of 'Kill Sapphie and Starrie!' going on* SHIT!!!! Move it shorty!!!! Byez everyone!! Please review!!!! I'm out!!!!!!   
Sapphie: *being trampled over* yeah!! Bye-ez!!! Oh yeah…HYPA-POWA!!!!   
Starrie: shut up and move!!!!!!!!!!!!! *grabs Sapphie and runs towards window* bye everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   


*****IMPORTANT*****   
**well, actually, I've already said this but I'll say it again…for any new readers…you can leave your email address and I'll email ya back whenever I put the next chapter up! ok? Byez now!!!!!!!!!! ^.~ oh yeah, for those of you who've read "Return of the X"....that fic is already done! please go check it out! i'm so proud of my ending and it'd mean so much to me if ya read it!!! ^_^**   



	14. Chapter 14

Evil Starrie: hey everyone! Hehehehhehe…Evil Starrie's here…and Starrie isn't…you all know what THAT means….*evil grin* Starrie's been to depressed lately to come and write this…so…*evil laugh* I'm in charge now!!!!   
Starrie: *walks in with a smile on her face and singing Fruits candy of CCS* Tip Tap koi wa itsudatte Candy FURU-TSU no you ni Tasty Good Luck sou ne mainichi ga SUNDAY awatenaide My Heart. Ameagari no machi e to dakakeyou baburugamu to kou…*Evil Starrie covers Starrie's mouth. Starrie starts humming*   
Evil Starrie: SHUT…UP!!!!!!!!!!!!! both Sapphie and you sing that song every freakin' day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! During English, Global, French, both study halls…when will you stop!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Starrie: that's not true…we don't sing ONLY that song….hahahahha…I feel another one coming!! *starts singing Dreaming of ccs* It's all right daijoubu DAIJOUBU daijoubu kiseki datte okoseru Here we go ikou yo ikou yo ikou yo tsubasa hiroge kitto nani ka ga nani ka ga doko ka de deaeru hi o matteru D-D-D-DREAMING! DREAMING! soshite tobira ga hiraku yo *Evil Starrie glares at Starrie*   
Evil Starrie: fine fine!! Just shut-up now will ya!? Plus…aren't you supposed to be depressed right now!?   
Starrie: heheheheheheh…squeak!! Not anymore!!! SAPPHIE'S BACK FROM THAILAND!!! NO MORE DEPRESSED STARRIE!!!!!!!!!!!! I ALMOST CRIED WHEN I SAW HER!!!! AND SHE TOLD ME THAT SHE ALMOST CRIED TOO!!! Heheheh…you know what kept us from crying? hehhe…ALL THE SQUEAKING WE DID!!! ^_^ YAY!!!!!!! My second best friend in the whole wide world is backzeez!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^   
Evil Starrie: no wonder you're so happy now -.-;;   
Starrie: YUP!! And and and and…she bought me a key chain from Japan when her plane made a stop there…IT'S SO KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *SQUEAK*!!!!!!!!!!! We both have the same! Except hers in "urple" (translation: purple) and I have pinky! (translation: pink) hehehehe…it's a kawaii little cat sitting on a bell….so cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Evil Starrie: heheheheheh…*evil grin* it's so annoying…I'mma break it.   
Starrie: *grabs her key chain and holds it close* there's no fuckin' way you're coming close to my pinky kitty   
Evil Starrie: *evil grin* fine then…if I don't take it, you know Justin will!!!   
Starrie: *shakes head frantically* no no no no no no no no no no no no!!!!!!!!!!   
Evil Starrie: yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup!!! ^_^   
Starrie: *glares at evil Starrie and then smiles sweetly* hey Evil Starrie, come here for a minute?   
Evil Starrie: huh? What? *Looks at Starrie suspiciously* why do I have a feeling I shouldn't….   
Starrie: please?   
Evil Starrie: mmmmmmmmmmmm….ok *walks up to Starrie and suddenly gets whacked in the head and falls to the floor out cold*   
Starrie: *Still smiling* well, we got rid of THAT pest…hmmmmmm…if only I could do that to my brother…wouldn't that be the greatest ^_^…well, on with the story everyone! Sorry if it's not that great…I tried my best! I have a really bad case of writers block!!! Please read and review!! ^_^ *Starts to sing again* Top secret daisuki na DAISUKI na daisuki na shunkan ga fuete yuku tottemo chiisana CHIISANA chiisana tane ni natte kitto kokoro no doko ka de ookina hana ga saki hajimeteru D-D-D-DREAMING! DREAMING! soshite sekai ha hiraku…   


My special thank yous:   
Sorry, too lazy to write any up for this chapter…plus you would've haveta wait another week for this chapter if I had decided to write them…aren't ya glad that I didn't?   
  


Love of A Cherry Blossom   
Chapter 14 

"No! This can't be!"   
Sakura whispered aloud as she stared at the sight in front of her.   
"yes! Feast your eyes on your beloved…Syaoran!"   
Evelyn said as she let out an evil laugh. Tears rapidly filled Sakura's emerald eyes as she looked at Syaoran. he was lying on the floor, battered and bruised and very badly beaten. He was almost unrecognizable. Tears began to heavily stream down her soft cheeks.   
"No…Syaoran!! What happened to you!? Syaoran!!"   
Sakura yelled out. She ran to the lifeless body on the floor. She fell on her hands and knees. When she tried to hold him in her arms, he suddenly disappeared. Sakura looked at her empty arms as her eyes widened in fear. Suddenly, she heard Evelyn let out a cold evil laugh.   
"Princess Sakura, you're so pathetic. You honestly thought that was him? (SN: HA!! I bet ya a 1,000 bucks you all thought that was him…*silent and thinks over what she just said* and ummm…for those of you who got it right…*sticks tongue out* you 'aint gettin' shit from me!!!) Anyone who isn't as dumb (SN: I almost wrote dubbed…hehehe..yeah, that Sakura is very dubbed ^^;;) as you could tell that he wasn't real. He was just a hologram"   
Evelyn said with a smug smile on her lips. Sakura stayed there for a moment, staring blankly at the empty space in her arms. She turned around to face Evelyn and looked at her through angry eyes.   
"You _bitch_!!!"   
Sakura yelled out angrily. Evelyn just smiled.   
"You bitch! I hate you! You lied to me!!"   
Sakura screamed as tears heavily fell from her eyes. Evelyn waved her finger at Sakura,   
"Now, now child, it's not nice to say those things. And plus, who said I lied?"   
With a flick of her hand, Syaoran appeared before their eyes.   
"Syaoran!!!" Sakura cried out as Evelyn walked towards the barely conscious Syaoran who was chained to the wall with metal cuffs around his wrist. Evelyn ran her fingers through his mess chestnut-colored hair.   
"Get your filthy hands off him!!"   
Sakura screamed.   
"Make me!"   
Evelyn yelled out. Sakura got up and ran towards her but was unsuccessful. An invisible wall that Evelyn had put up blocked her.   
"awww…Poor Sakura!! You've fallen and you can't get up."   
Evelyn said in mock sympathy. Sakura looked up at her and gave her a cold glare. Evelyn turned her attention back to Syaoran and kept running her fingers through his hair. She then let out a sigh.   
"Oh Syaoran, if only you weren't in love with that pathetic excuse for a princess Sakura. We would've been happy together.   
(SN: thank you Sapphie!!! ^^ what would I do without you!? *huggelz Sapphie* in case you pplz are confused Sapphie helped me out with the beginning. she came up with a MUCH better beginning then I did so I used her idea! I just made it a bit "starrish" if that's even a word…which is not -.-;;)   
"And what about us? we can't?"   
Sakura turned towards the direction of the male voice and saw Allen step out from the shadows. She let out a gasp,   
"Y-Y-You were in this too?"   
She asked with surprise in her voice. She then shook her head in disbelief.   
"Of course you had to be in this too. Why didn't I see it earlier? Everything that's happened so far leads up to you"   
Sakura said as hatred filled her voice.   
"Say what you want princess, but there's not way you're leaving_ this_ hell. You and your prince _will_ die here"   
Syaoran then let out a loud cough that shook his already fragile body. Sakura turned around to look at him with worry in her eyes. Evelyn just let out a laugh and walked away from Syaoran and stopped infront of Allen. Sakura saw this as her opportunity and quickly made her way to Syaoran's side.   
"What's wrong? Are you sick?"   
She asked worriedly as she ran her fingers gently around his face.   
"S-S-Sakura?"   
Syaoran asked weakly. He saw the worry look she had on her face and made an attempt to hide anymore coughs from resurfacing. He didn't want to worry her. Sakura ran her hands over Syaoran's arms length and saw him wince in pain when her fingers came in contact with his wet skin. Sakura held her fingers up close to her face and looked at them through the dim light the lighted up torches gave. She gasped in surprised when she found her fingers wet with Syaoran's blood.   
"You're hurt…they…"   
"It's alright Sakura, I'm alright…"   
"No you're not!!! Don't say you are because I know you're not!!"   
Sakura yelled out as more tears ran down her cheeks. She then turned towards Evelyn and Allen, only to find them trying to hold back a smirk.   
"Let him go!! Please, listen to me!!"   
"And why would we do that for?"   
Evelyn asked cluelessly, enjoying every single moment of what was happening.   
"Please I'm begging you, let him go…he needs medical attention or else he'll die!!"   
"Don't you think that's the plan all along?"   
"You can't please…you can't…y-y-y"   
Sakura then started to cry harder and her words became incoherent. After a few minutes, sakura mumbled a word that both Evelyn and Allen were patiently waiting for…   
"Take me instead"   
"What's that? I don't think I heard correctly"   
Evelyn said as looked at Sakura with a wide grin on her face. Sakura just glared at her with tears in her eyes.   
"You heard me…take me instead."   
"well now, _that's_ an idea…hmmmmm…"   
"NO!!! SAKURA DON'T!!!!"   
Syaoran yelled out from behind Sakura. he didn't want her to risk her life for his.   
Evelyn couldn't help it anymore and laughed out loud, her emerald eyes twinkling with amusement.   
"This is so great!!"   
"We'll let him go…in exchange for you"   
Allen said as he looked at Sakura with a smile on his face.   
"Fine…first let him go!"   
Allen turned to look towards Evelyn and nodded. At first she looked disappointed and shook her head in disapproval.   
"Do it"   
Allen said in a demanding voice as he looked at her. Evelyn let out a sigh and undid the locks near Syaroan's hand.   
"I don't know why you're letting him go"   
she mumbled as she undid the locks. Allen then opened up a portal behind Syaoran and with a movement of his arms, a strong wind came and pushed Syaoran through the hole.   
"No!! Wait, I didn't get to…"   
Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence because as soon as Syaoran fell in, the portal closed up and all that was left was a blank space.   
"I-I-I didn't get to say good-bye"   
She said as her eyes filled with tears. She knew she would never see Syaoran again, and it pained her knowing that.   
"Yeah well, you'll be seeing him soon so don't say your good-byes yet"   
Evelyn snapped at Sakura as she grabbed her hands and tied them up against the wall.   
"What do you mean!?"   
Sakura asked angrily as stared into the green eyes, which mirrored hers perfectly. Evelyn let out a bitter laugh.   
"In case you didn't realize, we've left him in the middle of the nowhere! His chances of survival are very slim…plus with how weak his body is…he'll _never_ make it!"   
"Y-Y-You did what!? You said you'll leave him alone in exchange for me!! You said that you wouldn't hurt..."   
"We said _we_ wouldn't hurt him, but it's not our fault if he dies…or gets eaten by animals…whichever one comes first. Plus, you said to just "let him go" you didn't specify where"   
Evelyn said the last part with a malicious smile on her lips.   
"Now if you hand over the Sakura cards, we_ might_ go easy on you"   
Allen said with an evil grin on his face.   
"Why would I give them to a trash like you?"   
Sakura said as she narrowed her eyes at Allen.   
"Fine then, we'll just take them away"   
Evelyn then snatched the small purse from Sakura and opened it up to reveal the set of Sakura cards.   
"Now we're the ones in control"   
She said as she ran her fingers through the rough edges of the cards.   
"I don't think so"   
Sakura said with a smirk on her face.   
"What are you talking about?"   
Evelyn asked as she turned to look at her.   
"What I'm talking about is_, i'm_ the mistress of the cards. Only I can control them. They'll never listen to you OR him"   
Sakura said with a triumphant smile on her face.   
"These cards are _useless_!? We went through all that trouble to then find out that we can't use them!?"   
Evelyn shouted out angrily as she looked at Allen. She then turned around and looked at Sakura straight in the eye.   
"_you!!!!!!_"   
And then she slapped her hard across the face. Sakura's face flung to her right from the impact of the hit.   
"You tricked us!! You lying, sniveling little piece of…"   
"That's enough Evelyn"   
Allen called out from behind her. Evelyn turned to look at him with anger in her eyes.   
"No it's not enough!! She deserves to be killed!!! What's the use of having her if we can't eve activate the cards!! She…"   
"If she _willingly_ puts the cards in our names, then we can use them"   
"Ha! In your dreams…oh wait…not even there!"   
Sakura yelled out confidently at Allen.   
"oh, I _will _get what I want"   
Allen said as he shoved Evelyn aside and walked up to Sakura and held her chin in his hands. He pulled her close so that her face was just inches away from his.   
"all we have to do is get married, then the cards will automatically share their powers with me"   
"Oh hell no…not in a million years would I marry _you_. I prefer to die!"   
"oh don't worry, _that_ can be arranged"   
Allen then grinned evilly,   
"But that's after the cards become mine"   
"sorry to burst your bubble but, that's never happening"   
"Oh really? we'll see about that. I have a feeling that you'll become my wife a lot sooner then we both anticipate"   
Allen then leaned forward and gave her a hard kiss on the mouth. Sakura struggled against his grip and finally gave up and bit down on his lip as hard as she could. She then lifted up one leg and kicked Allen in the (SN: *evil grin* you pplz know where ^.~ lets just say he wont be having kids any time in the future. Heheheheheh…to all my gurlz out there, whenever a guy tries to make a move on ya, a kick down there…is enough to make him call out mommy. Heheheh…I should know. I've done it to a couple of guyz…but hey! They deserved it! nobody messes with Starrie!! ^^) uhhhh….down there (SN: ^^;;) Evelyn smirked from behind Allen   
"you deserved that"   
she mumbled as she looked at him distastefully. She then turned around and headed towards the door and slammed it shut behind her. Allen turned from the closed door to look at Sakura.   
"You _will_ change your mind"   
he said to her with anger in his blue eyes. He then walked towards the door and also slammed it shut behind him. As soon as Sakura was alone, she burst into tears. But she wasn't crying because of herself or the torture she was going to be put through. She was more worried about Syaoran, and hoped that he survived the desert.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
(Kinomoto Kingdom)   
"King Fujitaka, Princess Tomoyo is awaiting your presence in the sunroom"   
"Thank you Henry"   
Fujitaka said as he rushed past the guard and quickly made his way towards the sunroom. As soon as he walked in, he saw that Naomi was already there along with Touya and Kero.   
"Tomoyo, thank you so much for coming here in such short notice"   
Fujitaka said as he gave the girl in front of him a look of despair.   
"It's no problem at all. But if you don't mind me asking, is something wrong? Security was really heavy as soon as I entered the castle walls and everyone seems worried."   
Fujitaka took a seat on the couch alongside Naomi and Touya and let out a long sigh. Kero sat at the edge of the couch, deep in his thoughts.   
"I suppose Sakura isn't with you?"   
Touya asked as he leaned forward on his seat and looked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked at him with confusion in her amethyst colored eyes.   
"No, Sakura's not with me…but why do you ask?"   
"Sakura's been missing since this morning"   
Fujitaka said as worry reflected off his face.   
Tomoyo's eyes widened in horror upon hearing this.   
"What!? She's missing!? B-B-But I saw her yesterday night she— why would she—where could she be!?"   
"Nobody knows…Naomi here went to her bedroom early this morning and found it empty. We've been looking for her since early this morning but haven't found anything. We were hoping that she was with you"   
"No, last time I saw her was yesterday night and—I know! Did you check the Li Kingdom? Maybe she went to visit Yelan or something"   
"We have sent our messengers to the Li Kingdom, although it's very unlikely for her to go there. Afterall, she would've needed her carriage and driver and the guards outside the palace would've seen her leave. But nobody has seen her the whole entire night or early morning"   
"oh"   
Tomoyo said sadly as she took a seat on the couch. She looked down at her hands, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill.   
"We sent for you Tomoyo because we thought that maybe you would know something concerning her whereabouts. Maybe she mentioned a place she wanted to go or something?"   
Tomoyo shook her head,   
"No, Sakura never mentioned anything like that yesterday night. I do remember though that she was really sad and…"   
Tomoyo then let out a gasp as a scene from the night before filled her memory:   
~*~*~*~   
_"Tomoyo?"_   
_"Yes?"_   
_"What if one day you lost someone you really care about and somebody that you don't trust…tells you that they know a way you can get the person you lost back…would you trust them…would you take a chance?"_   
_Tomoyo turned to Sakura and looked at her in confusion. Sadness and sorrow overcame her as she realized that her friend was still in denial._   
_"Sakura, he's gone…there's no way ANYBODY can bring him back. And who told you that they can? You know as well as I do that…"_   
_"Tomoyo, just answer my question…would you or would you not try?"_   
_Sakura asked in a voice that was barely above a whisper. Although Tomoyo didn't know why Sakura would as her this question, she thought it would be best if she answered it truthfully._   
_"if I had a chance, I would do anything to get the person back"_   
_Sakura nodded her head knowingly as her answer to her problem became crystal clear._   
_"Thank you…you've helped me more then you can imagine"_   
_Tomoyo's curiosity and confusion increased with Sakura's reply._   
_"Sakura, I know I said I wouldn't pry but…"_   
_"Don't worry, it was just a hypothetical question, don't think much of it. Like you said, Syaoran's gone, nobody can bring him back"_   
~*~*~*~*~   
"Oh no!! I-I-I think I know what happened to Sakura!"   
Tomoyo said as her tears came rushing down her cheeks. No longer could she hold them back.   
"what? What is it? what did she tell you!?"   
Kero asked eagerly as he looked at Tomoyo with hope in his eyes. He was very worried about his mistress and felt at fault because of her disappearance. If only he had been more attentive, he might've heard her leave and prevented her from going anywhere.   
Tomoyo shook her head in confusion.   
"I-I-I don't know exactly what she meant yesterday night, but she asked me "What if one day you lost someone you really care about and somebody that you don't trust, tells you that they know a way you can get the person you lost back. Would you trust them…would you take a chance?" a-a-and I didn't know what she meant at that moment…all I knew is that it had to do something with Syaoran's death!"   
"You think she could've k-k-killed herself…"   
"NO!! sakura would never do that!!"   
Tomoyo yelled out, interrupting Touya's words.   
"S-S-She would never do that"   
Tomoyo whispered as she slumped back on the couch and let her tears fall harder now.   
"So maybe someone has fooled her into believing that she can get Syaoran back…and Sakura has fallen for their trap?"   
Naomi asked, trying to make sense out of all the confusion going on.   
"That seems like the most logical explanation"   
Fujitaka answered as he stood up and paced nervously around the room.   
"It's all my fault!!"   
Tomoyo sobbed out in-between her tears.   
"I-I-If I had given her a different answer, maybe she wouldn't have gone!! It's all…my…fault!!"   
Naomi immediately made her way across the room and embraced Tomoyo tightly.   
"It's not your fault darling, you didn't know what was going on"   
"But I could've stopped her!! What kind of best friend am I!? I should've pressed on for more information! I shouldn't have let the subject go just like that!!"   
"Tomoyo, listen to me darling, it's not your fault"   
Naomi said as she rocked Tomoyo back and forth in an attempt to comfort her.   
"Tomoyo, understand that it's not your fault, and nobody is blaming you"   
Fujitaka said as he came up to the crying girl and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.   
"I failed her as a best friend…I should've been there for her more"   
Tomoyo whispered as her tears kept on falling.   
"Tomoyo, you know as well as I do that Sakura…"   
"King Fujitaka, I heard what happened and I—Tomoyo!!"   
Eriol said alarmed when he saw his fiancee crying. He had left to the Kinomoto Kingdom as soon as he heard about Sakura's disappearance. Eriol quickly immediately made his way up to the couch and embraced Tomoyo tightly.   
"I heard what happened, have you found out anything else? Did she go to another kingdom? Did she get…kidnapped?"   
Eriol asked as he looked at Fujitaka.   
"She mentioned something about getting "Syaoran back" to Tomoyo yesterday night…so we think that maybe somebody has told her that she can get him back…"   
"And she believed the person"   
Eriol finished off.   
"Do you have any idea who it might be?"   
Eriol asked as he continued to try and comfort Tomoyo.   
"we have no idea"   
"How about…the people that attacked the Kingdom?"   
Kero said as he flew above everyone's head.   
"You're right! It _could_ be them…they killed Syaoran…or maybe…"   
"Syaoran's not really dead and they're using him as bait so they can get Sakura"   
"we never did find Syaoran's body…just his sword"   
Touya added in.   
"So you're saying that Syaoran really isn't dead and that…they're just using him as bait to lure Sakura? But…what do they want from her?"   
Tomoyo asked as she wiped away her remaining tears.   
"The clow cards"   
Eriol murmured softly.   
"They want the clow cards…that's why they want Sakura"   
Eriol then turned to look at Fujitaka and Naomi.   
"Search her room, tell me if you find the clow cards in there"   
"They're not there. She took them with her"   
Kero answered as he landed back on his spot in the couch.   
"That's not good…she's giving into the aggressor"   
"But they can't activate the cards, only she can"   
Kero said hopefully.   
"Not really…they'll be able to use the cards…if they sign the matrimony contract"   
"You mean they're going to _force_ her into marriage!?"   
Touya asked angrily.   
"If they want the cards…they will because it's the only way that guarantees the ownership of the cards to more then just one person. As soon as they both sign the contract, the cards will consider the other person its master also and will allow that person to take full advantage of their powers."   
"But the matrimony contract has to be also signed by her, I don't think Sakura will give into it that easily"   
Touya said, knowing that his sister all too well.   
"we don't know…maybe that's why they might be using Syaoran. Because that's the only way to make her sign the contract…or maybe they have another plan at work."   
Eriol answered.   
"And we still have no clue who this enemy could be"   
Kero said bitterly as he looked into space, trying to think of something that might lead to Sakura's whereabouts.   
"I-I-It's all my fault!!!!!! Why didn't I ask her what was wrong? How stupid could I have been to just let the subject go just like that!! What kind of best friend am I!?"   
Tomoyo yelled out as her tears came back again. She buried her face into Eriol's shirt and continued to cry.   
"I haven't been there for her as much as I could've. How selfish could I have been? All this time I've been thinking about me and my wedding!! I should've been there for her when she needed me! if something happens to her, I'll never forgive myself…"   
"Tomoyo, you _have_ been there for her! It's not your fault that Sakura's gone. She made the decision to go, not you"   
Eriol said as he pulled Tomoyo away from his arms and looked into her amethyst colored eyes, which were filled with tears.   
"I don't want to sound harsh but, there was nothing you or anybody could have done. There's no point in beating yourself over it"   
"You don't understand!! She _told_ me!! she confided in me!! and what did I do? Just dismiss it as if it was nothing!! Don't tell me its not my fault because I know it is!!"   
Tomoyo yelled out. She then wrenched her wrist free from Eriol's strong grip and ran out of the sunroom crying. Eriol was ready to get up and run after her when Fujitaka put an arm on his shoulder and stopped him.   
"She needs time to think, it's best that you leave her alone right now"   
Eriol opened his mouth to say something but then closed it reluctantly.   
"You're right"   
He murmured softly. He then let out a long sigh and took a seat on the couch…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Syaoran slowly opened in his eyes and squinted under the warm, blazing rays of the sun. He slowly got up and took in his surroundings. He was in some sort of woods…where? Even he didn't know. The place was unfamiliar to him. Syaoran groaned softly as he took a step forward, his whole body hurt and he just wanted to fall back to the ground. His ankle was hurting really badly. He had tried a few healing spells when he was trapped inside the dungeon but the effects were starting to wear off. The heat was scorching and he had no clue whatsoever where he was going towards. All he knew is that he _had _to find help…had to get to the nearest town and find a way to save Sakura. He couldn't leave her in Allen and Evelyn's hands…god knows what they would do to her. It hurt him just thinking about all the pain that they were going to put her through. Syaoran kept walking straight trying to find a way out of the huge forest. His thoughts then slowly wandered to what happened that day back at the shed… 

~*~*~*   
_Syaoran ran into the shed, determined to find Allen. He held his sword in front of him, ready to attack. He turned left and right…yet the place was empty._   
_'where did he go?'_   
_Syaoran wondered as he continued to look for his opponent. Suddenly, Allen jumped out of nowhere and stood in front of Syaoran. He had a sickeningly smile on his lips, as if he had an evil plan up his sleeve._   
_"This is it Syaoran…I've got you right where I've wanted you."_   
_Allen said as he gave an evil laugh and looked at him._   
_"You're going to pay for all that you've done…you killed my father and ruined my life…now you're trying to kill the one good thing I have right now…I'll make sure you'll die…even if I have to do it with my own bare hands!!!!"_   
_Syaoran then ran forwards and swung his sword with full force. Allen dodged quickly and stood a few feet away from Syaoran._   
_"As much as I'd love to kill you…I can't. It would just ruin my plan"_   
_He then chanted a spell and threw his hands forward, sending a strong gust of wind towards Syaoran. Syaoran fell back with the great impact and hit the wall of the shed. His sword flew out of his hands and landed on the ground a few feet away from where he was. Syaoran tried to scramble up as fast as he could but the sharp pain in his ankle made him fall down once again. He winced in pain as he tried to get up once again. Allen walked up to him, smirking._   
_"Face it Syaoran…you've lost"_   
_Allen then chanted a few words and the next thing Syaoran knew there were flames surrounding them._   
_"Won't it be a shame… prince Syaoran dies a terrible death in an attempt to fight for his Fiancee's kingdom. I'm sure the Li Kingdom will be sad with the news…and Princess Sakura? Hehehehe…she'll never forgive herself knowing that she caused the death of her fiancee…or so she thinks"_   
_Allen then drew a circle with his finger and a black portal opened up. he then looked at Syaoran with a movement of his hands, sent him flying into the dark portal. Allen looked around him and smirked._   
_"Perfect…just perfect"_   
_He then stepped into the portal and closed it behind him…2 seconds later, a large explosion occurred…_   
~*~*~*~*~ 

Syaoran didn't remember what happened after he heard the explosion. All he knew was that the next time he woke up, he found himself tied up to a bunch of chains in a cold dark dungeon. Syaoran leaned against the bark of a tree and let out a long sigh. The heat was unbearable at the moment. he needed to find water and food. His whole body felt numb and if he didn't get some type of nutrients in him soon, he was sure he would pass out from starvation. Syaoran pushed himself off the tree bark and continued to walk. He couldn't stop. no matter how hungry or exhausted he was. He had to get to the nearest town, had to find a way to save Sakura…   
~*~*~*~*~*~   
(6 hours later)   
Syaoran looked around him and just like the past six hours saw no sign of a town nearby. He was now extremely fatigued and could barely keep on walking any longer. His legs would sometimes give way under him and he would fall to the ground. Syaoran staggered forward a few paces and then suddenly fell to the ground. This time, as hard as he tried to get up, he couldn't. his ankle was swollen really badly and all the strength in him seemed to have drained out. He laid down on the cool floor of the woods and slowly closed his eyes. As much as he tried to fight back the approaching darkness, he couldn't find the strength in him. In a matter of minutes, Syaoran gave into the darkness and fell into a deep sleep…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
(next morning at the Kinomoto kingdom)   
"Tomoyo…Tomoyo…Tomoyo!!"   
Eriol called out desperately as he ran through the large corridors of the Kinomoto Estate. He looked inside every room imaginable and into every garden he came upon.   
"I can't find her anywhere!!"   
Eriol said worriedly as he ran into the sunroom where Fujitaka was seated.   
"That's strange…where…"   
"She left"   
Eriol and Fujitaka turned towards the door to see Touya walk in.   
"I checked outside and her carriage isn't there anymore. She's left the kingdom"   
"Where could she have gone!? Did the guards say where she said she was heading towards?"   
"No, they don't know anything. All they know is that she left probably ½ hour ago.   
Eriol let out a long sigh and took a seat next to Fujitaka.   
"You think she might've gone back to her kingdom?"   
"I hope so…its not safe to wander around alone in a time like this"…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Tomoyo sat in her carriage, staring mindlessly at the foliage of green leaves as her carriage zoomed by the woods. Nobody used this road anymore; it was only used in times of emergency. The Daidouji kingdom was located an hour away from the Kinomoto kingdom but using this shortcut, both kingdoms were only 45 minutes away. The condition of the road was very dangerous and that was the reason to why nobody used it anymore. But Tomoyo didn't care, at least not today. She wanted to get home as fast as she could, wanted to go to her bed and fall asleep and hope that all of this was a bad dream. A dream in which she'll wake up and find that her best friend is safe. But unfortuanatly for her, this was no dream. It was all real and it was all really happening. Sakura wasn't home safe…she was in the hands of who knows what.   
"Stop the carriage"   
tomoyo commanded her driver. The carriage man immediately obeyed her orders and stopped the coach.   
"Princess Tomoyo, it's dangerous to stop the coach here, robbers and…"   
"I need to walk around and get some fresh air"   
"But princess…"   
"It's ok, I'll be alright"   
and before anybody else could object, Tomoyo stepped out of the coach and out into the warm air.   
"Princess!!…"   
"I'll be back in a few minutes!"   
Tomoyo called out, not even turning to look back. she kept on walking further, deeper and deeper into the woods. She just needed time for herself, time to think. Tomoyo then couldn't take it anymore and punched the nearest tree that was at her hand reach.   
"I'm so stupid!!! Why!? Why!?! I should've…been…a…better…friend"   
Tomoyo sobbed as she fell to the ground in a crying heap. She stayed there until she felt she couldn't cry anymore. She still felt pain, still wanted to cry, but the tears just wouldn't come out. Tomoyo felt exhausted. She slowly got up and started to head back towards her carriage, when all of a sudden she tripped over something on the ground.   
'what was that?'   
She asked herself, as she stood stood up and looked around her. She then bent down and started to part the leaves which acted as a thick carpet.   
suddenly, she let out a gasp,   
"_Syaoran!?!?_"   
Tomoyo cried in surprised as she hurriedly moved the remaing leaves away and tried to lift him off the ground.   
"Syaoran…Syaoran!?"   
Tomoyo shook Syaoran lightly but he wouldn't wake up. He was unconscious . Tomoyo looked around her trying to decide what to do. Not in a million years would she have thought that Syaoran was alive…or that he had survived the explosion. Tomoyo put him down gently on the floor again tried to figure out in which direction she came from. Once she decided in which direction to head towards, she broke out into a run and headed towards her carriage. She needed to get help, and fast.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
(one week later)   
"So have you changed your mind yet?"   
Allen asked as he walked up to Sakura and stood in front of her.   
"You actually think I'm going to change my mind!?"   
Sakura said as she continued to stare at him disgustingly. Sakura had been a prisoner of Allen and Evelyn for almost over a week. A week…it seemed way longer then that for her. it had been a week with no news whatsoever about Syaoran. Sakura didn't know if he was either alive or dead.   
"fine then…if you're going to be hardheaded like that…maybe this might change your mind"   
Allen then opened up a portal with his right hand and an image appeared. Sakura's eyes widened as soon as she saw the image…it looked so realistic… 

_There was the kinomoto kingdom…being engulfed by flames. The place was chaotic; everyone was running in every direction trying to escape the unstoppable flames that were eating up the kingdom quickly. The Kinomoto Army was standing together in front of the castle walls, trying to defend the kingdom from the invasion that was rapidly approaching. she saw her brother and father in front of the army. She saw the nervous look in her father's eyes and the fierce look in her brother's. The other army was like a Black Sea, engulfing everything in its path. Sakura saw her father call out "charge" and the next thing she knew, the whole Kinomoto army was heading towards what looked like a Black Sea. She saw bloodshed and pain. Men that she had known, brave knights, were falling like to the ground, and never standing up again. The Kinomoto army was greatly outnumbered. Her eyes searched the picture in hopes of seeing her brother and father, yet she saw no signs of them whatsoever. She then saw a man fall to the ground. She quickly turned her gaze and gasped when she saw his face. It was her father, King Fujitaka. A sword was piercing his heart and he seemed to have died instantly._   
"No…daddy…daddy!!"   
Sakura called out as if she was a little girl all over again.   
_She saw her brother rush to her father's side and call out father. She saw her brother bow his head and shed a couple of tears. Then…she saw a man on horseback come up from behind him…_   
"TOUYA!!!!"   
Sakura screamed out in warning.   
_The sword the enemy was carrying pierced straight through her brothers back. she saw the look up shock in his face, then slowly his eyes closed and he slumped over his fathers already dead body…_   
"TOUYA!!!"   
Sakura yelled out yet again as tears streamed down her face.   
Then, the image in front of her went black.   
"so what do you think? Do you want that to happen to your kingdom? to your people? To…your family?"   
Sakura stood there silently, whimpering as the last couple of tears fell.   
"DO YOU!?!? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT!?!?   
"NO!!!"   
Sakura screamed out in-between her sobs. Allen then gave an evil smile and a contract materialized from out of no where.   
"then sign this…Go ahead…sign it"   
He said as he held the contract in front of her. Sakura looked at the contract and then looked at him.   
"no…I'll NEVER agree to marry you"   
Allen let out a long sigh.   
"Fine then…I guess I'll have to take some action"   
with a snap of his fingers, the contract disappeared and then Allen walked out of the room. Sakura then burst into tears again. She didn't know how long she could keep this up.   
"Syaoran…where are you"   
Sakura whimpered as she continued to cry…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Syaoran groaned as he shifted in what seemed to him to be some sort of bed.   
His whole body ached as he slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was in a room, the walls and everything else was all white. He looked down at his body and saw that he was bandaged up in many places.   
"What the hells going on?"   
He murmured to himself as he quickly sat up in bed (SN: hee hee! In one of Sapphie's fics, she had written "she suddenly jerked herself up…" think about that…how bad does that sound!!!! I haven't let her live that one down yet, its so funny!!! Whenever I say that to her, she goes like "shut up!!!" ) Continued to look around, he couldn't quite make out the place he was in. he then rushed to the small window, where the bright morning light was coming in through.   
"W-W-Where am I?"   
He then quickly turned around when he heard something crash. He saw a woman with long black hair standing at the doorway, frozen in her tracks with a tray of herbal remedies strewn on the linoleum floor. The woman became tearful eyed and rushed to his side and hugged him tight. Syaoran looked down at her in utter confusion and pushed her away from him.   
"Who are you!?"   
He asked her with a look of confusion on his face…   
~*To Be Continued*~ 

Starrie: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!! J'ai fini!!!!! (hehehe…I dunno how that little bit of french slipped in ^^;;) Ooooh!! Guess what pplz!? Guessy who's my guestiez againziez!!   
Evil Starrrie: *sweatdrop* don't mind her…she's high at the moment. what she's trying to say is "guess who's my guest again"   
Starrie: *while jumping up and down* guessy guessy guessy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Evil Starrie: *hopeful* a crazy lunatic who's coming to kill ya?   
Starrie: *stops jumping* no…well…you're close…*resumes jumping* anywayz…it's JACKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *SQUEAK*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hugs best friend*   
Evil Starrie: yeah! Someone who's just as evil as me!!!   
Jackie: *laughs* kewl! Someone to blame for my evil deeds! *evil laugh*   
Starrie: *looks at Jackie* bitch…you're scaring the shit outta me!!   
Jackie: ya know I luv ya!   
Starrie: yayiez!! ^^ my best fwend is the best!!!!!!!!!!! I dunno what I'd do without her…she's tried to kill me yet at the same time saved me like ten thousand times.   
Evil Starrie: *looks at Jackie* you should've let all those cars hit her. maybe it would've knocked some sense into that brain of hers that's full of air!!   
Starrie: *glare* did…you…just…call…me…what…I…think…you..did!?   
Jackie: HAHA!! SHE CALLED YA AN AIRHEAD!!!!! *laughs*   
Starrie: stop laughing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Its not funny!!!!!!!!!!!   
Jackie: you're so mean evil Starrie…but that's a good thing!!!   
Evil Starrie: I know ^^   
Starrie: eeeewwww….and who's the one who's always getting in trouble just for YOU!? Definitely not her!!!!   
Jackie: you do! ^^   
Starrie: *innocent smile* I know…I'm the innocent one ^.^   
Jackie and Evil Starrie: YOU WISH!!!!   
Jackie: you're full of shit…and full of yourself   
Starrie: *smiles* I know…I love me!! ^^   
Evil Starrie: don't YOU wish YOU were innocent? But you're just as bad as me and Jackie…come on admit it…you've ruined a couple of lives already….and you enjoyed every minute of it, just like we did!   
Starrie: *pout* it wasn't me!!!!! it was….my evil twin!!!!   
Jackie: oh ya know it was you AND evil starrie!………and me of course! ^^   
Evil Starrie: ADMIT IT!!!! you know you want to!!!   
Starrie: *whine* nooooooooooooooo…I was a mean bitch during that time…I didn't mean to ruin his ego…it just…sorta…kinda…happened!!! Plus…ummm…..ummm……..you're the one who put the note on the locker!! Uhhhh…I just came up with the idea!! You two are bad influences!!   
Jackie: that is such bullshit!!!!!   
Evil Starrie: yeah but I didn't force ya to do it….now did I?   
Jackie: you came up with the idea…it was up to you!!! Evil starrie and I just brought your plan to life.   
Starrie: *sweatdrop* too bad the dude moved away huh?   
Jackie: yeah…we need a new object of attraction…or should I say toy?   
Starrie: uhhhh….okay…but ummm…didn't we already ruin somebody else? Remember Marcus? Mr. Defritos!!! *laughs*   
Jackie: nahhhhh…he's just fun to bother.   
Evil Starrie: hehehehe…we made him into a pokemon!!!!   
Starrie: yeah…and jackie surprised him at the club *laughs*   
Jackie: eeewww…I can't believe his friend actually thought I liked him!!!!!   
Starrie: HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was blinded by marcus himself….navy blue boxers anyone?   
Evil Starrie: *laughs* you got mooned!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Jackie: yeah…she got mooned ^^   
Evil Starrie: you two are just plain evil…you made Veronica pull Marcus's pant's down another time and he mooned the whole cafeteria!!   
Jackie: it's okay, he's got nothing to show….   
Starrie: *innocent smile* it's not my fault that I uhhh…kinda gave jackie a small shove and then she sent Veronica flying and the first thing that Veronica grabbed just happened to be his pants…plus…it's not like if it was planned…*cough* yeah right!! *cough*   
Jackie: of course!!!! we would NEVER do that!!!!!!! *innocent smile*   
Evil Starrie: riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight…and I'm an angel.   
Jackie: I wouldn't go that far…   
Starrie: do you know how WRONG that sounds!? And you better make something good in gourmet class tomorrow cuz I'mma have to eat it and I don't wanna eat some fucked up version of chicken teriyaki.   
Jackie: oh shut-up, you'll eat whatever I'll give you or else I'll shove it down your throat.   
Starrie: don't you do that anyways? As soon as I get out of orchestra, I have a spoon shoved into my mouth and the only thing I hear is "chew" and then I'm like *while chewing* "what are doing!? Are you trying to kill..mmmmmm!!! this is good!!!!"   
Evil Starrie: that's fun to watch ^^   
Starrie: that apple pie thingy that you made last time tasted nothing like apple pie!!!!!   
Jackie: probably cuz it wasn't apple pie!! *mutters* you dumbass.   
Starrie: I heard that!!!! and it was apple pie…just…not pie….apple square!!! Cuz that's how it looked!!!! It tasted like paper!!!!   
Jackie: how would I know? I don't eat paper   
Evil Starrie: and I didn't know you did either!!   
Starrie: *glare* I don't!!! I'm just saying that it was tasteless!!!   
Evil Starrie: are you sure you don't eat paper.   
Starrie: girl, I'mma bitch slap you   
Evil Starrie: whatever…you wouldn't dare   
Starrie: whatever…anywayz, what were we talking about?   
Evil Starrie: just proves how your head is filled with AIR!!!!!!   
Jackie: *laughs* please don't start this again   
Starrie: you're just as airheady as me so I wouldn't be talking if I were you!!   
Jackie: Evil Starrie's just as worse as Justin.   
Starrie: yeah tell me about it…and I thought he was a meanybutt^^;;;   
Evil Starrie: HAHAH!!! He calls ya two sissy babies!!!   
Jackie: you're included you stupid bitch   
Starrie: *burst out laughing* gimme five!!! *slaps hand with jackie* good one!!!!!!!!!   
Jackie: *gives evil laugh*   
Starrie: now who's the airhead!?   
Evil Starrie: *sticks tongue out* shut-up…I'mma hurt you!!!   
Jackie: which one?   
Evil Starrie: oh now WHO'S being the airhead!?   
Jackie: shut up you stupid bitch, I'll kick your ass!!!!   
Starrie: *laughs nervously* okay…me want no fight!!!!! *stands in the middle of Evil Starrie and Jackie*   
Jackie: it's only gonna be one punch…she'll be knocked out by then.   
Starrie: if it were up to me, I'd say go ahead but uhhh…we gotta end this soon!   
Evil Starrie: why I outta…*gets double bitch-slapped and falls to ground*   
Starrie and Jackie: who us? innocent 'till proven guilty!!! *Hides hands behind back*   
Starrie: well, we g2g and find new lives to ruin, people to annoy,   
Jackie: don't forget we have to annoy Justin and Sapphie   
Starrie: oh yeah! That too! And we also have to go and   
Jackie: wake up the bumb bitch who's unconcious on the floor!!   
Starrie: *whines* do we have toooooo?????????   
Jackie: unfortunately…yes.   
Starrie: fine…but you owe me a……………trip to the mall!!!! *smiles*   
Jackie: you fuckin' nuts!?   
Starrie: wait a minute…I take that back…I wanna stay alive and not get hit by a car, not get hit on or either get thrown out of the mall!!   
Jackie: oh well, we get thrown out, we go back in…big deal.   
Starrie: got that right! lets go and throw ice at people coming up the stairs!! That was fun!!! That blonde chick didn't know what hit her!! ^^   
Jackie: yeah but her boyfriend was laughing!!   
Starrie: and then I made you drop an ice on his head too!   
Jackie: yeah…that sure took that smile off his face!!   
Starrie: and yuckiez…I hate walking to the mall…it's annoying…can we get my mom to drive us??? *puppy dog eyes* pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaze!!!!!   
Jackie: one, I'm the only person in this living planet that's immune to that look, 2, like I want forty something year-old men hitting on me!? puh-leaze!!!!!!   
Starrie: remember when we were in the alley? That was scary!!! I thought we were gonna get raped!!!!   
Jackie: I was about to turn around and drop-kick him!!! and run of course   
Starrie: remember that dude who was like "I can't wait 'till you two grow up"   
Jackie: *scoffs* yeah, he'll be dead by then!!   
Starrie: you just looked at him like "eeww! What the hell's that supposed to mean!?" and walked faster ^^   
Jackie: and you were like "no offense but I don't wanna find out!!"   
Starrie: and I still don't!!!!!!   
Jackie: neither do I   
Starrie: eewww…did I tell you that once when I was coming out of your building this dude said "hey gorgeous how was your day?" I was like "eew!! Get away!" and walked faster!!   
Jackie: *bursts out laughing* guys are such perverts.   
Starrie: I agree!!!! ^^ but we can't complain cuz we got some of our own!!   
Jackie: yeah, *cough* Brandon, Markell, Kelvin, Marco, Justin, frank, and JP *cough*   
Starrie: and the list goes onnnnnnnnnn….eeewww…you know the other day Marco actually told me around what "size" he was…..that was nasty.   
Jackie: EEEEEEEEWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Traumatized* my mind has been violated.   
Starrie: yeah well, at least YOU don't know the actual size!!!!!!   
Jackie: I don't wanna know!!!!!   
Starrie: well, we really got to get going, so we'll leave it at that pplz….buh-bye!!!!   
Jackie: yeah, I g2g and figure out how to get my mind off of that…I'll never look at him the same way again   
Starrie: yeah, I know what you mean…well, bye-byeziez everyone!! ^_^   
Jackie: bai!! ^_^ Evil Starrie would say bai if she was awake   
Starrie: hahaha!! But she's not!!! 

***if you want me to continue emailing you about updates from now 'till the end of this fic (which will be in 2-3 chapters) just leave your email address. And for those of you who've reviewed before, when you review this chapter make sure you leave your email address or sign in cuz I'm no longer going to email those who reviewed in the last chapter. I'm just going to email those who reviewed this chapter. Sorry, got too many email addresses and I dunno who's still reading and who's not and this is the only way to know.   



	15. Chapter 15 Pt. 1

Starrie: *sniff* I can't believe another fic is coming to an end *sniff*   
Evil Starrie: yeah well, all great things always have to come to an end *pats starrie on the shoulder*   
Starrie: b-b-but…*pout* I don't wanna!!!!!!   
Evil Starrie: who cares!!! Everyone wants you to end it already and plus you've planned to end it like this from the very beginning!!!   
Starrie: *bursts into tears* but it's just that…this fic is my baby!!!!!!! This was my first fic to reach 100 reviews and I'll never forget that!! plus it's one of my most successful fics and because of this fic, more people have started to read my other fics and and…I love this fic!!!   
Evil Starrie: *smirk* and to think that you were hesitant to writing it on the first place   
Starrie: *smile* I know…but I'm just glad that a really good friend changed my mind, and so the following message is for her: 

Dedication: I dedicate this fic to really good friend of mine, whose believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself. she's convinced me not to quit and to always do my best. And to tell you the truth, if it weren't for her and the words she told me, I probably would've never have done this fic. I told her I was hesitant and didn't want to do it, but she told me that I could do anything if put my mind into it and to never give up. well, I followed her advice and made this fic and ever since then, I've had nothing but positive feedback from all my reviewers. I'll never forget the words she said to me one day during winter vacation. They'll always stay in my mind even after years from now. And they were, "never compare yourselves to others. sure they might be better then you but that's just cuz they're older and might have more experience. But you're special in your own way and it's your originality that people love." 

So with that, I would like to dedicate this fic, "Love Of A Cherry Blossom" to my good friend Mei-Fong (Mei-chan). Thank you for always believing in me Mei-chan and for always, no matter how sucky they were, reading all my fics. You believed that I'd reach 100 reviews when I didn't, and then you believed that I would reach 200, 300, 400, 500, and 600!! ^-^ so again, *huggelz* thanxs for being a great friend and for believing in lil' ol' Starrie. I dedicate this entire fic to you Mei-Chan!! ^.~   


Evil Starrie: *sniff* *wipes tear away* and now that we're done with that heartfelt dedication, on with Part 1 of Chapter fifteen, the last chapter for "love of a cherry blossom"   
Starrie: please read and review everyone! ^-^ 

oh yeah, before we start off, another author from ff.net (SweetCard) who reviewed last chapter; asked me a question that i just feel that i have to answer ^^; she said if while writing this fic, was i watching beauty and the beast and the answer is...no! hahaha...i'm kidding. well, i was watching "Anastasia" (one of my favorite disney movies) and then i thought "hey...it'd be kewl to make a fic based on S+S where sakura's a princess and syaoran's not" but i decided to add my own little twists here and there and i also used some ideas from beauty and the beast (kinda like the whole, 'take me instead' thing) and i combined that with my own ideas to make this fic! so yeah, Anastasia was actually my inspiration. plus i've always been a sucker for fairytales ^^ 

Love Of A Cherry Blossom   
By: Starrie 

Chapter 15, Part 1 

"S-S-Syaoran…you don't remember…anything?"   
Yelan said with a look of surprise on her face. Syaoran looked at her for a few more minutes in confusion…   
"M-M-Mother!!!"   
he said as memories came flooding back into his mind. The confusion, anxiety and a whole bunch of other emotions had mixed in together and had caused him to blank out for a minute. (SN: HAHAHAHA!! Fooled ya didn't I? you all actually thought he had gotten amnesia!!!! *jumps around happily cuz she fooled everyone*) Yelan smiled and hugged Syaoran.   
"I-I-I'm at the Kinomoto Estate right?"   
He asked once he saw the castle walls.   
"yes, we're at the kinomoto estate right now, we all didn't know if you would make it, thank goodness that Princess Tomoyo found you in time, what if something worse had happened to you and…"   
"what? Tomoyo found me?"   
Syaoran asked. Yelan nodded,.   
"She was heading towards her kingdom and somehow she headed into the woods, and there you were, and…"   
Yelan stopped in mid-sentence as her bottom lip began to tremble again. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears.   
"S-S-Syaoran"   
She said as she embraced him tightly once again.   
"it's alright mom, everything will be fine, I'm here"   
Syaoran reassured her as he hugged her back tightly.   
"I thought I had lost you again…I-I-I thought I had lost you."   
Yelan sobbed against Syaoran's shirt. Syaoran then separated from the hug and looked into his mother's dark colored eyes.   
"Mother, where's Sakura"   
he asked, anxious to see his cherry blossom. Yelan put her head down, so Syaoran wouldn't see her forming tears. Immediately, Syaoran knew something was wrong.   
"Mother, what happened to Sakura!? where is she!?"   
Yelan looked up as small streams of tears fell from each corner of her eyes.   
"We were hoping that…you could tell us"   
Yelan answered softly. Syaoran looked at her with confusion in his eyes.   
"But mother, I…"   
Memories then flood his thoughts. He saw her…in the cold dark room. She was worried about him…the deal! She had made a deal!. Syaoran then looked at his mom with alert in his eyes.   
"I have to rescue her…I have to get her out of there!"   
He said as he let go of her and headed towards the door.   
"Syaoran, what are you talking about!? You have to rescue Sakura of what!? Do you know where she is? If you do, you have to tell her family, the Kinomoto's are distressed with Sakura's disappearance and…"   
"Eriol…I have to find Eriol…mother send a messenger to go and get Eriol"   
Syaoran called out as he made his way out of the room.   
"Syaoran!? what's going on, what are you talking about? And where are you going you're not yet fully healed! You could…"   
Yelan was left in mid-sentence when she saw Syaoran leave the room in a hurry. Yelan led out a long sigh and took a seat on the bed.   
"Stubborn as your father"   
she muttered to herself she then stood up and met up with a smiling Naomi at the door. She seemed equally happy that Syaoran was alright once again.   
"Naomi, could you please do me a favor and do what my son asked? I want to go ask him what he's up to"   
"Sure my queen"   
Naomi said as she bowed respectively and excited the room. Yelan smiled at the elderly woman with gratitude and then exited the room…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"So now we're sure it's them…now to only find a way to get to them"   
Eriol said once Syaoran finished telling him and the rest all he knew. King Fujitaka along with Kero, Touya, Tomoyo, and Yelan all sat in the grand library discussing on what to do about the enemy.   
"Do you know what they're going to do to Sakura?"   
Syaoran pleaded as he turned to look at Eriol. Eriol let out a long sigh.   
"I'm not 100% positive but…they might make her sign the marriage contract. That's the only way they'll have absolute power over the cards."   
"But Sakura would never sign it right? She knows what'll happen if she does"   
"Syaoran, even we don't know what's going to happen now. We had a suspicion you weren't dead. We were thinking that maybe they were going to use you as a bribe to make Sakura sign the papers…but it seems we were wrong"   
"but you were right in some ways. Sakura gave into Evelyn and Allen in order to save me, now she's in their hands."   
"Yes but now that you're not there, what are they going to use to make Sakura sign the papers? The reason Evelyn and Allen dumped you in the middle of nowhere was because they had high hopes that you would never survive. And if Tomoyo hadn't been there, you probably would've never made it."   
"we have to find a way to get to Sakura!!"   
Syaoran shouted out desperately. Eriol calmly rearranged his glasses and nodded.   
"I agree with you but we have no way of knowing in what sort of dimension they're hiding in. Plus its dangerous. Some dimensions lead into worlds where once you're trapped inside; there's no way out."   
"Isn't there any way we can distinguish one dimension from another? A symbol? A specific color of the entrance way?"   
Eriol had a pensive look on his face while he thought about what Fujitaka had just said.   
"There…might…be—Syaoran, you were stuck inside that dimension for more then a week right?"   
Syaoran looked at Eriol and shook his head in a confused manner.   
"Yes"   
"Well, each dimension has an aura surrounding it. The aura of the dimension you were in is probably still lingering on the cloths you were wearing at the time."   
"So you might find a way to get in?"   
"I can't guarantee you anything but…yes, I think I might be able to"   
Eriol said uncertainly.   
"Well then what are we still standing here for!?"   
Syaoran answered impatiently. He then ran back to the room that he had been in and looked around.   
'Where is it where is it?'   
He asked himself impatiently as he rummaged through the drawers and everything else inside the room.   
He then looked under the bed and sure enough, there he spotted the torn pieces of clothing.   
"Here it is!"   
Syaoran said as he rushed back to the library and threw the shirt at Eriol.   
"How fast will you be able to work?"   
He asked breathlessly. Eriol looked at the shirt and then at Syaoran.   
"Right now if you want"   
"Alright, lets go into the…"   
"Syaoran, you're not healed completely. You could get really hurt"   
Yelan interrupted. Worry for her son's well being was present in her dark eyes.   
"Mother, I have to do this. Sakura risked her life for mine, I have to try and save her. I've lost my father to them, I won't lose her now"   
Yelan nodded and shedded a tear.   
"You're right…you've lost too much already…."   
Syaoran hugged his mother one last time,   
"I'll be back, and this time with Sakura"   
he said with a smile on his face. Yelan nodded and smiled,   
"good luck Syaoran"   
she said as she watched her son walk out of the room…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Syaoran stood quietly as he heard Eriol murmur a very long spell which seemed to be in Latin.   
"good luck Syaoran"   
Tomoyo said whispered as she quietly came up from behind him. Syaoran jumped at her voice and immediatlly turned around. He smiled and let out a sigh when he realized it was Tomoyo.   
"thank you for what you've done for me, I don't know how I'll ever repay you"   
"rescue Sakura. that's all I want. I want both you and her back here safe and sound"   
Tomoyo said as she watched her fiancee repeat a spell over and over again. Worry was present in her eyes and she looked like she was about to cry. she knew that the powers of her fiancée were limited and if he tired himself out too soon, there could be major repercussions for not only Sakura and Syaoran but also Eriol himself. Death was a possibility and it scared her.   
"it's going to be alright, Eriol's strong, I'm sure he'll be alright"   
Syaoran said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Tomoyo turned to look at him and gave him a small smile.   
"you're right, I have to trust him and his powers…please take care Syaoran"   
Tomoyo said as she hugged him. Syaoran smiled and hugged Tomoyo back.   
"I will, and I promise you that I'll bring Sakura back with me. stay here and make sure that Eriol will be fine. He needs you and your encouragment to go on"   
Syaoran said as he separated from the hug. Tomoyo looked up at him and nodded.   
"Syaoran, now!"   
Eriol yelled out over the loud noise vacuum-like black swirl that was in front of him. Syaoran nodded and walked forward.   
"I'll try to keep it open as long as I can, you have to hurry though! Good luck Syaoran!"   
Syaoran nodded and smiled at Eriol. he then jumped into the portal and felt himself being sucked in…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Syaoran was thrown out of the portal and fell to the ground. He picked himself up and looked around but to no avail since the whole place was pitch black. He called on one of his elemental cards and used the light that the small flame emitted to guide himself through the large black maze that he seemed to be in.   
'okay, I'll just sense for Sakura's aura'   
he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on her warm, gentle aura but wasn't able to. His eyes snapped open in alert when he was able to sense her aura but it wasn't like he had imagined. Her aura was weak, and he could tell that she had gone through so much pain by the cry for help that it seemed to emit. He hid his aura in case Evelyn or Allen was anywhere to be found. He sprinted forward and began to speed up until he was running at full speed. He immediately came to a stop when he heard footsteps ahead and stopped. He threw the elemental card and extinguished it with shoe and looked around, trying to find a place to hide. He found a small corner and was able to slip into it just in time. 

"are you sure you heard noises around here?"   
a soldier dressed in black asked the other one dressed in red.   
"yes, running. I'm positive"   
"you better be right or else I'll…"   
the soldier in black suddenly stopped when he felt something underneath his foot and bent down to pick it up. he looked at Syaoran's elemental card and eyed it suspiciously.   
"go and warn the other guards that there's an intruder"   
"should I go tell Ms. Evelyn and Mr. Allen?"   
"No, there's no reason to bother them"   
"but sir, it's an intruder and they specifically said that…"   
"I don't give a damn what they said so you better listen to me!"   
the one dressed in black said as he violently pushed the younger-looking one against the wall.   
"now either listen to me or I'll kill you right now! There's no need to worry them, they're in the middle of a deal that could change all of our lives and we no longer will have to be living in this hell hole, so you better not ruin anything!!"   
"Y-Y-Yes sir"   
the young one dressed in red said as he automatically walked away…   
Syaoran looked on as the younger one disappeared into the darkness. He waited and held his breath, hoping that the one dressed in black would leave also but he didn't move from his spot. Instead, he lighted up a torch that was hanging on the wall and then looked at Syaoran's hiding spot.   
"I know you're in there…come out and fight"   
he said with a melacious smile on his lips. He was hungry for killing. Syaoran, knowing that he was found, stepped out of his hiding area and glared at the soldier in front of him.   
"this is where it all ends"   
the soldier said. Syaoran took out his sword and smirked,   
"you're right, this is where it all ends for YOU!"   
he then ran forward and slashed at the soldiers stomach but the man quickly dodged back. a sword materialized in his hands and he pushed Syaoran's blade away with one quick; rapid move. He aimed for Syaoran's right but Syaoran moved out of the way. "fire attack!" the man dressed in black called out. Syaoran then suddenly found himself surrounded by flames. The flames were closing in on him and were getting taller. Taking in a deep breath, Syaoran sumersaulted and landed away from the flames. He let out a sigh of relief and turned back to face his opponent. "lightning!" Syaoran called out as he removed an elemental card. Ligtning then emitted from the card and headed straight towards it's target. It hit the man and he winced in pain. The man then looked up at Syaoran and gave a low menacing growl.   
"you're going to pay for that you brat"   
he then charged towards Syaoran and syaoran barely dodged his attack, but the blade of his opponents sword lightly grazed his shoulder. Syaoran felt the warm blood trickle out of his wound and stain his shirt. He ignored the pain and went back to fightning. after a while, Syaoran felt exhausted but he realized that his opponent seemed unaffected by all of his attacks.   
'he must have a weakness…but what is it!?'   
Syaoran said to himself in frustration.   
'wait a minute…the other time, the soldiers had a black skull in their body….maybe this guy, does too'   
with his new plan on his mind, Syaoran ran forward and scanned his oponnents body as he continued to fight. After a few seconds, he noticed at small portion of the black skull at the back of the neck of his opponent.   
'got you'   
he said with a satisfied smile on his lips. He stepped back and the man in front of him smirked.   
"what's the matter kid, starting to get tired?"   
Syaoran glared at him and suddenly jumped in the air and landed in back of his opponent. He stabbed him at the back of his neck and watched as his opponent got reduced to ashes.   
"I told you this is where it'll all end for you"   
Syaoran said as he picked up the outfit that the soldier had been wearing and wrapped it around himself. This way, it'd be easier to walk around and not be noticed to so quickly…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"Kill her already will you!? she's such a damn nuisance!!"   
Evelyn yelled out in frustration at Allen. Allen just shook his head calmly and walked up to Sakura.   
"I'm asking you once again…sign the contract"   
Sakura barely able to stay concious, look up at him and gave him an icy glare.   
"never…I'll never sign that contract!"   
Allen let out a smirk and then turned to look at the side. he then suddenly brought his right hand forward and smacked Sakura. sakura let out a whimper as her head was thrown to the right. she bit her lip to keep back from crying and looked up at Allen.   
"hit me all you ass, but I WONT sign that contract"   
"listen here bitch, I'm sick and tired of your insolence! Either sign the contract or I'll reduce your kingdom and your family to a pile of ashes!!"   
"I'm not signing that contract!!"   
"fine, be that way. by tonight you won't have a home or a family"   
Allen said with a smirk on his face.   
"I mean it Sakura…I can easily out number your whole damn kingdom, by the time I'm done, there wont be a single soul alive."   
Sakura stayed quiet and looked down at the ground. Tears were filling her eyes and she didn't know what to do.   
'should I give him the cards? What if he means it this time…I don't want my family to suffer because of me'   
"Now I ask you one last time, sign the contract!!"   
Allen yelled out as he roughly brought her head up so she would look at him in the eye. A single tear slid down Sakura's cheek as she nodded her head slowly. Allen smiled and pulled the contract out of his pocket.   
"see, that wasn't so hard"   
he said with a smirk on his face. He untied Sakura's right hand and materialized a pen in his hand. Evelyn glared at Sakura, watching her every move. Sakura locked eyes with her for a second and felt a chill go up and down her spine. She could see the thirst for blood that Evelyn's eyes held. More exactly, the thirst for HER blood. She was positive the Evelyn would go to extremes to make sure that Sakura died.   
'Syaoran…I'll be with you soon'   
Sakura said as she bit her lip in order to keep back from crying. she figured that if Syaoran hadn't come to rescue her yet, that probably meant he hadn't survived. her heart still wished to believe that he was alive but her mind told her something different. Her heart thought with love while her mind thought with logic. Sakura was about to sign the contract when they all suddenly heard the dungeon door creak open. all eyes looked up to meet up to a person with a large hood over his head. Evelyn let out a frustrated sigh and walked up to the hooded man.   
"what the hell is wrong with you, don't you know how to follow instructions!? It's been made clear that this place is strictly forbidden and…"   
Evelyn let out a yelp of surprise as she got pushed back and landed on a pile of debris.   
"who the hell do you think you are!?"   
Allen yelled out angrily as he suddenly seemed to forget about Sakura and hurriedly rushed towards the man with the hood over his head. Before he could even come close, a strong wind attack knocked him off his feet and sent him flying backwards. Sakura's eyes widened in recognition.   
"that aura…I_ know_ that aura!! it's…"   
"thought you got rid of me didn't you!?"   
Syaoran yelled out as he removed his hood and glared at Allen's direction. He then immediately turned to Sakura and he rushed to her side.   
"Syaoran…i-i-it's really you. but I thought that you….you…"   
Syaoran looked at Sakura and gave her a gentle smile as he untied her hands and set her free. He embraced her tightly, happy to have his cherry blossom back in his arms.   
"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner"   
he whispered into her hair. Sakura let out a content sigh as she savored the moment.   
"I love you so much…I—Syaoran watch out!!"   
Sakura yelled out as she quickly pushed Syaoran out of the way and a wind attack threw her back against the wall. She let out a grunt as she fell to the ground.   
"Sakura!!"   
Syaoran yelled out in alarm as he scrambled off the floor and rushed to her side. she had a small cut on her cheek and blood was slowly seeping out.   
"I've had enough of you. You've been nothing but an annoyance. This all ends right here, right now"   
Allen growled in a low voice as he glared at Syaoran. Syaoran stepped in front of Sakura and glared back at Allen.   
"alright…but this fight is just between you and me so don't even think of going near Sakura"   
Allen smiled evilly and nodded.   
"your little girlfriend will be safe…for now. But once I'm done with you, you can bet that she's next"   
"who said you're going to make it past me?"   
Syaoran asked the over-confident Allen. Allen smirked and pulled out a sword that was hanging on the wall.   
"well, we shall see now won't we?"   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Eriol let out a grunt as he felt a jolt of electricity go through his body. That was a warning, a warning that he was starting to become weak.   
'hurry up Syaoran….i don't know how much longer I can keep this up'   
he thought as he slowed his transfer of energy a bit. No matter what he had to keep the portal open for as long as he could, even if it meant sacrificing his life…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Sakura watched helplessly as Syaoran and Allen engaged into an intense sword fight. Neither seemed to be winning and both were equally matched. But she could clearly see that Syaoran was starting to tire out while Allen didn't even seem the little bit winded. She wanted to so badly help out Syaoran but she knew that in her condition, she wouldn't be able to help much and instead, she might make matters worse for Syaoran.   
'please be careful Syaoran…I don't know what I'd do if I lose you'   
Sakura thought as she continued to watch from her spot. She failed to notice the black shadow that was slowly moving towards her. a chill went up and down her spine and Sakura shivered. She turned around but at the same time, received a blow on the side of her head that sent her sprawling on the ground. She looked up and saw Evelyn standing above her with a malicious smile on her lips.   
"Allen promised he wouldn't lay one finger on you…but I didn't"   
she hissed out as she roughly picked Sakura up by her arm. She pulled her forward and got ready to deliver another punch but Sakura quickly ducked and with all her might, punched Evelyn's stomach. Evelyn let out a gasp as she was caught off guard. She let go of Sakura and crouched down in pain. She let out a low menacing growl and looked up at Sakura.   
"you're going to pay for that bitch!!"   
she screamed out as she attacked Sakura to the ground. Evelyn grabbed a fistful of Sakura's hair and started to pull while Sakura clawed at Evelyn's arms. Her nails dug into her flesh and left long painful marks while Evelyn gave up on trying to pull on Sakura's hair and instead decided to choke her to death. Sakura began to struggle while Evelyn pressed down on her windpipe.   
"this is where you die!!"   
Evelyn said as a smile of contentment rested on her lips. Sakura began to panic from the lack of oxygen and started to violently try to shake Evelyn off her. Evelyn just pressed tighter on Sakura's windpipe, watching with eyes of satisfaction as she saw the cherry blossom wilting in her hands…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Syaoran, who had heard Sakura's panic-filled movements, took his eyes off his oponnent for a second and turned to look at Sakura. the sight before his eyes shocked him and he was about to run to her rescue when he felt the sharp blade of Allen's sword graze his arm.   
"you're fighting me…don't forget that"   
Allen hissed out as he glared at Syaoran.   
"you said you wouldn't hurt her! tell Evelyn to stop!!"   
Syaoran yelled out angrily. Allen just let out a sinister laugh,   
"I said I wouldn't hurt her…I never said Evelyn couldn't"   
Syaoran felt like punching Allen but at the moment, something way more important to him was at stake. He ignored Allen and rushed towards where Sakura and Evelyn were but Allen's sword stopped him on his tracks.   
"your fight is with me!"   
"yeah well, I don't give a damn!"   
Syaoran said as he pushed the sword aside and started on his way but then Allen tackled him to the floor. Because of the sudden surprise attack, Syaoran's sword flew out of his hands and went flying in the air. Then suddenly, time seemed to go still. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as they all watched in horror… 

Two pairs of emerald-green eyes met as the sword traveled through the air and then came down and pierced into the heart of one of the females. The other one watched as the woman in front of her; slowly closed her green eyes forever and slumped down to the ground, dead. 

Syaoran watched speechless as the events took place in front of his eyes. It had all been an accident, he hadn't meant for that to happen. Allen in the other hand, was the first one to react.   
_"you ruined it all!!"_   
he yelled out angrily as he glared down at the shocked Syaoran…   
~*To Be Continued*~ 

Starrie: *sniff* *sniff* _my last cliffy!!!!!!!!!!!!_ *bursts into tears*   
Evil Starrie: *sniff* it's okay…they'll be more cliffy's for other fics…it's…*sniff*…o…kay…*bursts into tears also* NOOOOOO!!! Our last cliffy for this fic!!!!!!!!   
Starrie: *while sniffling* well, that's part one, please review and tell me what you think. Next will be part 2 of chapter 15 and that's the….the….   
Evil Starrie: *sniffle* end…   
Starrie: well, 'till next chapter, bye!! Evil Starrie and I are going to go and shed more tears ^-^;;   



	16. Chapter 15 pt 2

Starrie: ohmigosh my last chapter!!! *clings onto computer and cries* how about I don't end it here? What do you think? Huh? Huh? How about...*thinks* two more chapters? 3 chapters? How about I NEVER end it?? huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? *laughs evilly*   
Evil Starrie: *rolls eyes and wacks Starrie with a mallet* you dumbutt!! You HAVE to end it!! you HAVE to let go!!!!!!!   
Starrie: *pout* I DON'T WANNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Evil Starrie: YOU HAVE TO!!!!   
Starrie: NO!!!   
Evil Starrie: YES!!!!   
Starrie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Evil Starrie: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!   
Starrie: SHUT-UP!!!!!!!! *picks up violin bow and hits evil Starrie with it*   
Evil Starrie: @_@   
Starrie: *smiles innocently and hides smashed up bow behind her* well UNFORTUNATLY Evil Starrie has a point and I do have to finish up this fic so...*sniff* here's the ending! Please review! even those people who only reviewed in the beginning and haven't reviewed since then (I know who you people are!! ^.~) please review! I wanna know what you all thought about my ending!! And even though I'm done with this ficcy, please continue reading my other fic, learning to love!! ^-^   
  


I would like to give one big huge thank you to EVERYONE who's reviewed this fic from the first chapter and followed it all the way to this point. *hugz* THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH!!!! all of your reviews have been touching!! I've enjoyed reading every single one of them! hahahaha...some of you are just as crazy as moi!! ^.~ but that's okay...crazieness is good!!! ^-^ I've gotten all types of review where you people laugh, cry, threaten *sweatdrop* and so much more!!! I'm just so touched by all of your reviews!! I love the reviews where some of you go chasing after me threatening me to put the next chapter up!! you wouldn't believe how many times i've laughed so hard that I've almost fallen off my chair *sweatdrop* and I'm flattered by the comments that I get saying that I'm such a good write cuz honestly, I really don't see it. I'm not even a year old in ff.net! I consider myself very lucky to have as many reviewers as I have at the moment!! For my first year, I didn't expect a lot of reviews! I was actually expecting to just reach like....50 reviews, never would I have though to have over 600 reviews for just one story! And I have all of you to thank for that! you're all wonderful people! And to all the writers who are just starting out and you're still in your first year, *clears throat and grabs a microphone* IF I CAN DO IT, SO CAN YOU!!! *smiles big cheesy smile* You've all made sitting on chair, typing till my fingers are all cramped up worthwhile!! ^-^ *sniff* I LUV YOU ALL! *tear*   
  


Love Of A Cherry Blossom   
Chapter: 15 Part 2   


Syaoran's eyes widened in shock as he saw her, falling to the ground. He had killed his precious cherry blossom. 

"Sakura!!!" 

Syaoran yelled out as he struggled against Allen's strong grip to get up. 

"where the hell are you going?" 

Allen gnarled, furious that his plans had been destroyed. Without the power of the cards, his entire struggle until now was useless. 

"get the hell off!!" 

Syaoran growled in response and with one punch, sent Allen careening back until he hit the wall. 

"get away from her!!"   
Syaoran yelled at Evelyn as he grabbed her by her shoulder and shoved her towards the wall with all his might. Evelyn was caught by complete surprise and her eyes widened in shock when she felt a sharp object enter her body. She looked down at her abdominal area and saw a piece of wood had entered from her backside and was now sticking out from the front. Syaoran saw this too but he couldn't care less, in his eyes, she had gotten what she deserved. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Allen was barely conscious but the moment he saw what Syaoran had done to Evelyn, something snapped inside him. 

_"Evelyn!!!"_

he called out as he immediately got up and rushed to her side. he gently brushed his fingers along her arms length as he watched her eyebrows furrow together in pain and her breathing come out in laborious pants. There was nothing he could do, the wound was too big and not even magic could heal something like that. 

"Kill...him" 

she managed to say in-between gulps of air. 

"Don't...let...him...live!!" 

Allen nodded as he gently caressed her sweat-stricken face. The anger in Evelyn's eyes slowly died down and was replaced by a gentle, loving look as she looked at the man in front of her. the only one who had ever even cared a little about her. 

"Good-bye Allen" 

she said softly, with small tears forming at the corner of her eyes. 

"Evelyn, I lov--" 

Allen stopped in mid-sentence when he realized it was too late. She was gone, and never to return. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Sakura!!!" 

Syaoran cried out as he ran towards her in a panic. He fell to his knees and held Sakura in his arms. Tears began to form in his eyes. 

'How could I?' he asked himself, anger and pain flowing through his veins as he painfully watched his cherry blossom withering in his hands. 

He laid his head down on her chest and just when he thought all hope was lost, he heard a small, weak heartbeat, soon followed my many others. his eyes gleamed in hope as he took hold of her hands and stared into her eyes. 

"Sakura" 

Syaoran called out and ever so slowly, Sakura's eyes began to flicker. 

"Syaoran. It's okay. It was a mistake." she said weakly. 

Syaoran let out a hopeful smile. "Sakura. You're going to be okay." Sakura looked into Syaoran's amber eyes with a pained expression on her face. She couldn't bare the thought of leaving him, and yet there was no way denying that she would. She then noticed Allen bend down and pick up something that looked like a sword from the floor and head towards Syaoran slowly, like a hunter after his prey. 

"Syaoran, watch out!!" 

she called out with what little energy she had. Syaoran quickly turned around and barely missed Allen's sword. 

"What's the matter Syaoran? you weren't satisfied enough with killing your precious cherry blossom that you had to kill Evelyn too?" 

Allen hissed as he sent another blow towards Syaoran's direction. He no longer cared about the cards, what use were they now when 1. Their master was good as dead and 2. Evelyn wouldn't be around to celebrate his victory. His only goal now was to see Syaoran dead. 

Syaoran rolled on the ground until he saw his sword and picked it up off the floor. When he caught sight of Sakura's blood on the sharp blade, he felt a strong pang in his heart. But he didn't have much time to think about that for he suddenly felt a sharp pain near his shoulder blade. He let out a howl of pain and swiftly turned to the side and shoved Allen away, causing him to take a few stumbling steps back. Syaoran slowly stood up, wincing in pain as he felt the deep cut that Allen had inflicted on him. Ignoring the pain, he gritted his teeth angrily and rushed towards Allen, determined to return the favor. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Eriol"   
Tomoyo called out softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder. A look of pure worry clouded her fine features. 

"Limit the amount of energy you're using, if you don't, Eriol you might..." 

Her amethyst-colored eyes filled with tears, for she couldn't bring herself to say it. 

"Eriol...please" 

she murmured softly. But Eriol seemed so deep into his concentration that she was sure that he couldn't hear her. she then saw the amount of energy that Eriol was using to keep the portal open suddenly slowed down a little and she let out a gasp as she turned to look at her fiancee. 

"There, I'm using less energy now" 

He said in a calm voice as he kept his eyes closed, but a small smile was playing on his lips. Tomoyo smiled happily and gave him a light kiss on his cheek. 

"You can do it Eriol, I know you can" 

She whispered as she stood next to him, hoping that Sakura and Syaoran would come out of the portal soon. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Syaoran and Allen broke away from each other, both panting just as hard and both as severely injured as the other one. Syaoran stole a glance at Sakura to see how she was doing, but he didn't know for sure. She was lying on the ground the same way he had left her. She looked... 

_'no!! she's not dead!!!'_

He told himself as he shook his head to rid himself of the thought. Allen saw this as an opportunity to attack and let out laugh as he rushed towards Syaoran, pinning him to the wall and causing him to drop his sword. 

'this is where you die' 

He hissed with a satisfied tone in his voice as he withdrew his sword back and brought it forwards with all his might... 

~*~The End~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Starrie Note: HA!!! Hehehehe...sorry!! I couldn't help it, *points to evil Starrie* she made me do it!!! 

Evil Starrie: nuh-uh!! It was your idea!! anywayz....continue reading, the fic doesn't end there ^^;;   
  


_"firey!!!"_

Syaoran watched in horror as Allen suddenly went aflame in front of him. Allen let out a yell of agony as he backed away. the flames were eating away at his flesh and there was nothing he could do about it. after a moment of struggle, it was clear that Allen was dead. the Firey card left him lying there on the floor and went back to it's card form and flew towards Sakura. 

"sakura....no"   
Syaoran whispered in disbelief as he watched Sakura holding the fire card in her hand. She looked weaker then before from the sudden use of energy. She turned to look at Syaoran and smiled at him, 

"I...couldn't....just....stand...there....and--" 

she fell to the floor, not even having enough strength to finish her sentence. 

"Sakura, no...you shouldn't have"   
Syaoran whispered as his vision blurred with unshed tears. Sakura placed her palm on his cheek, wiping away a single tear that had escaped Syaoran's deep brown eyes. 

"I just want you to know....that....I love you. I've always love you. And I'll never stop loving you. Even when I'm-" 

"No. Don't say that. You're going to live." Syaoran said, taking hold of the hand she had placed on his cheek and holding back a sob. 

"No, Syaoran. You're making this harder than it already is." Sakura answered him slowly. A single tear slowly slid down her pale cheek. "I love you, Syaoran." Sakura said. Then, her eyes began to slowly close, never to open again. 

Syaoran's eyes widened and he shook his head in denial "no....Sakura, please wake up!! you can't leave me Sakura!! You...can't...I...love...you...please...Sakura" Syaoran sobbed as he held the now limp body close to him, resting his cheek on Sakura's cool smooth skin. 

"Please, Sakura. Come back to me." 

he whispered softly. He couldn't believe this was all happening. It all seemed so surreal. They had gone through so much to be together, and it all had to come down to this. 

He failed to notice the soft glowing light behind him and gasped when he felt a soft gentle hand being placed ontop of his shoulder. Still holding Sakura, he turned around and gasped when he came face to face with someone he hadn't seen in years. 

"Q-Q-Queen Nadeshico"   
Syaoran manage to stutter in surprise as he stared up at her in awe. She was truly an incredible person, exactly how he had remembered her from his childhood days. the same gentle smile, the warm and inviting aura she emitted and of course, the same deep sea-green eyes that Syaoran loved about his Cherry blossom. 

"Sakura..." 

Syaoran murmured softly as he gazed down to the love of his life that lay lifeless in his arms. To think that he would never again see her smile or her beautiful green eyes ever again. He looked up at Nadeshico, his eyes brimming with tears. 

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to, it was an accident. I didn't mean to...to...to...." 

His words choked in his throat as he felt another sob resurface. 

_Kill,_

That was what he had done to his cherry blossom. She hadn't died by the hands of the enemy, but by the one person she loved and trusted the most. And yet, in her last minutes, she had managed to forgive him. but Syaoran couldn't and would never forgive himself. 

"It'll be alright, please don't cry. Sakura would hate to see you cry" 

Nadeshico said in a soft calming voice as she looked down at Syaoran with a gentle smile on her lips. Syaoran looked up at her in confusion. How could she say that everything would be alright when Sakura was in his arms, gone forever. 

"Thank you for always caring for Sakura and doing everything in your power to ensure her security Syaoran. right before I passed away, I told her that I hoped that someday she would find someone who would love her unconditionally, and when that day came, that I would be the happiest mother in the world"   
Nadeshico then smiled as she backed away and began to fade. 

"Well, I'm overjoyed to say that the day had finally arrived. Take care of my little Cherry blossom Syaoran." 

she then faded completely and the room was once again filled with the cold air and deprived of light. Syaoran tightened his grip around Sakura and let out a sigh. he couldn't just leave her here. He would take her back to the Kinomoto kingdom, where he would give her a proper burial. He picked her up in his arms, ready to make his way out of the room when suddenly, he saw something that he thought to be impossible. 

Sakura slowly stirred in Syaoran arms. Her eye slowly fluttered open and a small smile adorned her lips when she caught sight of Syaoran. 

"S-S-Sakura" 

Syaoran gasped in surprise as he held her tightly in his arms. This was all like a dream come true. 

"Syaoran...oh Syaoran it was terrible!"   
Sakura cried out as tears began to fall down her cheeks and she wrapped her arms around his neck, never wanting to let go. Syaoran hugged her, glad to have his Cherry blossom was back with him once again. He gently caressed her soft silky auburn hair in an attempt to soothe her. 

"It was so lonely without you...I missed you so much." 

Sakura said in-between tears. She then broke away from the hug and stared into Syaoran eyes lovingly. 

"but then, I saw my mother. And she told me that it wasn't my time and that...She would take me back to you" 

she said in a soft voice as she gently ran her fingers along his visage, savoring the touch of his skin against her fingertips. 

"She told me that...I was destined to be with you. And I couldn't have agreed more" 

Sakura said as she leaned forward and hugged him once again. Syaoran smiled and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. 

"We'll never be apart again, I promise. Now what do you say to getting out of this place and going back home?" 

Sakura looked up at him and took hold of his hand, 

"I couldn't have agreed more" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Tomoyo watched Eriol as tears began to form in her eyes. his energy level was extremely low; Too low for her liking. And in a matter of minutes, he would have to make a crucial decision. He would have to either one, give up all of his energy to keep the portal open for maybe another hour or two and die, or two, stop the energy flow right away and incase Sakura and Syaoran inside the portal forever. Tomoyo wasn't ready to lose either Eriol or her friends. 

'please...let them come out soon' 

Tomoyo pleaded silently as she walked up to Eriol and placed a hand upon his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry Tomoyo...but I have to do this" 

Eriol said, interrupting her train of thought. Tomoyo suddenly knew what he meant and shook her head in horror. 

"No...Eriol...no" 

She whispered as more tears threatened to spill. 

"It's the only way Tomoyo...I--" 

"They're here!! Eriol, they're here!" 

Tomoyo cried out in excitement when she saw Sakura and Syaoran approach the entrance of the portal. After a few moments of struggle, Sakura and Syaoran made it through and Eriol immediately closed the portal behind them. he collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. His dark hair was matted together with sweat. 

"Eriol!!!" 

Tomoyo called out in worry as she rushed to his side and immediately hugged him. 

"are you alright?"   
She asked softly as she helped him up to his feet. Eriol looked at his fiancee and gave her a gentle smile, 

"thank to you, I am. If it weren't for you Tomoyo, I don't think I would've made it" 

he said as he gave her a small kiss on the cheek, causing Tomoyo to blush. 

"I can tell that everything's going to be wonderful for all of us from this point forward" 

Sakura said with a smile as she leaned against Syaoran's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Tomoyo giggled and nodded in agreement as she stared up at Eriol lovingly. 

"I agree completely" 

She said with a content smile on her lips. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_(A Few Months Later)_

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" 

Syaoran turned around to gaze into the beautiful eyes of his bride and lifted up the veil and was met with a set of shimmering emerald-green eyes. He bent down slightly and caught her lips into a tender loving kiss as the whole ballroom erupted with cheers and claps. 

"I love you" 

Syaoran said to Sakura as he took her hands into his and gave her a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. 

"And I love you" 

Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him in a tight embrace. Syaoran smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, loving her scent and glad that from now on, he would spend every living moment with the one person he loved most. And nothing; would get in their way of happiness. They heard a delighted 'kawaii' come from behind Sakura along with a masculine chuckle. They both let out a soft laugh and turned around to look at Eriol and Tomoyo who were holding hands and smiling. Sakura smiled at her friend and was glad to see her happy. Tomoyo's wedding with Eriol had been a couple of months earlier and the couple looked happier then ever. 

"well what are you waiting for, throw the bouquet!!" 

they heard Meiling's voice say from within the crowd. Sakura let out a giggle and got out of Syaoran's embrace. 

"Alright, here it comes!" 

she said as she watched a stampede of females rush into place. Meiling, and Syaoran's sisters happened to be part of that stampede. Sakura giggled as she turned around and threw the bouquet. She turned around and watched in amusement, as the bouquet traveled up in the air and all the girls looked at it, eager to catch it. the bouquet stayed in the air for a couple of minutes, teasing each and every girl, almost landing into the hands of one but then suddenly changing it's mind and heading towards another owner. 

Tomoyo looked at her husband and poked his ribs. 

"Eriol...stop it" 

she said, trying to hold back a giggle. Eriol let out a chuckle and gave his wife a light kiss on the cheek. 

"only for you my dear" 

he said as his hands came down to his side and the bouquet suddenly stopped floating around in the air... 

Meiling looked in surprise at the bouquet that had suddenly landed into her arms. She felt a light blush color her cheeks as she looked up and locked eyes with Nicholas, her current boyfriend. His face also blushed a light pink as he stared into Meiling's fiery mahogany colored eyes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura stared into Syaoran's deep amber eyes and let out a giggle as they danced around the ballroom. 

"what is it?" 

Syaroan asked with a smile on his face. 

"It's just that, you've gotten so much better since the last time we danced" 

Sakura said as she flashed him a smile. Syaoran let out a laugh and nodded in agreement. "You can thank my sisters for that" 

He said as he held her close. Sakura giggled once more and she leaned closer to him and let the music drift them into another world. It was the last dance of the night and Sakura and Syaoran were dancing around the ballroom while all eyes were on the happily married couple, watching them with admiration. 

"This day was absolutely fabulous...thank you for making my dream a reality" 

Sakura said lovingly as she looked up at Syaoran and smiled. Syaoran looked confused and let out a small chuckle. 

"I should be the one thanking you. Because of you, I found my family and about my past. But most of all..." 

Syaoran brought her closer to him, 

"I found you" 

Sakura smiled and felt her eyes sting with tears of happiness. 

"And I found you. Nana was right, love is the most wonderful feeling there is" 

she stated while looking into Syaoran's eyes lovingly. Syaoran shook his head in disagreement, 

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I'm going to have to disagree with you on that one" 

"huh? What...do you mean Syaoran?" 

Sakura asked in confusion, as she abruptly stopped dancing and looked into his eyes questioningly. Syaoran just smiled at her as he brought her close and gently cupped her chin in his hands, 

"Love _is_ a wonderful feeling, but what's even _more_ wonderful, is the love of a Cherry Blossom" 

He said softly as he brought his head down and kissed her.... 

_~*~The End~*~_

Starrie: *sob* *dabs eye with kawaii flowered-printed-flower-scented tissue* _The_...*sob* _End_ *burst into tears*   
Evil Starrie: *grabs one of Starrie's kawaii tissues* WAHHHH!!!! IT ENDED!!!!!!!! *cries on Starrie's shoulder*   
Starrie: *pat* *pat* it's alright...it's o...o...k..._aaaaachoooo!!!!!_   
Evil Starrie: *pulls away from Starrie* eeeew!!! Starrie germs!!! Now _I'm_ going to get sick cuz of you!!   
Starrie: *dazed look* waaaaahh????   
Evil Starrie: oiieee....being sick makes you slower then usual doesn't it? --;;   
Starrie: *coughs* maybe a little....   
Evil Starrie: that's it, you're going back to bed. only reason I let you out was so you could finish this fic.   
Starrie: oiiieee....*shakes head* but me don't wanna sleep!! >.;;   
Evil Starrie: *getting angry* you need your sleep in order to get better!!!!   
Starrie: *pouts* but...but I'm alright and—hey, is it just me or is it hot in here?   
Evil Starrie: *checks Starrie's temperature* you're BURNING up!! okay, that's it!!*turns towards readers* well, that's the end of love of a cherry blossom!! Please review everyone, we love to hear from you!! now if you'll excuse me, I have to drag the sorry behind of a certain someone to bed before she gets any worse.   
Starrie: *still in a daze* bye everyone!! Please review!! thank you all for making this fic of mine such a success, you don't know how happy you've all made me all these months that I've had this fic out. All of you have been so wonderful to me!!   
Evil Starrie: okay, enough of you, now...GOOD TO BED!!"   
Starrie:oiie...fine, fine! But only cuz I hate being sick --;; anywayz, my friend Sapphie and I have made an S+S website so if you have time, please go check it out!! We have a tons of cool stuff plus...S+S wallpapers made specially by us!!   
Evil Starrie: we used to always look online for S+S wallpapers yet we could never find them...until we decided to make our own and share them with everyone else!! ^-^   
Starrie: yeahzies!! So please, go check our site out! Plus we would love it if some of you would like to submit your fics to our site! And don't forget to sign our kawaii guestmap!! ^-^ well, nightzies! I'mma go to sleep and try to get better.   
Evil Starrie: yeah, you do that. *turns to readers* thanks for reading and reviewing love of a cherry blossom!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^   
Starrie: *while Evil Starrie drags her to bed* Also, thank you Sapphie with giving me the idea of including Nadeshico!! After that, I was on a role!! ^-^   
  



End file.
